


Dziewczyna czy chłopak?

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Sasuke w drodze na uczelnie wpada na dziewczynę, która od razu przyciągnęła jego wzrok, później spotyka chłopaka, który również wzbudził u niego ciekawość. Kogo jednak ma wybrać? Dziewczynę czy chłopaka?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata

Sasuke Uchiha, dziewiętnastoletni student nauk ścisłych szedł na uczelnię. Przeklinał odległość budynku od swojego domu, jak i to, że profesorowie każą uczniom wstawać o tak wczesnej porze. Była godzina szósta, a zajęcia miały zacząć się o siódmej. Brunet mógłby pospać sobie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie jego duma i twierdzenie, że środki komunikacji miejskiej nie są dla niego. Dlatego musiał przejść te pięć kilometrów spacerkiem, ziewając co i rusz. Na szczęście dla niego, o tak wczesnej porze było mało ludzi na ulicach. Przecież nie mógł się pokazać innym jako zaspany uczeń, który uczył się fizyki przez pół nocy, bo to w rzeczywistości robił.   
  
Nie wiedział co go podkusiło, ale w pewnym momencie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na wschód słońca. Jednak zamiast nieba ujrzał zgrabną blondynkę z długimi włosami związanymi w dwa kucyki. Była ona ubrana w krótką spódniczkę i bluzeczkę z krótkim rękawem. Jednak nie mógł przyjrzeć się jej z bliska, ponieważ nieznajoma na niego spadła, a jej usta połączyły się z jego. Zaskoczony, zarejestrował nieświadomie, że jej wargi są bardzo miękkie i smakują jak świeżo zebrane maliny.   
  
— Aj.  
  
Usłyszał z tych słodkich usteczek. Dziewczyna leżała na nim, a między swoimi udami miała jego kolano. Nie miała pokaźnych piersi, ale i tak była nad wyraz urocza. Wyglądała na piętnaście, najwyżej szesnaście lat. Kiedy się poruszyła, Sasuke przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nieznajoma otarła się o niego całym swoim ciałem, co spowodowało u niego dreszcz podniecenia. Z zażenowaniem też stwierdził, że trzyma swoją dłoń na jej plecach, pod bluzką. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy ona się tam znalazła.  
  
— Nic ci się nie stało? — zapytał, zabierając rękę.  
  
— Co?  
  
Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok i spojrzała wprost na niego. I tu Sasuke aż sapnął z zaskoczenia. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak błękitnych oczu, jakie ona posiadała. To był najczystszy błękit. Jasny i pogodny, tylko tuż przy źrenicach nabierał ciemniejszego koloru, tworząc ciemnoniebieską obwódkę dookoła czarnych punkcików. Sasuke zauważył, że kiedy dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, przez jej twarz przeleciał cień zaskoczenia i strachu. Zerwała się szybko i nawet nie przepraszając, czy chociaż dziękując, uciekła.  
  
— Poczekaj!   
  
Zawołał, ale ona się nie odwróciła. Nawet przyśpieszyła. Uchiha chciał dowiedzieć się jak ma na imię, ale teraz już nie miał szans znów jej spotkać. To był tylko przypadek, że spotkali się tu i teraz. Taki sam przypadek jak dwoje ludzi, którzy spotykają się na ulicy. Mogą się już nigdy nie spotkać, aż w końcu zapomną nawzajem swoje twarze. Jednak Uchiha był przekonany, że tej dziewczyny nigdy nie zapomni.   
  
Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na taras, z którego zeskoczyła blondynka. Zorientowawszy się, że to taras należący do agencji zajmującej się wynajmowaniem kobiet, zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby ona pracowała jako prostytutka? Przecież była tak młoda. Faceci, którzy ją zamawiają, uprawiają pedofilię. Nie podobało mu się, że dziewczyna, z którą stracił swój pierwszy pocałunek, jest obłapiana przez innych mężczyzn.   
  
Co prawda, to był jego pierwszy pocałunek, ale na pewno nie był prawiczkiem. Po prostu nigdy nie całował się z dziewczynami, z którymi się umawiał. One przyjmowały to z zaskoczeniem. Raniło ich uczucia to, że chłopak, w którym są zakochane, może z nimi i chodzi oraz uprawia seks, ale nigdy nie pocałował ani nie uśmiechnął się szczerze. Sasuke po prostu nie czuł takiej potrzeby. A teraz właśnie stracił swój pierwszy pocałunek z kimś takim, ale… miał ochotę znów posmakować jej malinowych ust. Chyba jednak odwiedzi ten klub i spyta o nią właściciela. Przecież jest już pełnoletni, może tam spokojnie wejść.  
  
Wstał i oblizał z lubością swoje wargi, rozkoszując się pozostałością posmaku, który zostawiły usta dziewczyny. Kiedy już miał odejść, zauważył na ziemi błysk odbitych promieni wschodzącego słońca. Pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi naszyjnik. Był piękny, jak jego właścicielka. Na cienkim rzemyku umieszczone były trzy błękitne kryształy. Dwa mniejsze po bokach i jeden większy pośrodku. Kamienie szkliły się i mieniły w słońcu. Można było je nawet porównać do błękitnych oczu nieznajomej.   
  
Uśmiechnął się chwytając kryształy w swoją dłoń. Teraz będzie miał pretekst, żeby się z nią spotkać. Nie pomyśli, że jest jakimś młodym zboczeńcem. Chociaż przy niej mógłby się taki stać. Przewieszając naszyjnik przez głowę by go nie zgubić, skierował się w stronę szkoły. Jeśli się nie pośpieszy, to spóźni się na zajęcia. Nie wiedział jednak o pewnej ważnej sprawie. Dziewczyna, którą się tak zainteresował, była tak naprawdę chłopakiem.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto, bo tak się nazywał, biegł szybko w stronę swojej szkoły. Musiał się pośpieszyć. Przez pewne okoliczności, został w swojej pracy dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Zajęcia miały wkrótce się zacząć, a on był jeszcze w swoich roboczych ciuchach. Przed lekcjami musi się jeszcze przebrać. Wpadł do szkoły modląc się, by nie spotkać żadnego ucznia ani nauczyciela. Jednak na jego szczęście, nikogo nie spotkał. I tak już był wściekły na siebie, że musiał spaść wprost na Sasuke Uchihę. Jednego z najprzystojniejszych facetów w szkole. I przy tym go jeszcze pocałował.   
  
Tak, dobrze myślicie. Naruto chodził do tej samej szkoły, co Uchiha, ale na inny widział. Sasuke chodził na zajęcia z przedmiotów ścisłych, a Uzumaki – humanistycznych. Naruto widział go często z okien swojej klasy, gdy chłopak miał w-f. Podziwiał go skrycie, ale nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. Jakby to wyglądało? Jeden chłopak wyznający drugiemu miłość. W dodatku, pracował jeszcze w klubie dla panów, przebrany za dziewczynę.   
  
W końcu dotarł do łazienki chłopców. Rozglądając się dookoła, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, wszedł do środka. Tam od razu skierował się do jednej z kabin. W niej ściągnął dziewczęce ubrania i założył jasne spodnie i biały podkoszulek. Później jeszcze tylko ściągnął z głowy blond perukę, którą później schował do torby. Wyglądając już normalniej, wyszedł z kabiny i stanął przed lustrem. Patrząc się w nie, nastroszył swoje blond włosy, które jak zwykle i bez pomocy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Została mu tylko jeszcze jedna rzecz do usunięcia.   
  
Wyjął chusteczki i mocząc je w wodzie, zaczął trzeć nimi swoje policzki. Po chwili, na jego skórze zaczęły się pojawiać blizny. Trzy na każdym policzku. Ukrywał je w pracy, żeby nikt go po nich nie rozpoznał. Nie znał nikogo, kto miałby chociaż podobne do niego blizny. Były one wręcz jego wizytówką. Dlatego bezpieczniej było je ukrywać pod fluidem. Skończywszy ten zabieg, wyrzucił chusteczki do kosza i wyszedł z łazienki. Jednak widocznie dzisiaj szczęście odwróciło się do niego plecami. Od razu jak tylko wyszedł z łazienki, z całym impetem wpadł na kogoś. Jednak szczęście, kiedy odchodziło, musiało jeszcze zerknąć na niego przez ramię, ponieważ nieznajomy uchronił go przed zderzeniem się z twardą podłogą.  
  
— Arigato — powiedział nieśmiało i uniósł głowę z zamiarem zobaczenia na kogo wpadł. Jednak widząc czarne tęczówki wymierzone w jego twarz, otworzył zszokowany usta, które ułożyły się w jedno słowo. — Sasuke?  
  
Zaskoczony chłopak przyjrzał mu się bliżej, wzmacniając swój uścisk ramion dookoła talii blondyna. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że istotka, którą trzyma, jest chłopakiem. Była ona delikatna, wręcz krucha i niemożliwe, że była w jego wieku. Przecież to jeszcze dzieciak. Słodki, ale dzieciak. Wyglądał najwyżej na piętnaście lat. Jednak był bardzo podobny do tej dziewczyny, na którą wpadł z samego rana. Też był blondynem, jak ona, i miał identyczne oczy. Czyste i piękne. Jedyne, czym się różnił z twarzy od niej, to były znajdujące się na jego policzkach blizny, podobne do wąsów jakiegoś małego zwierzątka. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego usta smakują tak samo jak jej. Pochylił się z zamiarem zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości, ale gdy jego wargi znajdowały się blisko jego, oprzytomniał i zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie chciał zrobić. Odsunął się, ale tylko odrobinę.  
  
— Skąd znasz moje imię?  
  
— Kto by nie znał sławnego Sasuke Uchiha. Jednego z najzdolniejszych studentów i to w dodatku najprzystojniejszego — zaśmiał się zakłopotany Naruto, odsuwając się o krok i uwalniając się z jego objęć. Peszyła go taka bliskość chłopaka.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że wśród chłopaków jestem także uznawany za najprzystojniejszego — zakpił.  
  
— To nie tak! — zaprotestował gwałtownie. — Tylko powiedziałem, co inni myślą.  
  
— Ach… tak? Z jakiego jesteś wydziału? Jeszcze nigdy cię tutaj nie widziałem. I jak masz w ogóle na imię?  
  
— Eeee… Z humanistycznego. A nie widziałeś mnie wcześniej, ponieważ nasze wydziały są w innych częściach budynku. I nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki. Teraz jednak wybacz. Muszę pędzić do klasy. Zaraz będzie dzwonek. Cześć! — powiedział na odchodnym i odbiegł w stronę swojej sali, jednak gdy już miał skręcić w następny korytarz, zatrzymał go głos chłopaka:  
  
— Naruto! Nie masz przypadkiem siostry?  
  
— Nie! Jestem jedynakiem!   
  
Krzyknął i jak najszybciej, by ten nie zauważył jego przestraszonego wzroku ani rumieńców na policzkach, uciekł. Sasuke zapamiętał go i się nim zainteresuje. Był przerażony, jak i szczęśliwy. Nie wiedział, czy ma płakać czy się śmiać, ale zdecydował się na to drugie. Po korytarzu rozszedł się dźwięczny śmiech Uzumakiego. Usłyszał go nawet Sasuke, który sam się uśmiechnął i skierował w stronę swojej klasy. Miał teraz o czym myśleć. Zainteresował się dzisiaj dwoma osobami. Tą blondynką, którą spotkał wcześniej, jak i chłopakiem, na którego wpadł.  
  
— Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. Ciekawy osobnik – uśmiechnął się i nieświadomie dotknął naszyjnika, ukrytego pod koszulką.


	2. Chapter 2

— Coś ty taki szczęśliwy, Uchiha? — zapytał Neji, który przechodził obok i zauważył dziwne zachowanie swojego kolegi z klasy.   
  
Nie oznaczało to, że byli w jakiś dobrych stosunkach. Po prostu ze sobą rozmawiali. Uchiha tolerował go, ponieważ chłopak był tak samo dobry w nauce i sportach, jak on. A zainteresowanie Nejiego nadeszło nagle, gdy zauważył jak jego kąciki ust unoszą się w coś na kształt uśmiechu. Zauważył także, że Uchiha dotyka czegoś pod bluzką.  Dlatego go zagadnął.  
  
— Czego chcesz? — warknął Sasuke, spoglądając na niego zezłoszczony. Nie w smak mu było to, że ktoś zauważył go w takim stanie.  
  
— Może trochę grzeczniej? — Jednak nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony chłopaka, westchnął w myślach i kontynuował: — Dostałeś to od jakieś ślicznotki, że jesteś taki szczęśliwy? Chociaż to niemożliwe, że Uchiha Sasuke, znany ze swego zimnego charakteru i nieobycia w zasadach społecznych zainteresował się kimś na poważnie i dbał, czy o niej myślał.   
  
— Przestań gadać bez sensu — odpowiedział spokojnie. — To należy do dziewczyny. Znasz może jego właścicielkę? — Wyjął spod bluzki naszyjnik, który mignął błękitnymi refleksami.   
  
— Już go gdzieś widziałem, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. Jednak wiem, że jest bardzo drogocenny.   
  
— Dlaczego tak myślisz? — Przesunął palcami po kamieniach, rozkoszując się ich gładkością.  
  
— Pamiętaj, że pochodzę jednego z najstarszych i najbogatszych rodów. Tak jak i ty. Powinieneś dostrzec, że ten naszyjnik jest bardzo drogocenny. Nie wiem, skąd go masz i do kogo wcześniej należał, ale dbaj o niego.  
  
— Będę. Chcę jeszcze dziś spotkać się z jego właścicielką. — Schował z powrotem naszyjnik, idąc razem z Neji’m w stronę klasy. A potem bezwiednie zadał mu pytanie: — Znasz może Uzumaki’ego Naruto?  
  
— Naruto? — Zamyślił się . — To blondyn z dziwnymi bliznami na policzkach?  
  
— Tak, znasz go?  
  
— Niezbyt dobrze. Ostatnio była pewna afera. Nie słyszałeś o niej, bo byłeś w tamtym czasie chory. Kiedy wróciłeś, wszystko już przycichło. Za sprawą Uzumaki’ego wyrzucono jednego z nauczycieli. Okazało się, że mężczyzna przystawiał do niego, a nawet próbował go zgwałcić. Chłopak wpadł na naszą dyrektorkę, gdy wybiegał w podartych ciuchach z jego gabinetu. Wiesz, jaka jest Tsunade, wszystko z niego wydusiła. Chociaż nie dziwię się temu nauczycielowi. Połowa chłopaków w naszej szkole spogląda na niego tęsknym wzrokiem i proponuje mu co rusz randkę. Wygląda bardziej jak dziewczyna niż chłopak. Muszę przyznać, że nawet ja przez pewien czas byłem nim zainteresowany.  
  
— Jest aż tak popularny?  
  
Sasuke próbował ukryć w swoim głosie zazdrość, która niespodziewanie się tam wkradła. Jednak nie zdołał oszukać drugiego chłopaka.  
  
— Nie wiem, czy jest taki popularny. Na pewno nie tak jak ty, gdzie większość dziewczyn wzdycha z nadzieją, że w końcu je zauważysz. W Uzumaki’m po prostu jest coś takiego, że przyciąga uwagę innych. Jest niewinny, a jednocześnie pociągający. Ma się po prostu ochotę całować go i tulić.  
  
— Neji, czy ty przypadkiem dalej nie jesteś w nim zakochany? — Uchiha spojrzał na niego ostro.  
  
— Sam nie wiem — powiedział niepewnie, ale widząc ogniki wściekłości w oczach chłopaka, postanowił zmienić odrobinę temat. — Chciałbyś pójść go zobaczyć? Gdy mamy japoński,  jego grupa jest na sali gimnastycznej.  
  
— To dlatego tak często nie było cię na tych lekcjach? — Głos Sasuke wręcz ociekał trucizną, która wnikała w żyły Neji’ego powodując, że ten powoli zaczynał się obawiać chłopaka. Nie sądził, że Uchiha może być tak zainteresowany tym niepozornym blondynkiem, lecz z drugiej strony nie ma prawa tak mówić, bo też do końca nie pozbył się swojej fascynacji Naruto.  
  
— Na której godzinie mamy japoński? — rzekł w końcu Sasuke, uspokajając się.  
  
— Na trzeciej. Wcześniej mamy dwie godziny matematyki. Szybko ci minie. A przypadkiem, nie byłeś zainteresowany właścicielką tego naszyjnika? — Wskazał głową na jego tors, gdzie powinien się znajdować dany przedmiot.  
  
— Powiedzmy, że jestem zainteresowany obojgiem — odpowiedział beznamiętnie, otwierając drzwi do klasy i siadając przy swojej ławce. Neji zajął miejsce koło niego.  
  
— Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nie fair w stosunku do nich… i od kiedy interesujesz się kimkolwiek?  
  
— Powiedzmy, że od momentu, gdy zakosztowałem najsłodszych malin na świecie.  
  
Neji spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Nie zrozumiał tego, co powiedział mu Uchiha. Od rana chłopak nie wydawał się sobą. Najpierw to jego zamyślenie na środku korytarza. Później rozmowa o właścicielce naszyjnika, aż zeszli na temat Uzumaki’ego. Nie wiedział, co łączy to wszystko. Jednak nie zdążył go o to zapytać, bo do sali wszedł Kakashi-sensei, ich nauczyciel matematyki. Nie mieli żadnego wyboru, jak tylko usiąść cicho na swoich miejscach i zająć się matematyką, jak to zawsze robili w poniedziałkowe ranki.  
  
Dwie godziny szybko minęły, chociaż Neji zauważył, że Sasuke bardziej niż dodawaniem i mnożeniem zajmuje się widokiem za oknem, przy którym siedział i co rusz obracał w swoich palcach naszyjnik. Nawet Kakashi zauważył jego stan, ale nie skomentował tego. Zapewne uznał, że to przejściowy stan. Wiedział, że Sasuke jest na tyle dobrym uczniem, że nawet nieuwaga na tych dwóch godzinach mu nie zaszkodzi.   
  
Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec matematyki, Uchiha wstał ze swojego miejsca i nie przejmując się tym, że w tej samej klasie mają japoński, wyszedł. Neji poszedł razem z nim, omijając w przejściu Irukę-sensei, który spojrzał na nich dziwnie. Nastolatek tylko mruknął w jego stronę, że Uchiha się źle poczuł i ma za zadanie odprowadzić go do pielęgniarki. Profesor spojrzał współczująco na Uchihę i uśmiechnął się do Neji’ego, pozwalając mu wyjść.  
  
— Mógłbyś bardziej uważać — syknął Neji do Uchihy, gdy go dogonił.  
  
— I tak by nie mógł zatrzymać mnie w klasie. Jestem już pełnoletni i mogę decydować o tym, gdzie i kiedy pójdę — odpowiedział bez emocji, kierując się w stronę sali gimnastycznej, w której miał każdy wydział miał w-f.  
  
— Właśnie z tego powodu, że mamy po dziewiętnaście lat, mogą nas wyrzucić — pouczył go.  
  
— Jakoś wcześniej cię to nie obchodziło, gdy _sam_ wychodziłeś, by obejrzeć Naruto. A może się boisz, że ukradnę ci go sprzed nosa? — Uśmiechnął się podstępnie.  
  
— Nie, to nie tak. Po prostu wyszedłeś bez słowa, a ja przynajmniej zawsze wymyślałem jakieś usprawiedliwienie. Tak jak teraz. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.  
  
— Tak, jestem bardzo ci wdzięczny — zakpił.  
  
Otworzył drzwi i wszedł na salę gimnastyczną. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. To było normalne w tej szkole, że uczniowie, którzy zerwali się z lekcji lub mieli wolne okienko przychodzili tutaj, żeby pooglądać, jak inni się męczą.   
  
Często uczniowie uciekali ze swoich zajęć wtedy, gdy ich sympatie miały w-f, żeby pooglądać ich w akcji. Dlatego było tu tyle dziewczyn, które co rusz krzyczały imię jakiegoś chłopaka, lub zachwycały się grą. Tym, co zdziwiło Sasuke było to, że połowę widzów stanowili chłopcy. Było ich więcej niż normalnie, nawet wtedy, gdy dziewczyny ćwiczyły. Teraz jednak w koszykówkę grali chłopcy.   
  
Podszedł bliżej, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nie zważał na zaskoczone szepty przedstawicielek płci pięknej, które niespodziewanie znalazły się tuż obok dwóch najprzystojniejszych chłopaków, jednocześnie świetnych w nauce i sporcie. Nie zważał nawet na pełne zazdrości i nienawiści spojrzenia innych chłopaków skierowane w ich stronę. Nie, Sasuke interesowało to, co działo się na boisku, a raczej znajdujący się na nim pewien osobnik.   
  
Naruto, ubrany w krótkie spodnie i biała koszulkę, biegał po boisku jak szalony. Jego oczy błyszczały, włosy śmigały w powietrzu. Pot na skórze mienił się delikatnie, a z jego ust wymykał się co rusz dźwięczny śmiech, gdy udało mu odebrać piłkę przeciwnikowi lub rzucić do kosza. Świetnie się dogadywał z pewnym brunetem. Chłopak pojawiał w odpowiednim miejscu, gdy Naruto go potrzebował. Po każdej udanej akcji podchodził do niego i głaskał go po wilgotnych kosmykach, strosząc je jeszcze bardziej. W takich momentach Uzumaki uśmiechał się do niego, a jego policzki nabierały lekkiego rumieńca. Kiedy to następowało, dłonie Uchihy zaciskały się w pięści.   
  
Neji, widząc to, zaczął się naprawdę martwić. O Naruto i o tych, którzy będą próbowali go zdobyć. Wiedział przecież, jaki był Sasuke. Jednak, czy mógł powiedzieć, że go zna? Byli tylko znajomymi ze szkoły. To był ich pierwszy raz, gdy tak długo ze sobą rozmawiali. Zazwyczaj mówili sobie część i do widzenia oraz czasami pytali drugiego o to, jaką odpowiedź zaznaczył na teście.   
  
Sasuke był wściekły. Niby po raz pierwszy usłyszał o kimś takim jak Uzumaki i go zobaczył, a już był zazdrosny o to, że chłopak uśmiecha się do innych, a oni go dotykają. Najbardziej wkurzał go ten nieznajomy chłopak, z którym się tak dogadywał. Kiedy miał już tego dość i chciał wyjść z sali, wpadł na pewną dziewczynę. Spoglądając w dół i wiedząc różowe włosy, wiedział co zaraz nastąpi. Dziewczyna także uniosła głowę i zwróciła na niego swoje zielone oczy. Była to Sakura Haruno. Jedna z jego najwierniejszych fanek.   
  
Dziewczyna, widząc przed kim stoi, wzięła w swoje płuca potężny haust powietrza i wrzasnęła:  
  
— Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ten się skrzywił, bo teraz wszystkie dziewczyny w okręgu kilku kilometrów będą wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje. I rzeczywiście tak było. Otoczyło go nagle kilkadziesiąt przedstawicielek płci pięknej pytając, co on tu robi i czy jakaś dziewczyna mu się podoba? To zamieszanie spowodowało mały wypadek na boisku. Naruto, zaskoczony nagłym krzykiem, odwrócił w tamtym kierunku i widząc chłopaka, nie zauważył lecącej w jego stronę piłki.  
  
— Naruto!   
  
Usłyszał tylko ostrzegawczy krzyk Saia, ale było już za późno. Dostał piłką prosto w twarz. Rzut był taki mocny, że z jego ust wyrwał się jęk, a kolana ugięły się pod nim. Opadł na podłogę, trzymając w dłoniach swój nos, z którego zaczęła lecieć krew.   
  
— Naruto, chodź zaprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki. — Sai położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
  
— Dzięki — powiedział niewyraźnie, a jego oczy wyrażały wdzięczność.  
  
— Ja go zabiorę do pielęgniarki. — Jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę Sasuke, który do nich podszedł. — Po części to ja jestem sprawcą tego wszystkiego, a ty masz jeszcze w-f. — spojrzał z niechęcią na chłopaka, który się do niego uśmiechnął. — Mogę go zabrać.  
  
— Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest — zaprotestował gwałtownie Uzumaki.  
  
— Krew ci leci, więc nie udawaj, że nic się nie stało. Także zaraz będzie tu wasz nauczyciel. Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.  
  
Podszedł do niego bliżej i wziął go na ręce jak książę swoją księżniczkę.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz, teme?! — wrzasnął zaskoczony Naruto.  
  
— Zabieram cię do pielęgniarki. Nie kręć się, bo spadniesz. Pochyl tylko głowę do przodu.  
  
Naruto wiedząc, że kłótnia niczego nie zmieni, postanowił porozkoszować się tą sytuacją. Położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Uchihy pochylając ją i przymykając oczy, żeby nie widzieć zaskoczonych min uczniów i zazdrości w oczach dziewczyn, które mijali po drodze. Neji widząc co się dzieje, wzruszył tylko ramionami i odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu na drugą połowę lekcji japońskiego. W pewnym sensie nie skłamał nauczycielowi. Sasuke naprawdę znalazł się w gabinecie pielęgniarki… co z tego, że nie był eskortowany przez niego, wręcz przeciwnie. To Sasuke niósł do niej drobnego chłopaka.   
  
Kiedy on wracał do klasy, Uchiha podziwiał Naruto, który wydawał mu się w tej chwili tak cudownie bezbronny i niewinny. Musiał przyznać Neji’emu rację. Uzumaki miał w sobie to coś, co przyciągało do niego innych.


	3. Chapter 3

Po kilku minutach spaceru przez korytarze, podczas których Sasuke niósł Naruto w ramionach, dotarli do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Uchiha nacisnął łokciem klamkę, otwierając drzwi i wszedł do środka.   
  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział, ale nikogo nie było w środku.  
  
— Zapewne gdzieś poszła. — Spojrzał w dół, w niebieskie oczy chłopaka, który spoglądał na niego z delikatnymi rumieńcami. Naruto był mu wdzięczny za pomoc, ale jednocześnie był całą tą sytuacją zawstydzony.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Sasuke, sadzając go na łóżku.  
  
— Nie, przecież ci już mówiłem. Zagapiłem się i oberwałem. Nic nadzwyczajnego. — Zaśmiał się, ale po chwili złapał się za nos. — Aj.  
  
— I nic ci nie dolega? Akurat — prychnął.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest! — zaprzeczył, spoglądając na niego hardo. — Po prostu jestem trochę obolały — przyznał w końcu.  
  
— I trzeba było tak od razu mówić.  
  
Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i poczochrał mu włosy. Tak samo jak tamten chłopak na w-f. Jednak reakcja Uzumaki’ego była całkiem inna. Przymknął oczy i ustawił się, jak zwierzątko łaknące dotyku. Był to całkiem rozczulający obrazek. Na ten widok, serce Uchihy zabiło szybciej. Lecz po chwili, Naruto jakby oprzytomniał, odsunął się gwałtownie.  
  
— My tu spokojnie gadamy, gdy jestem cały we krwi — powiedział zażenowany. To była prawda. Na jego twarzy i koszulce widniały czerwone smugi.  
  
— Nie przejmuj się. Zanim pielęgniarka przyjdzie, oczyścimy cię. — Podszedł do umywalki, która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Oczyścimy? — powtórzył zaskoczony.  
  
— Tak. — Wyjął ze swojej kieszeni chusteczkę i okręcając kurek, zamoczył ją w zimnej wodzie. Kiedy to zrobił, znów powrócił do chłopaka, łapiąc go za brodę. — Nie ruszaj się. — Zaczął zmywać z niego krew.  
  
— Czy ty naprawdę jesteś Uchiha?   
  
— Dlaczego pytasz? — Spojrzał mu w oczy.  
  
— No… tego…. Słyszałem, że jesteś zimnym draniem, który się niczym nie interesuje… ani nikim. — Ostatnią część dodał ciszej.   
  
Nie chciał się przyznać, że tak naprawdę martwiło go to, iż Sasuke się nikim nie interesuje. Jeśli chłopak okazywałby jakieś uczucia, mógłby mieć chociaż nadzieję, że kiedyś się nim zainteresuje. Wiedział, że to mrzonki, ale nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia. Jednak teraz Uchiha był jakiś miły i to było… dziwne.  
  
— Nie trzeba wierzyć we wszystko, co się usłyszało — odpowiedział Uchiha, odkładając chustkę na szafkę.  
  
— Gome — przeprosił.  
  
— Nie musisz. — Uklęknął na podłodze i chwycił w dłonie dyndającą nogę Uzumakiego. Chłopak był tak niski, że nawet nie dotykał ziemi.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — zapiszczał zaskoczony.  
  
— Czy ty musisz o wszystko pytać? — Nie mówiąc nic więcej, zaczął ściągać mu buty. Kiedy już je zdjął, wstał i kładąc swoje dłonie na łóżku i pochylając się nad nim tak, że ich twarze dzieliła niewielka odległość, powiedział jedno słowo. — Koszulka.  
  
— Co? — Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Czuł miłe dreszcze, kiedy Uchiha był tak blisko niego. Miał ochotę znów posmakować jego ust, ale tym razem z jawną premedytacją.  
  
— Ech… Jesteś naprawdę niedomyślny — westchnął Sasuke i położył ręce na jego ramionach. — Trzeba ją ściągnąć.  
  
— Ale… ale dlaczego?  
  
— Uzumaki… Jest brudna. Chyba nie chcesz iść spać w pobrudzonym ubraniu.  
  
— Ale ja nie jestem śpiący!  
  
— Jesteś, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. Nie warto też iść na pozostałe lekcje. Prześpisz się tu i odpoczniesz.  
  
— Nie chcę!  
  
— Dzieciak z ciebie. — Wspiął się wyżej, kładąc swoje kolano między udami Uzumaki’ego i popychając go na łóżko. Byli teraz w dość dwuznacznej sytuacji. — A teraz spokojnie pozwolisz, abym cię rozebrał. — Nie czekając na jego zgodę, ściągnął z niego górną odzież, odrzucając ją na bok.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz?! Jesteś jakimś zboczeńcem?!   
  
Wydarł się na niego, ale Sasuke nie zwracał na to uwagi. Podziwiał jego delikatne ciało. Musiał przyznać, że figura chłopaka była dość… apetyczna. Opalona skóra, na której był delikatny meszek. Zaokrąglone biodra, lekkie wcięcie w talii. Jak dziewczyna… Słyszał, że rodzą się chłopcy piękniejsi niż niejedna dziewczyna, ale nigdy jeszcze takiego nie spotkał. A teraz miał przed sobą kogoś takiego. Jeszcze ta jego zarumieniona twarz i błyszczące oczy. Przypominał mu tę dziewczynę, z którą stracił swój pierwszy pocałunek.   
  
Widząc, jak różowy języczek Naruto wysuwa się i prześlizguje po wargach, miał ochotę go pocałować. Ponieważ pochodził z klanu, który dostaje wszystko co chce, niezależnie od tego, co to jest, nie zawahał się nawet na moment. Pochylił się, kładąc swoją rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy miał już posmakować ust Naruto, których pragnął od chwili, gdy go ujrzał, spod jego bluzki wysunął się naszyjnik i zawisł tuż przed oczami chłopaka. Ten, widząc go, wziął potężny haust powietrza, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Nie uszło to uwadze Sasuke.  
  
— Widziałeś go już wcześniej? — zapytał, nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr.  
  
— Skąd go masz? — Naruto nie zwrócił uwagi na pytanie.  
  
Nie odwracał wzroku od kryształu, który znajdował się przed jego nosem. Czuł, że zaraz zacznie panikować. Skąd Sasuke wziął jego naszyjnik?! Jedyną pamiątkę po zmarłych rodzicach?! Przecież zawsze uważał na ten klejnot, a teraz on znajduje się na szyi Uchihy. Jak to możliwe?! Nie… O Boże…. To znaczy, że go zgubił, kiedy zeskakiwał z tego balkonu i Sasuke go podniósł. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że go już nie ma.  
  
— Znasz właścicielkę tego naszyjnika? — Nie ustępował Sasuke, aż Naruto spojrzał na niego. Uchiha dostrzegł w jego oczach przerażenie. Czyli Uzumaki miał coś wspólnego z tamtą dziewczyną.  
  
— Właścicielkę? — Jego wzrok ponownie zwrócił się na klejnot. Uświadomił sobie, że Uchiha myśli, że to własność dziewczyny.  
  
— Tak. Odpowiedz mi. Kim ona jest?! Muszę to wiedzieć! — Ścisnął boleśnie jego ramiona. Zapewne po tym chłopakowi zostaną siniaki.  
  
— Dlaczego chcesz ją tak bardzo spotkać?  
  
— Mam z nią pewne porachunki — odpowiedział. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że ukradła mu pocałunek i później uciekła bez słowa. — Powiedz. Co o niej wiesz?  
  
— Nic nie wiem. — Odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć. Nie może mu powiedzieć, że to on jest tą dziewczyną. Nawet, jeśli straci tak cenną pamiątkę.  
  
— Kłamiesz.  
  
— Nie kłamię. — Po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Widząc to, Sasuke poczuł się jak ostatni drań. Właśnie tę chwilę wybrała sobie szkolna pielęgniarka, by wejść.  
  
— Ojej, co wy tu robicie? — zapytała, spoglądając na nich niepewnie. No cóż, rzadko widziała dwóch chłopaków w jednym łóżku i to w takiej pozycji.  
  
— Nic — rzekł Sasuke, schodząc z Uzumaki’ego. — Mój kolega dostał piłką na w-f. Uznałem, że będzie lepiej, jak trochę odpocznie.  
  
— Masz rację, kochanieńki. Całkowitą rację. Zaraz się nim zajmę — odpowiedziała uspokojona i podeszła do Naruto, który szybko otarł łzy. — Nic ci nie jest?  
  
— Nie, jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.  
  
— Zostawię was — przerwał tę pogawędkę Uchiha, który już stał pod drzwiami. — Naruto, dokończymy naszą rozmowę później. — Wyszedł.  
  
— Przerwałam wam w czymś? — zapytała, gdy za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi.  
  
— Nie, to nic ważnego. Nic, czym można by się interesować — odpowiedział słabo Naruto.  
  
— Dobrze. To teraz połóż się i prześpij. Obudzę cię później.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
Naruto poszedł za radą kobiety, kładąc się wygodnie na kozetce i przemykając oczy. Jednak miała minąć długa chwila, nim zasnął. Przez cały czas, po jego głowie chodziły nieprzyjemne myśli, związane z następną rozmową z Sasuke. Musiał też wymyślić, jak odzyskać naszyjnik.


	4. Chapter 4

Po tym małym incydencie, zajęcia w szkole minęły spokojnie. Uzumaki spędził je u pielęgniarki, śpiąc na łóżku, a Sasuke przez ten czas zastanawiał się, czy zdoła się wyrwać spod pieczy swojego brata i udać do nocnego klubu.

Mimo, że był pełnoletni, to wciąż mieszkał wraz ze swoim starszym o pięć lat bratem Itachi’m. Ich rodzice zginęli w pożarze około sześć lat temu. Od tamtego czasu stali się sobie bardzo bliscy. Wciąż się ze sobą kłócili, jak za dawnych lat, ale żaden nie potrafił odizolować się od drugiego. Pieniędzy mieli dużo, więc nie musieli martwić się wydatkami. Jednak według niego, Itachi miał irytującą skłonność do nadmiernej opieki nad młodszym bratem. Wciąż chciał wiedzieć, gdzie wieczorem idzie i co robi. To było okropne. Aż się wzdrygnął, wyobrażając sobie, co będzie musiał zrobić, żeby wymknąć się z domu o tak późnej porze.

Klub zaczynał funkcjonować dopiero po północy, lecz licząc czas na dojście, to musiał wyjść o dwudziestej trzeciej, chociaż to i tak dla starszego Uchihy była późna pora. Na jego szczęście, jak wrócił do domu, brata nie było. Znalazł tylko kartkę na stoliku w kuchni, że był w pracy i wróci późno i żeby na niego nie czekał, tylko poszedł spać.

Widząc taką wiadomość, na ustach Sasuke pojawił się uśmiech, który rzadko tam gościł. Jednak tego dnia uśmiechał się więcej niż przez ostatnie lata i sprawcą tego wszystkiego były osoby o błękitnych oczach.

Poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju. Rzuciwszy torbę z książkami na ziemię, otworzył wielką szafę. Stał przed nią przez chwilę, aż zdecydował się na parę ciuchów i wziąwszy je, wszedł do łazienki. Miał zamiar zaprezentować się jak najlepiej właścicielce tego naszyjnika. Jeszcze nigdy nie stroił się dla nikogo, a tu nagle chciał wyglądać jak najlepiej i to dla dziewczyny, której imienia nawet nie znał. Gdyby teraz ktoś go widział, to spaliłby się ze wstydu. Nie wiedział, że to po prostu pierwsze oznaki zakochania. Nigdy tego nie doświadczył, więc to było dla niego dziwne, ale dla innych było to normalną rzeczą.

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach wyszedł w końcu z łazienki, w oparach pary wodnej po niedawnym prysznicu i w chmurze różnych specyfików. Można było w niej wyczuć subtelną wodę po goleniu, oczywiście dobrej jakości. Jeszcze nigdy z niej nie korzystał. Dostał ją od swojego brata w ostatnie urodziny ze słowami, że jak znajdzie kogoś, kto zdoła z nim wytrzymać, to powinien jej użyć, żeby tę osobę poderwać.

Sasuke wkurzył się wtedy na Itachi’ego i wcisnął buteleczkę do szafki z postanowieniem, że na złość bratu nigdy z niej nie skorzysta. Ale mimo to, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miała naprawdę ładny zapach. Teraz zaś złamał swoje przyrzeczenie i jej użył.

Stanął przed dużym, stojącym lustrem i przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie. Na nogach miał mocno zasznurowane czarne glany. Był ubrany w ciemne, przylegające do jego ciała spodnie z których zwisał cienki, srebrny łańcuch sprawiający, że wzrok innych skupiał się przez chwilę na biodrach chłopaka. Na górze miał czarną bluzkę, a na wierzch zarzuconą skórzaną kurtkę z kilkoma srebrnymi ornamentami. Wokół szyi była obroża z ćwiekami, a na rękach kilka łańcuszków. Idealnie komponowało to się z jego jasną karnacją, ciemnymi, lekko potarganymi włosami i onyksowymi oczami. Prawdziwy książę ciemności. Wiele fanek, widząc takiego Uchihę, nie mogłoby się powstrzymać od jęku zachwytu i podbiegnięcia do swojego ukochanego z zamiarem dotknięcia go. Zapewne zrobiłyby tak Sakura i Ino. One mogłyby się nawet posunąć jeszcze dalej. Przecież raz na przerwie próbowały go pocałować. Tak jakby on mógł na to pozwolić. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że Sasuke prezentował się świetnie.

— Idealnie — powiedział, odgarniając z oczu przydługą grzywkę.

OoO

  
Stał przed budynkiem, pod balkonem z którego rano zeskoczyła blondynka. Słyszał delikatną muzykę. Dość niecodzienną jak na nocny klub, ale nie mógł zapominać, że to nie jest taki zwykły lokal. On miał raczej na celu zadowolenie swoich klientów, którymi przeważnie byli mężczyźni. Przychodzili do tego miejsca, by zabawić się ze swoimi kochankami lub dziewczynami zgarniętymi z ulicy. Mieli wówczas całkowitą pewność, że nikt nie zakłóci ich spokoju… ani, że nikt nie będzie robił im wymówek, gdy napotkają tutaj znajomego. To, co tutaj robili nigdy nie wychodziło poza ściany budynku. Inni, przychodzili tutaj i znajdowali na miejscu dziewczynę. Nie były to klientki, ale pracownice. Pracowały w tym miejscu, robiąc za pieniądze wszystko, co klienci od nich zażądali. Można było powiedzieć, że był to ekskluzywny dom publiczny pod przykrywką nocnego klubu.

Sasuke słyszał wiele o tym miejscu, ale jeszcze nigdy jego noga nie przekroczyła progu tego lokalu. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy miało to nastąpić. Jeśli chciał się spotkać z dziewczyną, to musiał to zrobić. Lecz wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że taka niewinna osóbka może pracować w takim miejscu. Ale wciąż chciał się z nią spotkać i porozmawiać.

Nie wahając się nawet moment, wszedł po schodkach i otworzył drzwi do klubu. Owiał go zapach alkoholu i dymu papierosowego. Do jego uszu dotarły już wyraźniejsze dźwięki muzyki. Rozejrzał się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy gdzieś dziewczynę, ale nigdzie jej nie dostrzegł. W tym pomieszczeniu były zwykłe okrągłe stoliczki, oddzielone od siebie barierkami, dając w ten sposób większą prywatność. Lecz Sasuke, stojąc w tym miejscu widział, jak pary siedzące przy nich całują się zawzięcie, czasami posuwając się jeszcze dalej. Nie, nie dochodziło do jakichś poważniejszych ekscesów, ale widział jak dziewczyny siedzą na kolanach mężczyzn, poruszając miarowo biodrami. Ręce pod bluzkami badające piersi lub zakradające się na niższe partie. Kobiety obejmujące męskość swoich partnerów. Widział ich przymglony wzrok i słyszał ciche jęki przebijające się przez muzykę.

Obrzydzeniem napełniała go sama myśl, że dziewczyna może się tu znajdować. Nie mogąc już znieść widoku rozpalonych ciał klientów, podszedł do baru.

— Witam, czy życzy pan sobie coś? — spytał go barman, podchodząc do niego.

— Niczego — odparł, siadając na stołku i rozglądając się wciąż po pomieszczeniu.

— Jakiej pan szuka?

— Słucham? — Spojrzał na niego bacznie.

— Przyszedłeś tutaj, ponieważ szukasz jakieś dziewczyny. Która to? — zapytał, wycierając szmatką szklankę.

— Blondynka…

— Mamy takich kilka. Nie znasz jej imienia lub pseudonimu? — Uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, ale widząc wściekłe spojrzenie chłopaka, wolał już go nie wkurzać. — Dobra. Opisz ją. Może ją rozpoznam. — Wzrok Sasuke złagodniał.

— Blondynka z dwoma kucykami, o błękitnych oczach, nieskazitelnych niczym niebo. Delikatnej budowy, takiej, że ma się wrażenie, że można ją zgnieść, jak tylko mocniej się ją obejmie. Niska, sięgająca mi zaledwie do brody. Wygląda zaledwie na piętnaście lub szesnaście lat.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego wzrok stawał się rozmarzony, kiedy o niej opowiadał. Barman, widząc takiego chłopaka, tylko uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. Od razu na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że dzieciak się zakochał. Nic dziwnego. Znał dziewczynę, o której mówił. Wiele klientów miało taki sam wzrok, kiedy o niej mówili. Była ich najlepszą pracownicą, jednak miała jedną wadę. Gdyby tylko inni o tym wiedzieli…

— Wiem o kim mówisz, ale w jednym się pomyliłeś. Ona ma dziewiętnaście lat, a nie tyle, ile podawałeś, chociaż wielu się nabiera na jej wygląd.

— Jak ona ma na imię i gdzie mogę ją znaleźć?

— Ma na imię Naruko i jej stolik znajduje się tam. — Wskazał na drzwi po prawej.

— Dzięki. — Wstał i skierował się we wskazaną stronę.

— Ej, chwila! Ma właśnie klienta. Nie możesz tam wejść — powiedział, zerkając na niego i wiedząc już, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

— Jakoś mało mnie to obchodzi.

Powiedział Sasuke i wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie miał znaleźć dziewczynę. Barman uśmiechnął się. Tego właśnie spodziewał się po chłopaku. Jak tylko go ujrzał pomyślał, że ta historia dobrze się potoczy. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby ktoś taki jak Uchiha przychodził w takie miejsce, bo poznał go od razu, jak tylko ujrzał chłopaka. Musiał się naprawdę zainteresować Naruko, że przyszedł do tego klubu. Będzie ciekawie…


	5. Chapter 5

Wystrój pomieszczenia, do którego wszedł Sasuke, był podobny do tego co wcześniej. Jednak tutaj, nawet na podwyższeniu na którym aktualnie stał, widział tylko czubki głów klientów i pracownic. Stolików już nie oddzielała barierka sięgająca do pasa. Nie, te były wysokie i osłonięte delikatnym materiałem. Uchiha na myśl przyszło skojarzenie z małymi namiotami. Tak, to było dobre porównanie, ponieważ żeby usiąść przy stoliku trzeba było odsłonić materiał.   
  
Chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć Naruko, zszedł ze schodków zagłębiając się w alejkę między tymi „namiotami”. Dokładnie nie wiedział, gdzie może znajdować się dziewczyna. Mógł podpytać barmana, ale domyślał się, że gdyby był zbyt nachalny, to mógłby nie udzielić mu informacji. Dlatego nie miał wyboru i musiał zerkać przez szpary, by zobaczyć kto tam urzęduje. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jego oczy ujrzały naprawdę pikantne momenty. Nie spodziewał się, że dzieją się tu tego typu rzeczy. Przecież tu nawet nie było łóżek, ale najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadzało klientom.   
  
Dla nich wystarczyła tylko kanapa, na której siedzieli. Zauważył nawet w pewnym momencie Gaarę — chłopaka o rok starszego od niego, chodzącego do tej samej szkoły co on. Całował się z jakąś szatynką, która między pocałunkami wzdychała jego imię. Jej oczy błyszczały, a sam Gaara był dla niej delikatny. Mógł to dostrzec w ruchach jego rąk, które gładziły plecy dziewczyny. Było to tak odmienne od tej agresywności, którą okazywał na co dzień. Zawstydzony Sasuke, nie chcąc przerywać tej intymnej chwili, wycofał się szybko stwierdzając, że jego policzki są gorące. Miał nadzieję, że szybko odnajdzie Naruko.   
  
Nagle dostrzegł kosmyki blond włosów. Nie namyślając się, podszedł do „namiotu” i zajrzał przez szparę sądząc, że ujrzy tę, która go zainteresowała. Jednak to, co ujrzał sprawiło, że zamarł. Na kanapie siedział rudowłosy chłopak niższy od niego, ale wyglądał na starszego. Jego nogi były rozchylone, a dłonie wplatał w długie włosy dziewczyny, która klęczała przed nim. Jej głowa poruszała się miarowo. Nie było wątpliwości do tego, co robiła. Uchiha widział, jak jej język prześlizguje się po męskości chłopaka, a jej ręka ściska miarowo jego jądra. Było widać, że jest doświadczona, bo mężczyzna zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami w rytm jej ruchów. Jego usta rozchyliły się, a koniuszek języka nawilżał wargi. Widząc to, Sasuke wpadł w wściekłość. Miał ochotę wtargnąć tam, odciągnąć dziewczynę i zlać nieznajomego. Kiedy już miał to zrobić, nagle usłyszał jak z ust rudzielca wymyka się jedno słowo.  
  
— Deidara.  
  
Zamarł. To nie była Naruko… To nawet nie była dziewczyna — to był chłopak. Sasuke nie mógł teraz odejść. Widział, jak mężczyzna złapał włosy Deidary i podnosząc go, zmiażdżył jego usta w zaborczym pocałunku.   
  
— Sasori — westchnął chłopak, kiedy pocałunek został przerwany.  
  
Mężczyzna ściągnął z niego ubrania, nic nie mówiąc. Teraz chłopak stał przed nim całkowicie obnażony, a jego długie włosy rozsypały się po jego plecach i ramionach. Na policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Sasori złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął do siebie tak, że ten musiał usiąść na jego kolanach twarzą do niego. Kiedy tylko wygodnie się rozsiadł, jego usta znów zostały zaatakowane przez spragnione wargi starszego chłopaka. Jego ręka znalazła się na męskości Deidary, która stała już na baczność. Całował go i poruszał dłonią, a Deidara kołysał biodrami, drażniąc jednocześnie swego kochanka. Druga dłoń mężczyzny zakradła się po plecach chłopaka w dół, do jego pośladków.   
  
Sasuke już nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Cofnął się przerażony, by tylko nie widzieć tego, co tam się działo. Wiedział, że do tego klubu przychodzą także geje, by spokojnie móc być razem, nie narażając się na żadne kpiny i docinki. Taki widok go nie obrzydził ani nie przeraził. To, co go tak naprawdę wystraszyło, to była jego reakcja na ową scenę.   
  
Czuł zawroty głowy, w uszach mu szumiało, twarz piekła, a w spodniach czuł niemiłosierną ciasnotę. Podniecił się tym widokiem i to jak nigdy dotąd. Przecież nie był gejem, nie powinien tak zareagować. Dobrze mu było z dziewczynami. Spodobała mu się przecież tutaj pracująca Naruko, ale także spodobał mu się ten blondynek, którego spotkał w szkole. Przecież chciał pocałować Naruto u pielęgniarki. Wręcz rozpaczliwie tego pragnął. Co się z nim dzieje?  
  
Osunął się po ścianie, chowając swoją twarz w ramionach. Czuł, jak jego członek pulsuje domagając się uwagi, ale jakoś nie mógł się przełamać, by masturbować się w takim miejscu i to jeszcze podniecony widokiem dwóch chłopaków. Już lepiej zareagowałby, gdyby to była mieszana para, a tak to… Próbował się nie poruszać, uspokoić swój urywany oddech tylko po to, żeby opanować podniecenie. Jednak nie pomagały mu w tym ciągle jęki i westchnięcia chłopaków. Wciąż słyszał, jak Deidara wymawia w jękach rozkoszy imię Sasoriego, który chyba próbował go uciszyć pocałunkami, ale nic to nie dawało, bo chłopak był nadzwyczajnie głośny. Tak był tym zajęty, że nawet nie zarejestrował, jak kotary w sąsiednim „namiocie” się rozsuwają i wychodzą z niego dwie osoby.  
  
— Do widzenia, Hatake. — Naruko uśmiechnęła się czarująco do mężczyzny.  
  
— Naruko, przecież cię prosiłem, żebyś mówiła do mnie po imieniu. — Chwycił kosmyk jej długich blond włosów.  
  
— Dobrze, Kakashi…— Zarumieniła się delikatnie.  
  
— Może mały pocałunek? — zapytał, ale ta odmownie pokręciła głową. — Ech… — westchnął. — Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się nakłonić cię do tego. — Pochylił się i zbliżając do swych ust kosmyk jej włosów, które wciąż trzymał, ucałował je. — Żegnaj moja miła, lecz musisz wiedzieć, że będą spragniony twoich ust. — Obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem.  
  
— Proszę sobie ze mnie nie żartować — odpowiedziała stanowczo.  
  
— Nigdy nie żartuję w tych sprawach. — Wyprostował się. — A teraz żegnaj. Do zobaczenia za tydzień.  
  
Odwrócił się i odszedł. Gdy przechodził koło Sasuke, spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Rozpoznawał w nim swojego ucznia, ale nic nie powiedział, nawet się nie przywitał. W tym klubie panowała dyskrecja.   
  
Naruto obserwował go przez chwilę, a kiedy znikł mu z oczu, ujrzał chłopaka pod ścianą, który siedział jakby bez życia. On też go rozpoznał, ale widząc go z początku chciał uciec. Nie miał ochoty znów pojawić się przed nim jako dziewczyna. Lecz zauważywszy, jak ten wciąż się nie porusza, a wręcz wydaje się wstrząśnięty, zrezygnował z tego. Nie mógł zostawić go w takim stanie. Niepewnie podszedł i uklęknął tuż przed nim.  
  
— Sasuke? — zapytał, dotykając jego ramienia, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. — Sasuke? Wszystko w porządku? — powiedział głośniej, lecz nagle na jego policzkach pojawiła się czerwień, gdy usłyszał jęki dochodzące z pobliskiego stolika. — Deidara z Sasorim mogliby zachowywać się trochę ciszej.  
  
Powiedział cicho, a kiedy wypowiadał te słowa poczuł, jak Sasuke drgnął nerwowo. Spojrzał na materiał odgradzający kochanków od świata zewnętrznego, a później znów na chłopaka. Domyślał się już, co się stało.   
  
Sasuke zapewne zauważył ekscesy obu chłopaków. Pracując w tej branży był już przyzwyczajony do tych scen, chociaż musiał powiedzieć, że zachowanie tej dwójki nawet u niego powodowało zawstydzenie. Przyznać też trzeba, że byli bardzo namiętnymi kochankami i to nie tylko Deidara, który był z natury wybuchowy, nawet Sasori — zimny, na co dzień nazywany przez innych lalką — był bardzo żywiołowy, jeśli chodziło o Deidarę.   
  
Naruto, kiedy pierwszy raz ich ujrzał, też był w szoku i totalnie podniecony. Od razu pobiegł do łazienki, by się uspokoić. A kiedy to robił, miał przed oczami twarz Uchihy. Dlatego wiedział, jak musi się teraz czuć Sasuke. Zaraz, jeśli chłopak czuje to samo co on w tamtej chwili(,) to znaczy, że też musi być podniecony i w dodatku nie może się uspokoić w tych warunkach. Zerknął dyskretnie na jego krocze i ujrzał wypukłość. Spowodowało to u niego wypieki na policzkach. Potrząsając głową, by się otrząsnąć, chwycił chłopaka pod ramiona, pomagając mu wstać z podłogi.   
  
— Wstawaj! Zaprowadzę cię do miejsca, w którym się uspokoisz. Spokojnie.  
  
Założył jego ramię na swój kark i trzymając go drugą w talii, poprowadził ostrożnie do swojego stoiska. Ostrożnie, bo wiedział że trudno się idzie z erekcją, zwłaszcza w spodniach tak przylegających do ciała, jakie miał Sasuke. Musiał się też powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić na chłopaka.   
  
Czuł ciepło buchające z jego ciała, słyszał jego oddech i jego zmysły drażnił zapach Uchihy. Musiał stwierdzić, że chłopak pachnie o wiele lepiej niż w szkole. Tak… mruuuuuuu… Aż zamruczał z przyjemności. Słowa nie mogły tego wyrazić. Jednak kiedy tak mruczał, chłopak także objął go ramieniem w talii. Naruto drgnął nerwowo.   
  
Oznaczało to, że Uchiha nie był aż w takim szoku, by nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje dookoła niego. Blondyn spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany, ale nie mógł ujrzeć jego twarzy. Sasuke miał opuszczoną głowę, a jego lico okrywały kruczoczarne włosy. Uzumaki coś przypuszczał, że dzisiejsza noc będzie jedną z bardziej niesamowitych.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, przebrany za Naruko, zaprowadził Sasuke do swojego stolika. Czuł się zażenowany całą tą sytuacją, ale i tak zapewne był w lepszym położeniu niż chłopak, który wciąż nie unosił głowy. Nawet na niego nie zerknął. Posadził go na kanapie i zaciągnął porządnie kotary, przyczepiając wcześniej agrafką kartkę z napisem „nie przeszkadzać!”. To była metoda na to, żeby tu nikt nie zaglądał. Dzięki temu, pracownice miały pewność, że obca osoba niespodziewanie nie wtargnie do środka. Lecz rzadko można było takie kartki zobaczyć. Klienci lubili tę nutkę niepewności, gdy nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy ktoś zaraz nie przeszkodzi im w trakcie spotkania.  
  
Gdy to zrobił, wziął uspokajający wdech i odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, który siedział w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej go usadził. Jednak widział, że klatka piersiowa Uchihy podnosi się w ciężkim oddechu. Gdyby mieli więcej czasu i krótszą drogę do przebycia, zaprowadziłby go do łazienki, żeby tam mógł się uspokoić. Ale w takim razie musi mu to zaproponować tutaj, mimo odczuwalnego wstydu.   
  
— Sasuke… — Podszedł do niego, ale widząc jak ten drgnął nerwowo, gdy zbliżył się za bardzo, przystanął. — Jesteś podniecony… to musi być bolesne… może… eeee… — jąkał się. — Może zrobisz to tutaj? — dokończył, opuszczając głowę całkowicie zawstydzony.  
  
— Chyba żartujesz — odpowiedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pochylając się do przodu z jękiem.  
  
Naruto spojrzał na niego. Trochę mu było żal chłopaka. To nie jego wina, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Przełamując swoje skrępowanie, podszedł jeszcze bliżej i uklęknął przed nim. Spoglądał przez chwilę na niego, a później położył swoje dłonie na jego, odciągając je od twarzy. Spojrzał w te czarne oczy, które patrzyły na niego z żarem. Ten żar rozpalał także Uzumakiego, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Trzeba najpierw się nim zająć. Ułożył jego ręce na kanapie. Czując na sobie to spojrzenie, rozchylał mu nogi i drżącymi dłońmi rozpiął spodnie, ale dalej się nie posunął. Rozpoczął, niech teraz Sasuke to zakończy. Poderwał się na nogi i odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
  
— Możesz zaczynać, nie będę podglądać.  
  
Powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, zaplatając dłonie za plecami. Był zdenerwowany, ale nie tak jak Uchiha, który zdziwiony patrzył na jego plecy. Sasuke wypuścił powietrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że je wstrzymywał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właśnie Naruko znalazła go w takim stanie i nic nie mówiąc, zaprowadziła do swojego stolika, i powiedziała to, co powiedziała.   
  
Na początku niechętnie podchodził do tego pomysłu. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że miałby się masturbować tuż przy niej. Jednak teraz zmienił zdanie, a zmienił swoją decyzję przez to, co zrobiła dziewczyna. Wtedy, gdy przed nim uklęknęła i rozchyliła uda pomyślał, że zaraz go dotknie w tym miejscu, ale ona się poderwała i uciekła. Lecz już samo wyobrażenie tego spowodowało, że jakoś mógł to zrobić.  
  
Zniżył się na kanapie i rozchylił jeszcze bardziej nogi. Włożył dłoń w bokserki i wyciągnął swoją męskość, która była gorąca i pulsowała mu w ręku. Wciąż patrząc na sylwetkę blondynki, poruszał palcami po trzonie chcąc się jeszcze bardziej pobudzić. Jednak nie mógł tego kontynuować za długo.   
  
Odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy. Jego dłoń poruszała się szybciej, a uścisk był mocniejszy, prawie na granicy bólu. Z jego ust zaczęły się wymykać westchnięcia i ciche, ulotne jęki. Nie wiedział już, co się dzieje dookoła niego. Był teraz pogrążony w tym niesamowitym uczuciu. Całej pikanterii dodawała jeszcze świadomość, że nie był sam. Nigdy nie masturbował się przed kimś. Zazwyczaj, to on dawał przyjemność swoim kochankom, ale nie pozwalał, żeby to one go dotykały. Nie chciał ukazywać tej swojej słabej strony przed nikim, lecz teraz przed Naruko nie miał tego oporu.  
  
Nie wiedział, że Uzumaki nie mógł dotrzymać swojej obietnicy, gdy słyszał dźwięki wychodzące z jego ust. Mniejszy chłopak odwrócił się z rumieńcami na twarzy i spojrzał na Uchihę, który już teraz bez skrępowania wił się na kanapie, a jego biodra poruszały się miarowo. Naruto oblizał nerwowo wargi, lecz na jego szczęście, zanim zdążył się podniecić, Sasuke wypuścił z sykiem powietrze i doszedł w swoją rękę. Dopiero wtedy uniósł swoje powieki, spoglądając jeszcze odrobinę nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem na dziewczynę. Jednak szybko oprzytomniał, kiedy zobaczył jej zawstydzony wzrok i czerwone policzki. Wyprostował się natychmiast.  
  
— Wybacz — powiedział.  
  
— Nic nie szkodzi, to normalna reakcja. — Głos Naruto był zachrypnięty z powodu wszystkich odczuwalnych emocji. — Proszę. — Podał mu paczkę miękkich chusteczek i usiadł tuż obok niego.  
  
— Dzięki. — Zaczął wycierać swoją dłoń. — Chyba masz rację. To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Sama musiałaś widzieć takie rzeczy wiele razy i obciągać innym. — Odłożył chusteczkę i chwycił podbródek blondynki, zbliżając się do niej. Chciał znów posmakować tych słodkich malin.  
  
— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! — Naruto odchylił się do tyłu i położył rękę na jego ustach. – Nie należę do takich kobiet! — krzyknął. Jak Uchiha mógł tak o nim pomyśleć?  
  
Sasuke zamarł na słowa dziewczyny. Coś mu tu nie grało. Te jej rumieńce zawstydzenia tym, co właśnie się stało, przerażenie w oczach przez to, co chciał zrobić. To nie pasowało do kogoś pracującego w takim miejscu. Pasowało to raczej do nieśmiałej nastolatki. Zmierzył ją jeszcze raz spojrzeniem i usiadł normalnie. Obserwował bacznie, jak ta nieufnie spoglądała na niego spod rzęs, ale po chwili również usiadła koło niego, jednak już w większej odległości niż wcześniej.  
  
— Możesz powiedzieć dokładnie, o co w tym wszystkich chodzi? — zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Myślałam, że chcesz pogadać!!! — krzyknął Uzumaki, pilnując się jednocześnie, by mówić jak dziewczyna.  
  
— Ze swoimi klientami także tylko rozmawiasz? — Uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco, jednak szybko ten uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź:  
  
— Oczywiście, że tak!!! — wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej. Po chwili się uspokoiła, gdy usłyszała za materiałem kroki.  
  
— Naruko, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał jakiś mężczyzna.  
  
— Tak, Pein. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, to tylko klient, który nie zrozumiał, kim jestem — mówiąc to zerknął na Sasuke, który wydawał się zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią.  
  
— Jakby coś, to krzycz. Od razu przybiegnę.  
  
— Dzięki.  
  
— Kto to? — zapytał Uchiha, wskazując na wejście.  
  
— Ochroniarz. Dba o to, żeby nam nie stała się żadna krzywda. To porządny klub. — Nadął policzki i założył ręce na ramiona. Widać było, że był obrażony. — Więc łapy przy sobie i nie zbliżaj się do mnie.  
  
— Poczekaj. — Rozsiadł się wygodnie, odgarniając włosy. Naruto pierwszy raz widział takiego chłopaka, ale to dobrze. Przynajmniej było widać, że nie jest żadnym nieczułym draniem. — To jest klub, do którego przychodzą mężczyźni, by się zabawić? — Uzumaki słysząc to skrzywił się, ale pokiwał głowę. — Pracujesz w tym klubie?  
  
— Tak.  
  
— Dlatego właśnie pytam. Dlaczego mówisz, że rozmawiasz ze swoimi klientami?  
  
— Bo z nimi tylko rozmawiam. Posłuchaj, ten klub jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Mężczyźni nie przychodzą tutaj tylko się zabawić, jak to pięknie ująłeś… — zakpił — …ale także, żeby porozmawiać. Niektórym to pomaga.   
  
— Niby w czym?  
  
— Wrrrr — zawarczał, a Sasuke słysząc to, omal nie zaśmiał się. Brzmiało to słodko. — Słuchaj no… Niektórzy z moich klientów są nieśmiali i nie wiedzą, jak rozmawiać z dziewczynami, inni po prostu mają ochotę spędzić czas na miłej pogawędce, a są także tacy, którzy są gejami i po prostu potrzebują kogoś, przed kim mogą się wygadać. Teraz rozumiesz? — Pochylił się nad nim tak, że Uchiha czuł jego ciepły oddech na ustach i miał wrażenie, że długie rzęsy Naruto muskają jego policzki.  
  
— Tak.  
  
—W porządku. Od teraz nie możesz mnie tknąć, bo zawołam ochronę — powiedział zadowolony Naruto.  
  
— Nie mogę cię nawet pocałować? — Położył swoją dłoń na jego karku, na co Naruto spojrzał na niego przestraszony.  
  
— Nie… — odpowiedział słabo.  
  
— Jesteś pewna? To będzie mi się ciężko powstrzymać. — Chwycił ją mocniej i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Musnął tylko jej usta swoimi, nie chcąc jej wystraszyć.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — westchnął tuż przy jego wargach.  
  
— Nic. — Odsunął się od niej, wciąż nie domyślając się, że była chłopakiem. Oblizawszy usta i smakując smak malin, który tam został, zapytał: — Porozmawiajmy. Teraz jestem twoim klientem.  
  
— Dobrze, ale nie rób już takich numerów — odpowiedział jąkając się i nalał sake do kieliszków, ale Sasuke nie uszło uwadze, że dotknął palcami warg, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
  
— Mogę się powstrzymać… na razie.  
  
Naruto zerknął na niego spod długich rzęs. Najwidoczniej Sasuke wrócił już do normy. Jeśli chce, to mogą porozmawiać. Dla niego to też szansa, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o chłopaku.   
  
— O czym chcesz porozmawiać? — zapytał, podając mu kieliszek.  
  
— Może o tym, skąd znasz moje imię? — Słysząc to pytanie, Uzumaki przeklął w myślach. Mógł być bardziej ostrożny.  
  
— Kiedyś na ulicy słyszałam, jak ktoś tak na ciebie woła — wymyślił na poczekaniu.  
  
— Hmmmm… Ja cię nigdy nie widziałem.  
  
— Może dlatego, że niezbyt wyróżniam się z tłumu. — Zamoczył usta w trunku.  
  
— Wątpię. Wyróżniasz się i to bardzo.  
  
Starł z jego warg odrobinę alkoholu i powoli polizał swój kciuk. Naruto tylko spojrzał na niego urażony. Nie przypuszczał, że Uchiha jest taki, chociaż często widział jego metody podrywania, gdy spodobała mu się jakaś dziewczyna. Musiał przyznać, że były bardzo skuteczne, bo żadna mu się jeszcze nie oparła, ale to nie znaczy, że zawsze tak będzie. On na pewno nie poleci na takie łatwe chwyty. Niech najpierw nauczy się szacunku, a do tego czasu nie będzie go wyprowadzał z błędu, co do swojej płci. A takie zagrania będzie ignorował.  
  
Po tym rozmawiali już spokojnie, ale Uzumaki zauważył, że Sasuke dalej próbuje go poderwać. Spoglądał na jego wyczyny z pobłażaniem. Chłopak chyba nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że jak nie całował się z klientami, to oni nigdy nie próbowali go uwieść? Naprawdę… to robiło się już śmieszne, lecz było całkiem przyjemne. Zwłaszcza, że Naruto czuł do chłopaka coś więcej niż fascynację. Jednak wszystko co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Mrok powoli rozstępował się przed promieniami słonecznymi i Sasuke musiał zbierać się do domu.  
  
— Miło się rozmawiało, ale muszę już iść.  
  
— Tak przypuszczam. — Naruto spojrzał na stojący w kącie zegarek.  
  
— Mam jednak do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę i jedno pytanie.  
  
— Słucham…  
  
— Ten naszyjnik należy chyba do ciebie. — Wyjął spod bluzki klejnot, a widząc jak oczy „dziewczyny” zaświeciły się, na jego ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech. — Proszę. — Uniósł się i zawiesił go ostrożnie na jej szyi.  
  
— Dziękuję, a jakie miałeś pytanie?  
  
— Umówisz się ze mną? — Słysząc to, Uzumaki zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— To niezgodne z panującymi tutaj zasadami.  
  
— Lecz ja nie chcę się umówić z Naruko, która tu pracuje, tylko z Naruko zwykłą dziewczyną. Zgodzisz się?  
  
Naruto przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy może przeciągnąć tę grę.  
  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział po chwili. — Kiedy, gdzie i o której?   
  
— Jutro, w południe w parku obok fontanny — odpowiedział szybko.  
  
— Mam szkołę… — mina Sasuke zrzedła — …ale mogę się zerwać. Do zobaczenia jutro, a raczej dziś — zaśmiał się, odprowadzając go do drzwi.  
  
— Tak, do zobaczenia.   
  
Sasuke już chwytał klamkę, gdy usłyszał:  
  
— Poczekaj. — Naruto stanął na palcach i pocałował go w policzek. – Pa. — Uciekł do swojego stolika.  
  
— Chyba się zakochałem — powiedział Uchiha, dotykając miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się te delikatne wargi i przeszedł do głównego pomieszczenia.  
  
— I jak, znalazłeś Naruko? — zapytał go barman, gdy przechodził koło niego.  
  
— Tak. Ile płacę? — Wyciągnął portfel.  
  
— Nic. Pierwsza wizyta za darmo, ale chyba już wiesz, że ona nie jest z tych.  
  
— Teraz już tak, ale chyba będę tu stałym klientem. Do widzenia — powiedział i wyszedł z klubu.  
  
— Tak, tak. Widać, że będzie tu często wracać. Ach, ci młodzi. Zakochani i głupi. — Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.


	7. Chapter 7

Tak jak się umawiali, Sasuke czekał po południu na „dziewczynę” przy fontannie. Spoglądał, co rusz z zaniepokojeniem na zegarek. Naruko spóźniała się już pół godziny. Może jednak zmieniła zdanie i postanowiła nie przychodzić na randkę? Przecież nie miała wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań. Mogła uznać za nieetyczne spotykanie się z klientem. Zwłaszcza, że dała mu do zrozumienia, iż nie należy do tych łatwych. Kiedy minęło kolejne pół godziny, postanowił wrócić do domu. Dalsze czekanie nie miało sensu. Kiedy już robił pierwszy krok usłyszał wołanie:  
  
— Sasuke! Poczekaj!  
  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał biegnąca w jego stronę blondynkę. Nim zdążył zareagować, dziewczyna wpadła na niego. Prawie wlecieli do wody, ale na szczęście Sasuke klepnął ciężko na krawędź fontanny, co ich uratowało przed darmową kąpielą. „Dziewczyna” zaś znalazła się na jego nogach. Czuł na policzku jej przyśpieszony oddech.   
  
— Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? — zapytał.   
  
Ta sytuacja z jednej strony mu się podobała, a z drugiej nie. Dlaczego podobała, to oczywiste, a czemu się nie podobała? Nie chciał posuwać się za daleko. Zwłaszcza, że dziewczyna sobie tego nie życzyła. Gdyby tak została na jego kolanach, to w końcu zapragnąłby ją pocałować.  
  
— Wybacz — powiedział Naruto odsuwając się, ale jeszcze nie schodząc. — Zagapiłam się w domu i zanim się zorientowałam, było już po dwunastej. Jeszcze raz, wybacz. — Uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. — Widząc jednak, że chłopak nie odpowiada, tylko cały czas jest spięty zrozumiał, jak musi się czuć. — Oooo… — powiedział zarumieniony i wstał z jego kolan. — To może pójdziemy gdzieś? — zaproponował szybko, by przerwać krepującą ciszę, która zapadła.  
  
— Zaplanowałem trochę atrakcji na dzisiejsze popołudnie.  
  
Odpowiedział Sasuke, gdy pozbierał do kupy wszystkie swoje emocje. Musiał przyznać, że Naruko pociągała go we wszystkich aspektach. Cóż, wszystkie związki zaczynają się od chemii między dwojgiem ludzi. Lecz Sasuke jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego przyciągania do nikogo. Może dziewczyna będzie jego pierwszą miłością?  
  
— To co jest pierwsze? — zapytał wesoło Uzumaki, ciesząc się, że chłopak już wrócił do normalności.  
  
— Wesołe miasteczko, lody i wieczorny spacer — powiedział Uchiha, wstając i otrzepując włosy, na których została wilgoć wody rozpryskującej z fontanny.   
  
— Nie spodziewałam się, że wielki pan Uchiha ma naturę romantyka — zaśmiał się Naruto, okręcając się wokół własnej osi.  
  
— Jestem tylko romantyczny dla osób, na których mi zależy. — Położył dłonie na jego ramionach, zatrzymując go w miejscu.  
  
— Ilu dziewczynom już to mówiłeś? — Spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
  
— Nie dasz się tak szybko uwieść. — Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
  
— Dobrze, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie tę sprawę. — Naruto uśmiechnął się ponownie. — Musisz się naprawdę nieźle postarać, żebym dalej chciała się z tobą umawiać. — Nie wiedział czemu to mówi. Po prostu coś mu podpowiadało, że ten związek powinien być od samego początku poważny, a nie nastawiony tylko na seks. Co byłoby trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Uchiha sądził, iż ma do czynienia z dziewczyną. — A teraz chodźmy już do tego wesołego miasteczka. — Chwycił jego ramię, spoglądając na niego błękitnymi oczyma, które hipnotyzowały chłopaka.  
  
— Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś ci powiedział, że jesteś bardzo żywiołowa? — spytał Sasuke, nie odrywając wzroku od jego oczu.  
  
— Nie, a jestem? — Wystawił w jego stronę język.  
  
— Lepiej go schowaj albo użyj w innym celu. — Pochylił się nad nim. — Znam bardzo wiele sposobów w jaki można go wykorzystać… bardzo przyjemnie.  
  
Dodał po chwili, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. Nikły, a jednak. Sprawił, że cała twarz chłopaka jakby się rozpromieniła. Naruto był tym tak oczarowany, że na samym początku do jego mózgu nie dotarł sens słów chłopaka. Dopiero po chwili wszystkie trybiki w jego głowie zaskoczyły.  
  
— Teme! — krzyknął, odpychając go. — Jesteś wstrętny — oburzył się.  
  
— Już wiele osób mi to mówiło. — Nagle dostrzegł coś niepokojącego na rękach „dziewczyny”. — Chodź tu. — Chwycił go i przyciągnął do siebie, podnosząc jego krótki rękawek. Jego oczom ukazały się siniaki w kształcie palców. — Kto ci to zrobił? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewały niebezpieczne tony.  
  
— Nieważne. — Odwrócił głowę. Przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że to on pozostawił na nim te siniaki.   
  
— Nie mów tak. Te ślady są bardzo widoczne. Muszą cię boleć.  
  
Przesunął opuszkami palców po siniakach, ale nawet ten delikatny dotyk sprawił, że Naruto się skrzywił.  
  
— Bolą, i co z tego? — warknął, zły. — A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć kto mi to zrobił, to powiem. Uparty klient. Zadowolony? — Wymyślił na szybkiego.  
  
— Tak — powiedział beznamiętnie.   
  
Kiedy zabierał ręce z jego ramion zauważył, że siniaki idealnie pasują do jego rąk. A kiedy to sobie uświadomił, przypomniał mu się obraz Naruto, który leżał pod nim na kozetce w gabinecie pielęgniarki, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Łzy spowodowane przez ból, jaki mu zadawał, gdy zaciskał dłonie na jego kruchych ramionach.  
  
— Przepraszam, Naruto — powiedział, nawet nieświadomy, jakiego imienia użył.  
  
— Co… powiedziałeś? — zapytał drżącym głosem Uzumaki. Bał się, że chłopak go rozpoznał, ale na szczęście nic się takiego nie stało.  
  
— Przejęzyczyłem się. Chciałem powiedzieć Naruko. Te imiona są do siebie bardzo podobne.  
  
Wyjaśnił, ale to nie było do końca prawdą. Naprawdę w tym momencie myślał, że przed nim stoi Naruto, a nie dziewczyna. Chociaż… przyglądając się bliżej swojej towarzyszce mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że była ona bardzo podobna do Uzumaki’ego. Sylwetka wręcz ta sama, oczy identyczne, uśmiech także. Jedynie czego brakowało, to tych delikatnych blizn na policzkach. Gdyby Naruto był dziewczyną, zapewne wyglądałby jak Naruko. Nawet nie wiedział, jak jego myśli są słuszne. Aż dziw bierze, że wciąż się nie domyślił, że Naruto i Naruko to jedna i ta sama osoba. Z drugiej strony, kto by uwierzył, że chłopak z własnej woli udawał dziewczynę.  
  
— Nieważne — odparł ostrożnie Naruto, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. — Zanim coś się jeszcze stanie, to chodźmy do tego miasteczka. Mam ochotę się zabawić. Trzeba wykorzystać to, że się umówiliśmy. — Chwyciwszy go za ręce, pociągnął Sasuke w stronę lunaparku.  
  


OoO

  
Prawdziwa zabawa zaczęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy doszli na miejsce. Naruto jak mały dzieciak biegał od jednej atrakcji do drugiej i trzymając chłopaka za ramię, wciąż namawiał na inną przejażdżkę. Doszło do tego, że jeździli na samochodzikach, byli na kolejce górskiej, która sprawiła, że nawet pod opanowanym Sasuke ugięły się nogi, kiedy wysiadł z wagonika. Byli też na czymś takim, co pędziło z niesamowitą prędkością w górę, by jeszcze z większą szybkością zjechać w dół. Sami nie wiedzieli jak to się nazywa, ale efekt był piorunujący. Naruto nie wiedział, czy krzyczał ze strachu, czy z zabawy. Nie zabrakło też przejażdżki na Diabelskim Młynie, jednak nie doszło tam do pocałunku, kiedy wagonik znalazł się na najwyższym punkcie. Uchiha się nie domagał, bo już sobie uświadomił, że takie numery nie przejdą z Naruko.   
  
Dlatego, zamiast podziwiać widok roztaczajmy się na zewnątrz, spoglądał na twarz dziewczyny, która wyrażała dziecinną radość. To właśnie najbardziej mu się w niej podobało, że wciąż się śmieje, a jej śmiech dociera nawet do oczu, które rozbłyskują wewnętrznym blaskiem.   
  
Oprócz tych wielkich atrakcji, odwiedzili też te mniejsze. Byli w małym zoo, gdzie Naruto karmił marchewkami króliki, zjedli różne przysmaki z kilku budek przydrożnych, a także Sasuke wygrał dla niego na strzelnicy dużego misia z błękitną kokardą na szyi. Uzumaki najpierw sam próbował go wygrać, ale uzyskał ledwie połowę punktów, jakie były wymagane za tę nagrodę. Uchiha, nie mogąc już patrzeć na jego zawiedzioną minę, sam zdobył maskotkę i ją mu podarował, za co został wynagrodzony cmoknięciem w policzek.   
  
Kiedy już byli wykończeni tym wszystkim, poszli do parku, gdzie kupili sobie lody. Miętowy dla Sasuke i czekoladowy dla Naruto.  
  
— Proszę — powiedział Sasuke, wręczając Uzumaki’emu rożka i siadając tuż koło niego na ukrytej wśród drzew ławce.  
  
— Dzięki. — Odebrał go i zlizał z palców czekoladową strużkę, która pociekła po waflu. — Mięta — stwierdził nagle i polizał swojego loda z boku. — Moje lody mają posmak mięty. — Spojrzał na chłopaka, który także polizał swojego loda.  
— A mój czekolady. Zapewne, jak je niosłem przez przypadek musiałem otrzeć o siebie. To dlatego ty czujesz miętę, a ja czekoladę — wyjaśnił, znów liżąc z boku loda, by ten nie pociekł mu po palcach jak u „blondynki”.  
— To wiemy, jak smakowałyby nasze usta.  
  
Odpowiedział luźno i wystawiając swój różowy języczek, zaczął lizać powolnymi ruchami loda, zjeżdżając co rusz na swoje palce, i oblizując je, a nawet czasami wsadzając całe do ust po czym ssąc je. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jakie wrażenie wywiera na Sasuke, który przestał na moment jeść i tylko na niego patrzył. Na te pełne usta, poruszający się zmysłowo język i opuszczone powieki z długimi rzęsami, które rzucały delikatne cienie na policzki „dziewczyny”. Chcąc przestać się na nią gapić, postanowił zacząć rozmowę.  
  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego pracujesz w tym klubie? Naszyjnik, który nosisz jest drogi, więc nie jesteś biedna.  
  
Rzucił to lekko, ale było widać, że odpowiedź go interesuje. Naruto za to na początku się spiął, ale po chwili zastanowienia, postanowił powiedzieć mu prawdę. Nie całą, ale zawsze prawdę. Przecież utajnianie pewnych szczegółów nie jest kłamstwem.  
  
— Pudło. Nie jestem bogata, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Muszę tam pracować, by żyć w porządnych warunkach.  
  
— A nie możesz pracować gdzieś indziej? Jesteś pełnoletnia, możesz znaleźć pracę, gdzie chcesz.  
  
— Przyjrzyj mi się — nakazał mu, co Sasuke uczynił, ale chyba nie skupił się na tym, co miał ujrzeć. — Czy ja wyglądam na dziewiętnaście lat? Raczej na piętnaście. Nikt by nie przyjął do poważnej pracy tak wyglądającą osobę. A u Jima zarabiam bardzo dobrze, na godnych warunkach.   
  
— Jim?  
  
— Myślałam, że go poznałeś. To barman, a jednocześnie właściciel tego klubu — wyjaśnił.  
  
— Kojarzę go — przytaknął. Pamiętał tego dobrodusznego mężczyznę. — A rodzice? Nie mogą ci pomoc?  
  
— Nie. A raczej… nie powinnam tak mówić. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miałam roczek. Nawet ich nie pamiętam. Jedyną pamiątką po nich jest ten naszyjnik. — Wyjęła klejnot, spoglądając na niego. — Przez siedemnaście lat mieszkałam w sierocińcu, a później, jak dorosłam, wyprowadziłam się i zamieszkałam na własny rachunek. Oto cała historia. Żałosne, czyż nie?  
  
— Nie. Raczej smutne — powiedział, odgarniając mu włosy z oczu.  
  
— Lepiej taki nie bądź, bo inaczej się w tobie zakocham. — Kąciki ust Naruto uniosły się delikatnie.  
  
— Czyż nie o to chodzi? — Także się uśmiechnął.   
  
Ta chwila była bardzo romantyczna,  ale zepsuł ją deszcz, który spadł niespodziewanie. Można było go określić „urwaniem” chmury. Naruto pisnął i chwytając misia w objęcia, poderwał się z ławki. Lody zostały zapomniane.  
  
— Chodź! Niebezpiecznie jest zostawać podczas takiej ulewy pod drzewami. Tu niedaleko jest wiadukt. Ukryjemy się pod nim. — Sasuke chwycił go za dłoń i razem z nim popędził na miejsce. Kiedy tam się znaleźli byli całkowicie przemoczeni, a wydawało się, że taka pogoda potrwa jeszcze przez jakiś czas. — Tu przynajmniej nie pada.  
  
Powiedział i chciał obrócić się w stronę „blondynki”, gdy nagle został przygwożdżony do ściany, a jego oczy zostały zasłonięte przed delikatną dłoń Uzumaki’ego. Nie wiedział, co się działo,  ale nie wyrywał się.  
  
— Nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział. Strasznie wyglądam, kiedy jestem przemoczona — powiedział szybko na jednym wydechu.  
  
— Ja również jestem mokry. Nie musisz się wstydzić. — Chwycił jego dłoń, chcąc ją odciągnąć od swoich oczu.  
  
— Nie! — krzyknął spłoszony Naruto. — Jestem dziewczyną, więc to co innego. Proszę, nie patrz!  
  
— Dobrze. Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie — westchnął, zabierając dłoń z ręki Naruto.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
Tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby chłopak zobaczył go z innego powodu. Deszcz zmył jego makijaż, a na policzkach pokazały się lisie blizny, jak je nazywał. Były one tak samo widoczne, jak za dnia, jakby wcale ich nie ukrywał. Gdyby Sasuke je zobaczył, mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, aż doszedłby do prawidłowych wniosków.  
  
— Już się przejaśnia. Pobiegnę do domu — rzekł, widząc jak chmury się rozchodzą. — Dziękuję ci za miłe popołudnie. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam. A to twoja nagroda.  
  
Uniósł się na palcach i pocałował Sasuke, który uchylił wargi. Odruchowo, bez żadnych nadziei… ale Naruto wsunął swój język do jego ust, przejeżdżając nim po jego podniebieniu i trącając język wyższego chłopaka. Jednak, kiedy ten chciał oddać pocałunek, wycofał się. Sasuke stał jeszcze chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, aż uniósł powieki. „Dziewczyny” już nie było. Uciekła gdzieś. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszka, ale wiedział, gdzie może ją spotkać, bo na pewno nie zrezygnuje z niej.


	8. Chapter 8

Od ich spotkania minęły dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie nie mogli się spotykać za dnia. Nie ułatwiało też sprawy to, że Naruko wciąż nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie mieszka, a Sasuke wkrótce zrezygnował z nakłaniania jej do tego. Zamiast tego, gdy tylko miał wolny wieczór, szedł do klubu, by się z nią spotkać. Jednak ich związek wciąż był na tym samym etapie, co wcześniej. „Dziewczyna” zgadzała się jedynie na pocałunki. Sasuke nie mógł nawet dotknąć jej piersi. Na początku sądził, że jest to spowodowane tym, że nie ma się czym zbytnio pochwalić. Dlatego próbował prawić jej komplementy, ale ta spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna i kazała mu przestać, bo kompleksów na pewno nie ma. Jedynie w czym się trochę posunęli do przodu było to, że Naruko czasami przytulała się do niego i wsuwała swoje dłonie pod jego ubranie gładząc jego tors.   
  
Drugie, co się zmieniło, nie wiązało się z jego nową fascynacją, a może wiązało… W szkole, chodząc korytarzami szukał wzrokiem blond czupryny. Kiedy zaś ją ujrzał i upewnił się, że właściciel ma błękitne oczy, podchodził do Uzumaki’ego, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Po raz pierwszy, gdy to zrobił, chłopak się zdziwił. Przez kilka sekund patrzył się na niego jak na jakieś indywiduum, a po chwili zaczął z nim rozmawiać normalnie. Sasuke dostrzegł, że ten niepozorny chłopak, mimo że wciąż się śmieje i udaje głupka, to jednak czasami poważnieje i odpowiada mu szczerze aż do bólu. Spowodowało to, że coraz bardziej się nim interesował i starał się z nim spędzić każdą wolną chwilę, z czego nie były zadowolone jego fanki. Nie podobało im się, że ktoś zawraca głowę ich ukochanemu.   
  
Tak jak można było się spodziewać, uważały, że Sasuke należy tylko do nich i nikt nie powinien się do niego zbliżać. Doszło nawet do tego, że Uchiha musiał w kilku ostrych słowach powiedzieć im, żeby się odczepiły. Miał na początku — za prośbą Naruto — nie interweniować, ale nie wytrzymał, jak pewnego dnia ujrzał go całego przemoczonego.   
  
Okazało się, że niektóre dziewczyny wylały na niego z pierwszego piętra wodę do zmywania podłogi. Od tamtego czasu, gdy Sasuke „zwrócił uwagę” swoim fankom, wszystkie prześladowania Uzumaki’ego się skończyły. Sasuke nie mógł uwierzyć, że mimo tych wszystkich nieprzyjemności, jakich doświadczył Naruto, ten wciąż swobodnie z nim rozmawiał. Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zauważył u siebie chęć ochraniania tej niewinnej istotki, jaką objawiał mu się chłopak. Przez te dwa tygodnie stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Sasuke zauważył, że czasami Naruto spogląda na niego tęsknym wzrokiem kiedy sądzi, że tego nie widzi. Nie komentował tego, bo uważał, że chłopak nie chciał, by o tym mówił.  
  


OoO

  
Sasuke wyszedł ze szkoły. Grał w drużynie koszykarskiej, dlatego w piątkowe wieczory wychodził ze szkoły prawie ostatni. Jednak teraz jak na złość zaczęło padać. Był to ciepły deszcz, ale dosyć mocny. Chłopak powiódł wzrokiem przez całe podwórko szkoły, jakby instynktownie czegoś szukał. Jego przeczucie się nie pomyliło, bo ujrzał chłopaka leżącego na jednej z ławek. Od razu wiedział, kto to.   
  
Otwierając parasol, który wziął ze sobą dzisiaj rano, podszedł do Uzumaki’ego, bo to właśnie on był tym chłopakiem.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał, stając nad nim i zasłaniając ich obu parasolem. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, uklęknął. — Ty chyba nie śpisz?  
  
Zapytał, ale odpowiedź była oczywista. Aż dziw bierze, że mógł zasnąć na deszczu. Chciał go obudzić, bo już całkiem przemókł leżąc na ławce, ale zrezygnował z tego. Naruto wyglądał w tamtym momencie jeszcze bardziej rozkosznie, niż normalnie. Kropelki wody spływały z jego włosów na policzki, inne zaś wybrały sobie drogę przez jego szyję na tors. Nawet wargi błyszczały mu od wody.   
  
Sasuke, patrząc tak na jego usta, powziął decyzję, że w końcu przekona się, czy smakują one malinami. Pochylając się nad nim zetknął swoje wargi z jego, a czując ten wyczekiwany smak, wysunął język i przejechał nim po jego wargach. Kiedy zaś te się uchyliły, wsunął go do środka, pogłębiając pocałunek. Pocałunek był namiętny, a jednocześnie delikatny. Sasuke był jak w jakimś amoku. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z tego co właśnie czyni. Otrzeźwiło go dopiero senne mruknięcie chłopaka. Natychmiast się od niego odsunął i zrobił to w ostatnim momencie. Naruto uniósł powieki i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
  
— Sasuke? — Usiadł i przetarł oczy, jednocześnie odsuwając mokre kosmyki włosów, które przykleiły mu się do policzków. — Co ty tu robisz?  
  
— To raczej ja powinienem ci zadać to pytanie. To ty śpisz na deszczu — odpowiedział Uchiha, odwracając głowę.  
— Lubię deszcz — stwierdził swobodnie. — Rumienisz się — powiedział z zaskoczeniem.  
  
— Wcale nie — zaprzeczył, odwracając jeszcze bardziej głowę. Czuł się dziwnie z świadomością, że całował chłopaka. Najgorsze jednak było to, że mu się to podobało. — Wstawaj. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. — Zabieram cię do siebie. Tam się osuszysz.  
  
— Nie skorzystam. — Wstał. — Pójdę już do domu. — Miał już odejść, ale powstrzymała go dłoń Sasuke na nadgarstku.  
  
— Nie wygłupiaj się. Jeszcze przez swoją głupotę zachorujesz i nie będziesz się pojawiać w szkole. Mój dom jest niedaleko… i nie ma tam nikogo — dodał po chwili.  
  
— Niech ci będzie. Prowadź —poddał się Naruto.  
  
— Trzeba było tak od razu. — Przyciągnął go do siebie tak, żeby parasol zasłaniał ich obu.  
  
— Wciąż się rumienisz — powiedział niewinnie Naruto, nawet nie będąc świadom, że to on jest temu wszystkiemu winny.  
  
— Przymknij się. Jestem zmęczony po treningu.  
  
— Jak sobie życzysz.  
  
Uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i wtulił się ufnie w ramię. Ich znajomość przez te dwa tygodnie zaszła tak daleko, że Naruto nie miał żadnych oporów tak się do niego zbliżyć. W dodatku, czasami zapominał się przez to, że jako Naruko było bardzo blisko chłopaka. Sasuke też nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że ten się w niego wtulił. Sam objął go wolnym ramieniem w pasie, żeby na Uzumakiego nie spadały krople deszczu. Przy tym zerknął na jego opuchnięte po pocałunku usta, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wciąż w jego głowie kołatała się myśl, że ciało, zapach, a teraz jeszcze smak pocałunku Naruto jest mu znany. W jego sercu zaczęło się wykluwać niemiłe podejrzenie, ale próbował nie dopuścić je do głosu.   
  
Tak idąc koło siebie po półgodzinie doszli do domu Sasuke. Była to dość sporej wielkości rezydencja z dużym ogrodem, znajdująca się w jednej z lepszych dzielnic.   
  
— Mieszkasz tutaj? — zapytał Naruto, spoglądając niepewnie na wszystko.  
  
— Tak. Wchodź. — Otworzył przed nim drzwi, a Uzumaki wszedł nieśmiało do środka. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w takich luksusach. Wszystko w środku było bardzo drogie. Bał się ruszyć na krok, by tylko nie zamoczyć podłogi, ale najwidoczniej gospodarz tego wszystkiego nie miał takich obaw. — Co tak stoisz? Chodź. — Sasuke odłożył parasol i ściągnął mokrą koszulę.  
  
— Ale…   
  
— Jesteś jak dziecko. — Podszedł do niego i zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę.  
  
— Czekaj! — krzyknął i uciekł spod jego zwinnych palców.  
  
— Przestań się wygłupiać. — Zmroził go spojrzeniem. — Jeśli nie chcesz się tutaj rozebrać, to idziemy do mojego pokoju i bez żadnego marudzenia.  
  
Nie mówiąc już nic więcej poszedł do swojej sypialni. Naruto nie miał wyboru. Jak już tu przyszedł, to musiał się dostosować do poleceń gospodarza. Kiedy doszli na miejsce, znaleźli się w dużym pokoju, gdzie centralne miejsce zajmowało łóżko, spokojnie mogące pomieścić dwie i jedną małą osobę. Nie zabrakło też porządnej wieży, kolekcji płyt i małej biblioteczki z poważnymi jak i bardziej frywolnymi tytułami.  
  
— Nie dajesz mi wyboru.  
  
Sasuke przerwał jego obserwację. Stanąwszy przed nim, ponownie zaczął rozpinać guziki jego bluzki. Za to Naruto zajął się tym razem obserwacją torsu chłopaka, który znalazł się tuż przed jego nosem. Na jego policzkach widniały rumieńce, gdy Sasuke powolnym, wręcz erotycznym ruchem, zsunął mokrą bluzkę z jego ramion. Kiedy uniósł wzrok na twarz ukochanego zobaczył, że ten mu się uważnie przygląda.  
  
— Co…? — Chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, ale nie zdążył. Poczuł jak ten dotyka jego policzków, sunąc kciukami po bliznach.  
  
— Tak jak myślałem. Są delikatne. Pokrywa je mięciutki meszek, że ma się ochotę wciąż je dotykać — powiedział, jakby to była odpowiedź na pytanie zaskoczonego chłopaka.  
  
Zbliżył się do niego, chcąc jeszcze raz posmakować tych ust. Wciąż zapominał, że Naruto to nie dziewczyna. W dodatku teraz, jak poznał smak jego ust, nie mógł z nich zrezygnować. Miał ochotę go całować i dotykać, choć wiedział, że nie jest to normalne. Zaś Naruto nie potrafił go powstrzymać. On też tego pragnął — być jak najczęściej z Sasuke, ale nie jako Naruko, tylko Naruto. Lecz w chwili, gdy ich usta miały się połączyć, usłyszeli dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, po których nastąpiło otwarcie drzwi i krzyk:  
  
— Sasuke, jestem w domu! Pomóż mi z tymi zakupami! — zawołał Itachi.  
  
— Poczekaj tu na mnie — powiedział Sasuke, owiewając swoim ciepłym oddechem usta Uzumaki'ego. — Pomogę mu i zaraz wracam. A ty w tym czasie osusz się trochę w łazience. Możesz wziąć jakieś moje ubrania z szafy. Tylko nie idź. — Dotknął jeszcze raz jego policzka i odszedł szybkim krokiem, by pomoc bratu.  
  
— Co się tu dzieje, do cholery? — zapytał Naruto, gdy ten wyszedł. — Sasuke chyba zwariował, ale jak dla mnie, mógłby zostać już tym wariatem do końca. — Uśmiechnął się i zaczął szukać jakiś suchych ubrań. Przecież Sasuke mu pozwolił.


	9. Chapter 9

— Co jest, aniki? — zapytał Sasuke, schodząc ze schodów.

— Ty mnie jeszcze pytasz?! — Itachi spojrzał na niego znad toreb pełnych zakupów. — Nie stój tak, tylko mi z tym wszystkim pomóż — rozkazał mu, wpychając jednocześnie w jego ręce dwie siatki.

— Nie mógłbyś sam tego zrobić? — prychnął pod nosem, ale posłusznie poszedł za nim do kuchni.

— Nie — odparł spokojnie. — Obaj mieszkamy w tym samym domu i dzielimy się obowiązkami po równo. Ostatnio i tak je zaniedbałeś… Wciąż gdzieś latasz i znikasz prawie na całe noce. Nic ci wcześniej nie mówiłem, bo twój charakter zmienił się na lepsze, ale jeśli dalej będzie się tak zachowywał, dostaniesz areszt domowy. — Zrobił mu krótką pogadankę w czasie rozpakowywania zakupów.

— Nie możesz nic takiego zrobić! — Sasuke trzasnął słoikiem z dżemem o stół, aż cud że się nie rozbił. — Mam dziewiętnaście lat i nie masz prawa ograniczać mojej wolności. — Spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem czekając, co teraz powie.

— Mam prawo. — Itachi odłożył wszystkie produkty na półkę w lodówce i odwrócił się do Sasuke, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. — Jestem twoim opiekunem odkąd umarli nasi rodzice i mieszkasz w moim domu. Dopóki tak jest, masz mnie słuchać.

— Dobrze więc. Mogę w każdej chwili się wyprowadzić i zamieszkać na swój własny rachunek. Rodzice zostawili wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy dla mnie — parsknął wściekle. Ta sprzeczka przeradzała się już w bardzo poważną kłótnię.

— A co z twoimi studiami? Będziesz musiał się uczyć, zajmować domem i wszystkimi obowiązkami z tym związanymi. Nie poradzisz sobie. — Itachi spojrzał na brata tym swoim spojrzeniem, którego Sasuke tak nie cierpiał.

— Nie musisz się martwić. Poradzę sobie bez ciebie doskonale. — Wyprostował się dumnie, jakby chciał jeszcze bardziej podkreślić wagę swoich słów.

— To radź sobie sam — odpowiedział mu. Tego dziewiętnastolatek się nie spodziewał, ale już nie mógł cofnąć swoich poprzednich słów.

— Świetnie! — krzyknął. Bracia mierzyli się przez chwilę w ciszy zimnym spojrzeniem, aż usłyszeli nieśmiałe:

— Przepraszam…. Nie przeszkadzam? — Sasuke podczas kłótni zapomniał o jednym istotnym fakcie, który właśnie znalazł się w kuchni.

Jak na komendę obaj odwrócili się w stronę Naruto, który stał w przejściu. Ubrany był tylko w swoje bokserki i zbyt dużą jak dla niego koszulę Sasuke, która sięgała mu do kolan. Z jeszcze mokrych włosów na kark i zarumienione policzki spływały mu kropelki wody. W tej chwili wyglądał jak porzucony i słodki pięciolatek. Nie można było się nim nie zachwycić. Jedynym, który nie był świadom tego jak wygląda, był sam Uzumaki.

— Doby wieczór — odpowiedział niespodziewanie miękkim głosem Itachi, podchodząc do niego. Sasuke widział przez chwilę w oczach brata błysk, który mu się wyjątkowo nie spodobał. — Nie przeszkadzasz. Przepraszam za tę kłótnię. To nie taktowne, tak się zachowywać, gdy w domu jest gość. Proszę jeszcze raz mi wybaczyć.

— Nic… nie szkodzi — powiedział cicho, Naruto jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc i opuszczając powieki, przez co jego długie i dziewczęce rzęsy rzuciły cień na jego policzki.

— Ulżyło mi.

Itachi uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego stronę, przez co Sasuke omal nie szedł na zawał. Jego brat uśmiechający się… to był naprawdę rzadki i dziwny widok. Tak samo jak on z uśmiechem, ale zaczął łapać się, że robi to coraz częściej i to zawsze z powodu jakieś blondistotki. Czyżby jego brat też miał zacząć się uśmiechać z powodu Naruto? Nie, to niemożliwe… absolutnie niewykonalne, ale przecież był teraz świadkiem tego.

— Cieszę się. Nie mógłbym znieść, że taka niczym anioł niewinna osoba, ma do mnie jakiś uraz.

— Wcale nie jestem taki niewinny — odparł uśmiechając się, a kiedy to zrobił pomyślał, że gdyby ten mężczyzna wiedział, czym się zajmuje na pewno nie porównywałby go do anioła.

— Ach… nie twierdź tak — zaprzeczył Itachi. — Znam się na ludziach.

— Przykro mi, ale w moim wypadku się pomyliłeś…. Przepraszam, jak ma pan na imię?

— Itachi i nie żaden pan — podpowiedział mu. — Jestem bratem tego niewychowanego chłopaka. — Słysząc to, Sasuke mruknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, ale zignorowali to obaj. — A jak ty się nazywasz?

— Uzumaki Naruto.

— Uzumaki? — Słysząc to, Itachi zmarszczył brwi, nad czymś się zastanawiając.

— Czy coś nie tak? — spytał go, widząc jego reakcję na swoje słowa.

— Nie, tylko to nazwisko z czymś mi się kojarzy, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć z czymś.

— Ach… Szkoda — westchnął, by po chwili podnieść na niego wzrok pełen nadziei. — Czy mogę cię prosić, że jeśli przypomnisz sobie coś związane z moim nazwiskiem, to mi powiesz?

— Tak, oczywiście. Przyrzekam. — Pogłaskał go uspokajająco po głowie.

— Dziękuję. — Uśmiech, którym go obdarował Naruto był szczery i pełen wdzięczności. Dosięgną on nawet jego oczu, które zabłysły wewnętrznym blaskiem.

— Może przestaniecie się mizdrzyć przed moim nosem? — Tę chwilę przerwał Sasuke, który stał już od paru minut obok i obserwował to z coraz większą irytacją.

— Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? — spytał pół żartem pół serio Itachi.

— Nie żartuj sobie. Po prostu miałem dość patrzenia, jak go podrywasz. — Minął ich. — Idę na górę się przebrać. — Naruto odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż na samą górę.

— Co was łączy? — Jego obserwację zakłóciło pytanie mężczyzny.

— Słucham? — Spojrzał na niego niewinnym spojrzeniem.

— Pytałem, co was łączy? — Nastawił wodę i zaczął przygotowywać kolację. — Usiądź i opowiadaj.

— Nic nas nie łączy. — Usiadł przy stole, obserwując jego krzątaninę. — Jesteśmy tylko… przyjaciółmi. — Mężczyźnie nie uszło uwadze to chwilowe zawahanie.

— Sasuke nigdy nie przyprowadził do domu żadnych swoich przyjaciół. Czasami sądzę, że nie ma żadnych. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy cię zobaczyłem. W dodatku tak ubranego. — Zerknął kącikiem oka na zszokowaną minę chłopaka.

— To nie tak! — krzyknął. — My nic nie robiliśmy… my tylko… deszcz... i tego…

Plątał się w „zeznaniach”, bawiąc się dla uspokojenia rzemykiem naszyjnika. Gdy go dotykał, czuł się lepiej. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sasuke przy rozbieraniu go nie zauważył kryształów. Zapewne jego wzrok to zauważył, ale mózg nie zarejestrował — czasami się tak zdarza. Gdyby jednak Sasuke był taki jak zwykle, to by od razu połączył ten naszyjnik z Naruko. A tak w ogóle to ciekawe, co mu się stało, że był cały czas jakiś nieprzytomny. Takie oto właśnie myśli krążyły po głowie Uzumaki’ego, gdy próbował się jakoś wytłumaczyć z tego, jak jest ubrany. W końcu jednak Itachi postanowił się nad nim zlitować.

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko takim zawiązkom. Sam zadaje się z pewnym chłopakiem, więc nie musisz się niczego wstydzić. To jak wam się układa? — Odwrócił w jego stronę głowę, wciąż mieszając sos.  
— Wcale nam się nie układa — westchnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

— Hmmmm… A to ciekawe. Sądziłem, że dobrze. Odkąd wszedłeś do kuchni nie mógł od ciebie oderwać spojrzenia, a także nie udało mu się ukryć tego, że jest zazdrosny, gdy cię podrywałem. Także wciąż się wymyka w nocy, żeby się z tobą spotkać…

— To nie ze mną się spotyka — przerwał w połowie jego wywód, opuszczając głowę, by włosy zasłoniły jego uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Czuł się szczęśliwy, z jakiegoś głupiego powodu czuł zadowolenie.

— Czyżby mój braciszek grał na dwa fronty? — rzucił w przestrzeń zaprzestając mieszania.

— Możliwe…

Naruto uniósł na niego spojrzenie. O tym nie pomyślał. Czyżby Sasuke był osobą, która zdradza… ale przecież zawsze najpierw rzucał dziewczyny, nim zaczął chodzić z inną. Zawsze był znany ze swoich dobrych manier. Było niemożliwe, że tak nagle… Z drugiej strony był pewny, że gdyby im nie przerwał Itachi, Sasuke by go pocałował. Także był zafascynowany jego ciałem. Gdyby to zrobił, to by zdradził Naruko. Co z tego, że była to jedna i ta sama osoba? On o tym nie wiedział.

Uzumaki’m zaczęły targać niemiłe wątpliwości. Pogrążyłby się w nich jeszcze bardziej, gdyby nie odezwał się Sasuke, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie już od pewnego momentu.

— Aniki, to nie twój interes, co się dzieje w moim życiu miłosnym.

Itachi wraz z Naruto odwrócili się w jego stronę. Chłopak stał boso w czarnych spodniach i rozpiętej białej koszuli, oparty o framugę.

— Nie rozmawialibyśmy o tym, gdybyś nie zdradzał. Tylko nie wiem jeszcze kogo. Jego… — wskazał łyżką na Naruto — …czy kogoś innego… — Udał zamyślenie.

— Nikogo nie zdradzam — odparł rumieniąc się. Przecież kłamał. Zdradził Naruko całując Uzumaki’ego, ale w tamtym momencie nie mógł się powstrzymać, tak samo jak w pokoju. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Itachi rozsądnie nie skomentował jego czerwonych plam na policzkach.

— Nieważne. Siadaj i zapnij koszulę, bo jeszcze mi się tu przeziębisz — rozkazał. Sasuke nic mu nie powiedział. Nie chciał znowu zacząć się kłócić. Na pewno nie przy Naruto, dlatego bez szemrania wykonał jego polecenie.

— To może ja już sobie pójdę. — Naruto zaczął się podnosić ze swojego krzesła. — Nie będę przeszkadzać.

— Siadaj. — Itachi natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy nim, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach i usadzając go na miejscu. — Kolacja jest już prawie gotowa. Zjesz z nami, wypijesz herbatę, a Sasuke później odprowadzi cię do domu. Z takim wyglądem nie powinieneś chodzić sam po zmroku. — Mrugnął do niego. — A przy okazji, w tym czasie wyschną twoje ciuchy. Sasuke też nie ma nic przeciwko. Prawda? — zwrócił się teraz do drugiego chłopaka.

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko.

— Ale naprawdę nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.

— Nie przeszkadzasz.

Warknął ostrzej Sasuke i położył na jego nagim udzie dłoń. Naruto zareagował automatycznie. Odwrócił się natychmiast i zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym pogardy i wyższości. Tak można było patrzeć tylko na najbardziej obrzydliwego i nic niewartego robaka, który nie ma prawa istnieć. Ten wzrok często odpędzał zbyt nachalnych klientów w klubie.

Dziewiętnastolatek przeszyty takim spojrzeniem, zabrał dłoń zszokowany. Itachi także był zdziwiony zachowaniem Uzumakiego. Tak bardzo, że nieświadomie wzmocnił uścisk na jego ramionach, co otrzeźwiło chłopaka. Naruto opuścił zawstydzony głowę i wyszeptał:

—Przepraszam. Zostanę.

—Nie, nic się nie stało. — Itachi puścił go i podszedł do kuchenki. — Zaraz będzie gotowe. Rozluźnij się. Nic ci nie zrobimy. Nie jesteśmy żadnymi seryjnymi mordercami. — Próbował rozluźnić sytuację.

— Hai.

Odparł słabo, wciąż zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale to był już u niego odruch bezwarunkowy. Był boleśnie świadom tego, że Sasuke wciąż obserwuje go z podejrzliwością. I oto w takiej ciszy rozpoczęła się kolacja w domu Uchihy.


	10. Chapter 10

Pod nosem Naruto i Sasuke wylądowały talerze z przyszykowanym przez starszego z braci ciepłym posiłkiem. Uzumaki, nie zastanawiając się długo, chwycił do ręki widelec i zaczął pałaszować pulpety z makaronem, oblane sosem pomidorowym. Czasami, podczas jedzenia długa nitka makaronu pacnęła go delikatnie w nos, zostawiając na nim pomidorową smugę. Taki sposób jedzenia był w jakiś dziwny sposób nawet uroczy. Na tyle uroczy, że Sasuke zapominając o tym, że nie siedzą sami w kuchni, nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Co rusz się uśmiechał, gdy widział, jak Uzumaki ścierał ślady swojego nieudolnego jedzenia z policzków, zapominając o plamie na nosie. Jednak jego obserwacje zostały zakłócone przez Itachi’ego, który nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dokuczaniem swojemu braciszkowi.

— Sasuke, czyżby nie smakowała ci przygotowana przeze mnie kolacja? — zapytał, przez co został nagrodzony wściekłym spojrzeniem chłopaka.

— Czemu nie jesz? — Naruto również zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę i spoglądając na niego uważnie. — Przecież jest dobre.

— Sam widzisz.

Itachi uśmiechnął się w stronę Uzumaki’ego, a do jego uszu dotarł pomruk niezadowolenia Sasuke, któremu nie podobało się, że chłopak oddał uśmiech, jeszcze przy tym się rumieniąc. Tak jakby był do tego powód. Przecież uśmiechnął się do niego tylko zwykły, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna… z bezdennymi oczami, który w dodatku posiadał seksowne ciało i głęboki głos, sprowadzający na słuchacza przyjemne drżenie.

Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak myśli o swoim bracie, omal nie krzyknął z irytacji. Ta sytuacja robiła się już nieznośna. Co z tego, że jego aniki był seksowny. Przecież był do niego bardzo podobny i niczego mu również nie brakuje. Dlaczego więc Uzumaki, zamiast uśmiechać się do niego, spogląda spod opuszczonych rzęs na Itachi’ego?! Jeszcze narodzi się tu jakiś romans.

Sasuke nie był świadomy tego, że był zazdrosny o Naruto i nie mógł znieść myśli, że tych dwóch mogłoby poczuć coś więcej do siebie. Ta myśl powodowała u niego wybuch wściekłości. Nie powinien mieć takich uczuć, ponieważ Naruto był jedynie jego przyjacielem i nie miał prawa wtrącać się do jego życia uczuciowego, a poza tym miał przecież Naruko. Z drugiej jednak strony trzeba przyznać, że nawet jeśli mózg nie jest świadomy pewnego faktu, to i tak nasza dusza, intuicja, czy serce — zależnie, jak chcemy to nazwać — wiedziała już o tym wcześniej niż my jesteśmy tego świadomi. Właśnie to coś nami kieruje, kiedy nie wiemy jak się zachować. I to właśnie „to” kazało Sasuke chwycić brodę Uzumaki’ego i odwrócić jego głowę w swoją stronę, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy tej dwójki.

— Ty zamiast gapić się na mojego brata, powinieneś uważać na jedzenie. Jesteś cały umazany. — Pochylił się w jego stronę i zlizał pomidorową smugę z jego nosa. Kiedy się odsunął, Naruto był chyba w szoku. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone i nie odrywał od niego wzroku, ale po chwili się otrząsnął.

— Dzięki — wydusił, pochylając głowę nad swoim talerzem i zajmując się z powrotem jedzeniem, ale teraz ostrożniej. Wciąż czuł język chłopaka na swojej twarzy.

— Na pewno nie jesteście razem? — spytał Itachi, podpierając dłonią brodę. Kiedy to powiedział Naruto prychnął, choć to bardziej brzmiało tak, jakby próbował powstrzymać śmiech.

— Czemu wciąż o to pytasz? — spytał Sasuke.

— Każdemu nasunąłby się taki wniosek, gdyby zobaczył jak się przy nim zachowujesz. Widać przecież, że nie możesz oderwać od niego spojrzenia i… języka. — Po tym, Naruto już nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, co zaskoczyło braci.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — warknął w jego stronę Sasuke. Ale widząc jego rozpromieniony wzrok, jakoś nie mógł dłużej się gniewać.

— Nie… tylko… nie wiem… Nagle zachciało mi się śmiać — odparł, chichocząc. — Jesteście po prostu niesamowici. — Słysząc to, bracia spojrzeli na siebie, a później znów przenieśli wzrok na chłopaka, którzy szczerzył w ich kierunku swoje ząbki.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — Tym razem głos zabrał Itachi.

— Ciężko to wyjaśnić — powiedział Naruto, kiedy opanował wybuch wesołości. — Jesteście po prostu rodzeństwem. Dogryzacie sobie, ale mam wrażenie, że mimo tego bardzo się kochacie. I to właśnie jest takie niesamowite. Wiem, że moje wyjaśnienia są nielogiczne, ale patrząc i słuchając was, czuję się lżejszy… — Widząc jednak, że dalej nie rozumieją, opuścił zawstydzony głowę, dodając cicho: — Wiem, że to głupie… — Sasuke już otwierał usta, żeby zabrać głos, ale uniemożliwił mu to brat.

— Naruto… mieszkasz sam?

Po tym pytaniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza, która trwała, aż Uzumaki odpowiedział lekko, choć jego oczy były puste.

— Tak.

— Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

— Itachi, przestań. To nie jest przesłuchanie — powiedział Sasuke.

— To zwykłe pytanie, a nie, jak to pięknie ująłeś, „przesłuchanie”.

— Tak, ale on może nie chce na nie odpowiadać! — warknął. Nie chciał, by Naruto wspominał pierwszą wizytę w jego domu jako nieprzyjemny epizod.

— A może ta osoba nie chce, by mówili o niej tak, jakby jej nie było. — Naruto wtrącił się do rozmowy. — Sasuke, nie musisz mnie bronić. Umiem sobie radzić w życiu i jeśli uznam, że te pytania są niedyskretne, to po prostu odmówię udzielenia odpowiedzi. Itachi pytałeś mnie, gdzie są moi rodzice?

— Tak — przytaknął, spoglądając na Sasuke, który obrażony na cały świat zajął się swoim jedzeniem, ale czekał z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź Naruto.

— Nie żyją.

— Przykro mi…

— Tylko bez takich. — Naruto nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. — Nie chcę słuchać żadnych słów mających mnie pocieszyć. Nie pamiętam ich. Zginęli w dniu moich urodzin. Dlatego nie mam za czym tęsknić — wyjaśnił hardo.

— To, że ich nie pamiętasz nie znaczy, że za nimi nie tęsknisz. A nawet jeśli nie za nimi, to przynajmniej za miłością, uczuciem i ciepłem rodzinnym. Nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o swoich rodzicach, dlatego pytałeś mnie, czy wiem coś na temat twojego nazwiska. Także sam stwierdziłeś, że jesteśmy niesamowici. To świadczy o tym, że brakuje ci kogoś bliskiego. — Kiedy Itachi wygłosił swój monolog czekał na odpowiedź chłopaka, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się nawet na moment.

— Jesteś jakimś psychologiem od siedmiu boleści? — zmrużył oczy, a jego głos był bezbarwny.

— Nie, nie jestem żadnym psychologiem. Tylko prezesem pewnej firmy, ale to już zapewne wiesz. Jednak interesuję się tą dziedziną… ale nie tylko z tego powodu wiem, co czujesz. Także straciliśmy rodziców — powiedział spokojnie, jakby chciał uspokoić nastolatka, jednak skutek był odwrotny.

— Nie mów rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia. Zapewne strata waszych rodziców była dla was o wiele boleśniejsza, bo wy ich pamiętacie… ale wy i tak mieliście o wiele lepsze życie niż ja. Mieliście siebie i pieniądze. Ja byłem sam i bez grosza przy duszy. — Podniósł się gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło. — I nie mów, że wiesz co czuję, bo tego nie wiesz! — Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę pokoju Sasuke. Będąc na schodach, krzyknął jeszcze: — Dziękuję za posiłek i gościnę. Zabiorę tylko swoje rzeczy i opuszczę was! — Ostatnie zadanie było podkreślone trzaśnięciem drzwi.

— I co narobiłeś?! — krzyknął na niego Sasuke. — Musiałeś zaczynać tę rozmowę?!

— A sam odważyłbyś się go o to zapytać? Przecież widziałem, że jesteś ciekawy jego odpowiedzi. Nie miej do mnie pretensji, o to że chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć o twoim kochasiu.

— To nie żaden mój kochaś!

\- Tak, tak…. Dalej sobie to wmawiaj, a teraz lepiej pędź i spróbuj dogonić tego narwanego anioła. — Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, tym razem trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. — Dzisiejsze czasy są bardzo niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza dla ślicznych istotek, które wracają same do domu o późnej porze. To tylko taka subtelna aluzja. — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówił o czymś mało istotnym.

Sasuke przez chwilę patrzył się na niego stalowym wzrokiem, aż poderwał się ze swego miejsca i szybkim krokiem skierował się na korytarz, by wziąć kurtkę. Kiedy wychodził, ostrzegł jeszcze swego brata:

— Jak wrócę, to jeszcze porozmawiamy.

I znów zabrzmiało trzaśniecie drzwiami. W tym domu jeszcze nigdy nie trzaskano tyle razy drzwiami, jak dzisiejszego wieczoru.

— Hmmm… Mój kochany, mały braciszek dorasta. Trzeba mu wkrótce powiedzieć, że także chodzę z pewnym chłopakiem. Lecz najpierw niech pogodzi się ze swymi uczuciami.

Kiedy Itachi zajmował się sprzątaniem, Sasuke biegł uliczkami, poszukując Naruto. Miał utrudnione zadanie, ponieważ nie wiedział, gdzie chłopak mieszka. Mógł skręcić w każdą uliczkę, mógł być wszędzie. Sasuke mógł się jedynie kierować intuicją. Jednak na szczęście nie zawiodła go ona. Przed sobą zobaczył charakterystyczne blond włosy Uzumaki’ego, które opadały i unosiły się w rytmie jego gwałtownych kroków.

— Naruto, poczekaj! — krzyknął, ale chłopak nie zareagował. — Czemu na mnie nie zaczekałeś? — zapytał, gdy w końcu go dogonił i złapał za ramię, odwracając w swoją stronę.

— A po co miałbym na ciebie czekać?! — Uzumaki wyrwał się z jego uchwytu i nie czekając na niego, znów ruszył.

— Odprowadzę cię do domu. — Zrównał z nim krok.

— Nie trzeba. Umiem sobie sam radzić. Radziłem sobie zawsze i nie potrzebuję teraz niczyjej pomocy.

— Wybacz, ale nie wyglądasz na takiego, co by sobie poradziłby z jednym, a nie mówiąc już o kilku bandytach, gdyby cię zaczepili.

— Jesteś taki sam, jak Itachi. Także mówisz o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia — prychnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— Przestań już! — Złapał go za nadgarstek i zatrzymał. — Może i mój brat był dla ciebie nieprzyjemny, ale nie jesteśmy tacy sami! — Widząc powątpiewający wzrok Uzumaki’ego, dodał: — Nie licząc wyglądu…

— Tiaaaaa… Jasne. — Wywrócił oczami.

— To prawda!

Naruto może powiedziałby coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie z jednego z zaułków wyszło czterech mężczyzn. Po ich niepewnym kroku można było wywnioskować, że nie byli w zbyt dobrej formie.

— O, czyżby kłótnia kochanków? — zapytał jeden z nich, a reszta zaśmiała się z jego słów, chociaż wcale nie były zabawne.

— Odejdź — nakazał mu Sasuke, ale to spowodowało u opryszków jeszcze większą wesołość.

— Umiem sobie sam poradzić! — Naruto wyszarpał rękę z jego uścisku i skierował się w stronę mężczyzn.

— Widzisz. Ta ślicznotka nie jest tobą zainteresowana. — Zaśmiał się jeden z nich. Był w takim stanie, że nawet nie zauważył, że ta o której mówi, jest tak naprawdę nim. — Chodź, zabawimy się. — Położył rękę na ramieniu Uzumaki’ego.

— Zabieraj tę łapę — powiedział bez emocji Naruto.

— Oooo… Czyżby nasza piękna była nieśmiała?

— Zabieraj tę łapę — powtórzył.

— A jeśli tego nie zrobię?

Uchiha już robił krok do przodu by interweniować… ale to, co się stało, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Naruto chwycił spoczywającą na jego ramieniu dłoń mężczyzny i jednym szybkim ruchem przerzucił go na drugą stronę, powalając na ziemię. Podobny los czekał pozostałych kompanów, którzy przyszli z pomocą koledze. W pewnym momencie, Sasuke nawet zaczął im współczuć i to w chwili, kiedy Naruto złapał jednego z nich za przyrodzenie i mocno przekręcił, a kiedy ten się pochylał z bólu, przywalił mu dodatkowo kolanem w nos. Nie minęło nawet kilka chwil, a napastnicy leżeli na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu, a między nimi stał Uzumaki poplamiony krwią i to nie własną. Odgarnął z irytacją kosmyki włosów, które przykleiły mu się do twarzy i spojrzał z błyskami wściekłości na Sasuke, który stał zszokowany.

— Jak widzisz, nie potrzebuję pomocy. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. Mieszkam w tym bloku. — Wskazał głową na budynek, który znajdował się kilkanaście metrów dalej. — Cześć. — Omijając leżących mężczyzn, poszedł w swoją stronę. Po chwili się odwrócił. — I powiedz swojemu bratu, że nie jestem żadnym aniołem.

Zniknął w budynku, zostawiając chłopaka, który dalej nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Lecz on także wkrótce wrócił do swojego domu, nie przejmując się opryszkami, którzy jęcząc próbowali pozbierać się do kupy. Miał inne zmartwienia na głowie.


	11. Chapter 11

Minęły trzy tygodnie od tego „małego” incydentu. Trzy tygodnie, podczas których Sasuke wariował. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Naruto nie chciał go znać i gdy tylko próbował zagadnąć go w szkole, ten odchodził bez słowa. Czasami rzucał mu tylko niejednoznaczne spojrzenie. W dodatku, jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, to jeszcze Naruko nie chciała się z nim widzieć. Kiedy spytał o powód szefa klubu, ten wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że tylko przekazuje wiadomość od niej. Gdy zaś Uchiha zaproponował mu, że zapłaci podwójną cenę, byle tylko się z nią spotkać, ten odmówił tłumacząc, że Naruko jest jego najlepszą pracownicą i nie może sobie pozwolić, by ją stracić. A dziewczyna zagroziła odejściem, jeśli wpuści go do niej. Sasuke nie miał wyjścia, musiał odejść z niczym. Jednak nie rezygnował.

Czekał kilka godzin, aż dziewczyna skończy pracę, by ją spytać, dlaczego nie chce go widzieć. Lecz nawet to niczego nie wyjaśniło. Naruko stwierdziła, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać. Gdy zaś ponowił swoje pytanie, westchnęła i stwierdziła, że musi przemyśleć pewną sprawę i potrzebuje spokoju. Uchiha, jako dżentelmen, zgodził się już bez większego marudzenia, że da jej czas. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wariował. Czuł się niespokojny i rozkojarzony, gdy nie było przy nim Naruto albo dziewczyny. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki wpływ na jego zwyczaje wywarły te osoby. Przekonał się o tym dopiero, gdy zniknęli z jego życia i mógł je widzieć jedynie z daleka. Za to wszystko zaś obwiniał swojego brata. Uważał, że to skutek jego rozmowy z Naruto. Nie wiedział, jaki to ma związek z Naruko, ale podejrzewał, że jakiś miał.

Czas mijał, a on coraz bardziej tęsknił za błękitnymi tęczówkami, złocistymi włosami i ustami o smaku malin. Nie wiedział jednak za kim tak naprawdę tęskni. Lecz wszystko miało się zmienić, dzięki pewnemu telefonowi.

OoO

  
Sasuke rozdrażniony krążył po mieszkaniu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Czuł zaniepokojenie i niepewność. Chciałby pogadać z Na… Właśnie z kim? Z Naruto, który się na niego obraził… czy może z Naruko, która niespodziewanie przestała się do niego odzywać? Ta niewiedza powodowała u niego złość. Nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy, zaczął mylić te dwie osoby. Jednak najgorsze nadeszło pewnej nocy, kiedy w jego śnie dziewczyna, z którą się kochał zmieniła się w Uzumaki’ego. Obudził się wtedy zgrzany, zdyszany i z boleśnie pulsującą erekcją. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że gdy zaspakajał się za pomocą swojej ręki, miał pod powiekami obraz chłopaka. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale Naruto podniecał go tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej jak Naruko.

— Może w końcu usiądziesz i przestaniesz się tak szamotać? — zapytał go Itachi, gdy już po raz dziesiąty przeszedł koło fotela, na którym siedział. — Wyglądasz jak dzika, uwieziona puma — dodał.

— Nie porównuj mnie do głupiego zwierzęcia — prychnął w jego stronę.

— Ale puma do ciebie pasuje. Ta drapieżność i ten koci chód. Nic dziwnego, że wszystkie dziewczyny na ciebie lecą. Chociaż zapewne chciałbyś, żeby ktoś inny wyznał ci uczucia — powiedział spokojnie Itachi, przeglądając firmowe dokumenty.

— Zamknij się, łasico. — Posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Podobno nie chciałeś być porównywany do zwierzęcia, a sam to robisz.

— To nie mi rodzice nadali takie imię. — Znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Aleś ty nerwowy ostatnio. Jeśli ci tak brakuje Naruto, to przyciągnij go na siłę do domu i mu wszystko wyjaśnij, a później pocałuj na zgodę — zaproponował.

— Nie musiałbym nic robić, gdybyś nie zaczął tego całego przesłuchania — krzyknął, a Itachi uniósł wzrok znad papierów.

— Już ci mówiłem, to nie było żadne przesłuchanie. Sam chciałbyś wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej. Jednak nie miałeś tyle odwagi, by o coś zapytać. A kiedy byś miał w końcu dość tych wszystkich sekretów, to na siłę spróbowałbyś wyciągnąć odpowiedzi. Sądzę, że nawet tobie nie poszłoby łatwo. Dlatego lepiej, że ja o to zapytałem niż ty — wyjaśnił.

— Dużo się dowiedziałem — zakpił. — Tylko tyle, że jest sierotą. Nie pomyślałeś, że sam może mi to powiedzieć i nie skończyłoby się tak, jak się skończyło?

— Widząc jego reakcję uważam, że nawet po bliższej znajomości nie powiedziałby ci wszystkiego.

— Ty… — zaczął, ale przerwał mu dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia. Zerknąwszy na numer stwierdził, że go nie znał, ale postanowił odebrać. — Tak? — zapytał, a Itachi powrócił do swoich dokumentów, chodź z uwagą przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. — Kto mówi?

— Hyuuga Neji.

— Czego chcesz, Hyuuga? — odparł niegrzecznie.

— Jak zwykle, przyjemniaczek z ciebie. Mam informacje co do właściciela tego wisiorka, który kilka tygodni temu miałeś.

— Nie trzeba. Wiem do kogo należy i już go oddałem.

— To dlatego tak zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Naruto. Musiał być ci wdzięczny. — Usłyszał, a jego dłoń samoistnie zacisnęła się na urządzeniu. Tak mocno, że aż kostki mu zbielały. — Uchiha, co z tobą? Tak nagle zamilkłeś. — Nie tylko Neji był zaniepokojony zachowaniem chłopaka, także jego aniki już otwarcie na niego spoglądał.

— Co wspólnego ma z tym Uzumaki? — spytał głucho.

— Jak to? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że oddałeś mu ten wisiorek. — Hyuuga nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

— Oddałem go właścicielce…

— Chyba właścicielowi. Ten naszyjnik należy do Naruto. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że o tym nie wiedziałeś?

— Hyuuga, zaraz będę u ciebie. Wszystko mi dokładnie opowiesz — powiedział nagle.

— Jak to, u mnie? Przecież jest późno. Zostawmy to na jutro — zaproponował.

— Nie — odmówił ostro i rozłączył, nie dając chłopakowi możliwości zaprotestowania. — Idę do kolegi. Nie wiem, o której wrócę — rzucił do brata, kierując swoje kroki na korytarz.

— Nie przejmuj się mną. Zostanę tu sam bez nikogo. Przecież to nic takiego — powiedział.

Sasuke zmierzył go spojrzeniem i dodał:

— Zaproś więc sobie jakąś dziewczynę czy coś. Będziecie mieli całą noc dla siebie. Przenocuję gdzie indziej.

To powiedziawszy, wziął ze sobą kurtkę i pieniądze na niespodziewane wypadki i wyszedł. Gdy tylko drzwi z cichym stukotem zamknęły się za nim, Itachi uśmiechnął się. Porzucając dokumenty na stoliku, wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i wybrał już tak dobrze znany sobie numer.

— Cześć. To ja. Masz dziś wolną noc? — zapytał i czekał na odpowiedź. — Tak, to świetnie. Zapraszam cię do siebie… Co z moim bratem?… Nic, dał nam swoje pozwolenie… Czemu mi nie wierzysz? To prawda. Przecież nie mógłbym cię okłamać… Mógłbyś się nie śmiać?… Dobrze, przyjdź do mnie kiedy tylko będziesz mógł. A, i będziesz mógł zostać na jak długo chcesz… Tak, Sasuke sam powiedział, że mam cię zaprosić i przestań wątpić w moje słowa. Czekam na ciebie. Do zobaczenia. — Rozłączył się.

No cóż, Sasuke naprawdę dał mu swoją zgodę. Nie musiał przecież dodawać, że tak naprawdę jego brat miał na myśli jakąś dziewczynę. Jak wróci, to się dowie, że chodzi z chłopakiem. Zapewne do jutrzejszego ranka Sasuke również, zamiast jakieś pustogłowej dziewuszki, będzie posiadał interesującego kochanka.

W tym czasie, kiedy on rozmawiał ze swoim chłopakiem, Sasuke dojechał taksówką pod dom Hyuugi. Mógł sobie pozwolić na ten dość drogi wydatek. Jego rodzina była bogata, tak samo jak rodzina drugiego chłopaka. Zawsze wśród ich rodów trwała kłótnia o to, kto posiada szlachetniejsze korzenie. Jednak nigdy nie mogli tego ustalić, ponieważ najstarsze dokumenty, które kiedykolwiek trafiły w ich ręce, mówiły o klanie Hyuuga i Uchiha, ale także dodawały, że te rodziny już istnieją od pokoleń. Nawet w tych czasach, czasami między nimi wybuchały kłótnie o to.

Przebiegając ostatnie kilka metrów od ulicy do bramy rezydencji, stanął przed furtką i nacisnął dzwonek. Zerknął ze znudzeniem na kamerę umieszczoną w krzakach. Miał dziecinną zachciankę, by wystawić w jej stronę język, ale jakby to wyglądało? Przedstawiciel klanu Uchiha pokazujący język?

— Nie mogłeś przyjść jutro albo coś? — spytał go Neji, który pojawił się po drugiej stronie furtki.

— Nie, nie mogłem — odparł.

— Wiesz, że się nie przyjaźnimy?

— Tak, ale jednak szukałeś informacji o tym naszyjniku, a kiedy je znalazłeś od razu do mnie zadzwoniłeś. To chyba coś oznacza…

— Wchodź. — Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, otworzył furtkę.

Po kilkunastu metrach spaceru po podwórzu, dotarli do rezydencji Hyuugi. Neji otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zostawiając je otwarte. Tak jakby do było zaproszenie dla Sasuke. Może nie było to zbyt grzeczne, ale chłopak nie przejął się tym. Interesowały go w tej chwili tylko informacje, które posiadał jego szkolny kolega.

Dotarł do obszernego salonu, udekorowanego starymi gobelinami i różnymi rodzajami broni. Uchiha tylko przelotnie na nie spojrzał. Nie było to dla niego niczym nietypowym. Jego klan, tak jak rodzina Hyuugi, słynęła kiedyś z doskonałych wojowników, którzy ochraniali ten kraj, jak i ważne osobistości. On także posiadał w domu dużo podobnych pamiątek.

— Usiądź. Nie ma nikogo w domu. Możemy porozmawiać swobodnie — rzekł Neji, siadając na jednej z poduch leżących na podłodze.

— Tak, to dobrze — odparł, odrywając swój wzrok od jednej z katan, która mu się wyjątkowo spodobała. — Teraz mów, co wiesz o tym naszyjniku — rozkazał.

— Spokojnie. To dłuższa historia. Na pewno nie możesz przyjść jutro? — spytał.

— Nie — odparł takim tonem, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się z nim sprzeczać.

— Tak sądziłem — westchnął i podniósł z podłogi kilka książek. Kładąc je na stoliku otworzył jedną z nich. — Zacznijmy od początku, bo chyba pragniesz poznać każdy szczegół.

— Nic przede mną nie ukrywaj. Masz mi powiedzieć każdą błahostkę.

— Jak chcesz… — Zaczął szukać odpowiedniej strony. Sasuke bacznie śledził jego ruchy.


	12. Chapter 12

— Po co ci te książki? — zapytał Sasuke, gdy dostrzegł, o czym są te opasłe tomiska. — Przecież opisują historię klanów, które kiedyś istniały lub dalej istnieją. Tak jak nasze. Ja chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć o Uzumakim, a nie poznać historię, którą doskonale znam — warknął zirytowany.

— Co ci tak śpieszno? Przecież ci powiedziałem, że to będzie dłuższa opowieść. Przypominam ci, że to ty nie chciałeś poczekać do jutra. A jak chcesz poznać pochodzenie Naruto, to muszę zagłębić się trochę w historię. Rozumiesz? — Zerknął na niego tymi swoimi mlecznymi oczami.

— Dobrze. Tylko postaraj się opowiedzieć to w jak najbardziej skróconej wersji.

— Hai. — Przytaknął lekko głową. — Pochodzisz z klanu Uchiha, więc ufam, że twoi rodzice zadbali o twoją edukację, dotyczącą historii klanów?

— Tak. Wciąż pamiętam, jak ojciec kazał mi wymieniać nazwiska wszystkich pierwszych przywódców i rok ich pojawienia się na kartach historii. — Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie te godziny tortur.

— Tylko mi się tutaj nie użalaj — przerwał mu Neji. — Każdy członek pochodzący z klanu z tradycjami powinien znać takie rzeczy. — Gdy Sasuke spojrzał na niego z grymasem wściekłości, postanowił przejść do sedna. — Przynajmniej dzięki tej wiedzy nie będą musiał zaczynać od samego początku. — W końcu znalazł odpowiednią stronę i przesunął książkę w stronę Uchihy. — To jest Czwarty Hokage. Zapewne wiesz, kim byli Hokage? — zapytał, kładąc dłonie na ziemi i odchylając się do tyłu.

— Jak to pięknie ująłeś… — spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek — …to podstawowa wiedza. Hokage był przywódcą wioski Konoha. — Przyjrzał się uważnie rysunkowi przedstawiającego uśmiechniętego mężczyznę w białym płaszczu. Wydawał mu się dość znajomy.

— Masz rację. Jednak o Czwartym nie wiemy zbyt wiele. Jak mówią źródła, pojawił się niespodziewanie w wiosce i zasłynął w niej jako sławny wojownik. Wkrótce, Trzeci wziął go na swojego ucznia, a później mężczyzna sam stał się Hokage. Jednak zdarzyła się jakaś katastrofa, którą źródła określają Kyuubim. Nie wiemy zbytnio o co chodzi z tą nazwą. Mogło to być tornado lub powódź, a nawet popularne w tych czasach trzęsienie ziemi. Jednak niektórzy mówią, że być może to był dziwięcioogoniasty lis.

— Nie żartuj — prychnął.

— Możesz mi nie przerywać? — spytał zirytowany, ale widząc nieprzenikniony wzrok bruneta kontynuował: — Wiadomo jednak, że Czwarty jakoś powstrzymał tę katastrofę, lecz przy tym stracił życie.

— I co to ma wspólnego z Naruto? —zadał pytanie, wciąż spoglądając na ilustrację umieszczoną w książce.

— Jeszcze tego nie rozumiesz? — westchnął. — Chyba nie jesteś taki inteligentny, jak sądziłem.

— Chcesz się bić? — warknął. — Ostrzegam, nie jestem w zbyt dobrym nastroju. — Neji spojrzał na zaciśniętą szczękę chłopaka i napięte mięśnie, które drżały. Sasuke nie kłamał. Naprawdę był podenerwowany, ale gospodarz nie rozumiał, dlaczego Uchiha miałby być tak wściekły. Przecież nigdy nie był aż tak gwałtowny. Chociaż już podczas rozmowy przez telefon nie był sobą.

— Nie, nie chcę. Chcę za to, byś w końcu zaczął myśleć. Czwarty zostawił na świecie swojego potomka. To on właśnie dał początek klanu Namikaze. — Widząc szybką zmianę na twarzy dziewiętnastolatka, uśmiechnął się. — Widzę, że znasz ten klan.

— Każdy powinien go znać. To właśnie z niego pochodzili niezwykle uzdolnieni wojownicy. Jednak pojawiali się w wiosce nagle i równie szybko z niej odchodzili. Gdy tylko Konoha ich potrzebowali, oni się pojawiali. Byli podobno tak silni jak klan Uchiha i Hyuuga. Jednak mniej znani. Z tego, co mówił mi ojciec pamiętam też, że ten ród niedawno wymarł. Gdzieś tak w tym roku, w którym się urodziłem — powiedział, co pamiętał ze starych lekcji.

— W pewnym sensie masz rację.

— Jednak dalej nie mam pojęcia, jaki to ma związek z Naruto.

— Sasuke, zastanów się przez chwilę — rzekł szybko Neji, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. — On pochodzi z klanu Namikaze. — Jego słowa zostały okpione przez uniesienie brwi bruneta.

— Hyuuga… — Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. — Naruto ma na nazwisko Uzumaki a nie Namikaze. Nawet pięcioletnie dziecko dostrzeże różnicę.

— Spójrz jeszcze raz na Czwartego. Nie widzisz podobieństwa? — Stuknął palcem w kartkę. Sasuke zgodnie z jego zaleceniem przyjrzał się bliżej przedstawionemu na ilustracji mężczyźnie. Teraz, gdy wiedział czego szukać dostrzegał rysy, które miał także Naruto.

— Może i Naruto jest do niego podobny, ale zapewne też wielu innych ludzi.

— Niech ci będzie. To znaczy, że muszę przestawić ci kolejne dowody. — Hyuuga postawił na stoliku kolejny tom, który już był o wiele cieńszy niż wcześniejszy.

— Wycinki? — zapytał Sasuke widząc, że tak naprawdę jest to zeszyt z różnymi artykułami wyciętymi z gazet.

— Tak. Mój wujek zbiera ciekawsze artykuły. Miałem nadzieję znaleźć tu potrzebne informacje. Intuicja mnie nie zawiodła. Czytaj. — Podsunął mu pod nos zeszyt otwarty na odpowiedniej stronie.

Wycinek opowiadał o karambolu na autostradzie. Był to jeden z większych wypadków, jakie zaszły w tym mieście. Zginęło w nim pięćdziesiąt osób, a ponad osiemdziesiąt było rannych. Wypadek spowodował kierowca cysterny, który zasnął za kółkiem. Sasuke przeleciał wzrokiem treść artykułu, aż natknął się na podkreślony fragment.

— „Jedną z ofiar karambolu był Namikaze Minato. Słynny przedsiębiorca firmy zajmującej się produkcją broni oraz fundacji opiekującej się młodymi artystami…” — Uniósł głowę. — To tylko dowodzi, że tam zginął. Nic więcej.

— Niech ci będzie. Teraz następny a może i ostatni dowód. — Otworzył kolejną książkę.

— Album? — spytał Sasuke, gdy zobaczył zdjęcia różnych błyskotek. Przed jego oczami przewracały się kartki ze zdjęciami staranie zrobionych pierścionków, bransoletek i naszyjników.

— Jak byłem mały, zawsze lubiłem oglądać te fotografie, ale skończyłem z tym jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Jednak niektóre przedmioty wryły mi się w pamięć. — Uniósł głowę spoglądając w czarne tunele. — Dlatego wiedziałem, gdzie szukać. — Odwrócił album tak, by Sasuke mógł zobaczyć dokładnie zdjęcie i podpis pod nim.

Fotografia przedstawiała naszyjnik, który oddał Naruko. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Trzy kryształy umieszczone na cienkim rzemyku.

— „Dzieło autorstwa Uzumaki Kushina. Naszyjnik zrobiony z trzech unikatowych, półprzezroczystych kryształów Uzunu, zawieszonych na zwykłym rzemyku. Jak sama twórczyni twierdzi, zrobiła to specjalnie, bo chciała pokazać, że niezwykłe rzeczy pięknie komponują się z zwykłymi…” — Gdy skończył czytać ten fragment przełknął ze zdenerwowaniem ślinę. — Zgadzam się, że Naruto może być jej synem, ale to Uzumaki, a nie Namikaze.

— Poczekaj, to jeszcze nie wszystko. — Znów pokazał mu zeszyt z wycinkami, ale teraz otwartym na innej stronie. Tym razem był to artykuł z ceremonii ślubnej.

— „Ślub przedsiębiorcy Namikaze Minato i uzdolnionej jubilerki Uzumaki Kushina” — przeczytał nagłówek.

— I jeszcze to. — Podsunął mu kilka kartek. — Zdobyłem je z trudnością, ale się udało. Są to dokumenty ze szpitala. Gdyby moja kuzynka w nim nie pracowała, to nigdy bym ich nie zobaczył — wyjaśnił na zaintrygowane spojrzenie chłopaka. — Jest w nich, że Uzumaki Kushina przyjechała do szpitala dziesiątego października, a tego samego dnia umarła… Podczas porodu — dodał cicho. — Tego samego dnia był wypadek na autostradzie. Zapewne Minato jechał do szpitala spotkać się z żoną. Jednak nigdy tam nie dojechał, a z Kushiną spotkał się już w zaświatach. — Jego głos był tylko odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu. — Od jednej z pielęgniarek, które tamtego dnia miały dyżur, dowiedziałem się, że kobieta tuż przed śmiercią kazała nazwać swojego synka Naruto i podarować mu owy naszyjnik. Szpital spełnił jej ostatnią prośbę. Powiedzieli opiece, że chłopiec ma na imię Naruto i naszyjnik należy do niego. Także nadali mu nazwisko Uzumaki, po matce. Kushina już nie zdążyła powiedzieć, jak nazywał się jej mąż. Swoje zachowała ze względu na wyroby jubilerskie. Dlatego nasz Naruto nie jest Namikaze, ale Uzumaki — dokończył.

— On nie jest nasz, tylko mój — odpowiedział głucho nastolatek, wstając z miejsca i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Uchiha, gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Neji, ale opowiedziała mu cisza. Dlatego też wstał i poszedł za nim. Zastał go na korytarzu, gdy zapinał kurtkę. — Sasuke, gdzie się wybierasz? — ponowił pytanie, tym razem używając imienia chłopaka.

— Porozmawiać z kimś. — Sasuke otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. — Dzięki za twoją ciężką pracę.

— Nie ma za co.

Odpowiedział, patrząc się jak Sasuke wychodzi na ulicę i znika mu z oczu. Domyślał się, z kim chce rozmawiać nastolatek.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiedy to Sasuke siedział u Neji’ego i dowiadywał się prawie wszystkich szczegółów z życia Uzumaki’ego, do klanowej rezydencji Uchiha zbliżał się pewien rudowłosy osobnik. Został on zaproszony przez starszego z braci, co było dość niezwykłe. Zazwyczaj ich spotkania odbywały się u niego w małym mieszkanku, choć dla nich wystarczającym lub w klubie. Teraz jednak Itachi zaproponował, żeby wspólnie spędzili ten wieczór, noc i jutrzejszy ranek.

Normalnie unikali spotkań w jego domu ze względu na Sasuke, ale sytuacja się zmieniła, odkąd ten chłystek zaczął przychodzić do klubu, w którym pracował. Musiał przyznać, że trochę zaintrygował go widok chłopaka w takim miejscu i to ciągle zamawiającego tę samą „dziewczynę”. Doskonale wiedział, że Naruko jest chłopakiem, ale młodszy Uchiha żył chyba w błogiej nieświadomości tego oczywistego faktu. Cóż poradzić, miłość zaślepia człowieka, ale teraz prawda zapewne wyjdzie na jaw, jeśli Itachi zdecydował ujawnić się przed swoim ukochanym braciszkiem.

Teraz jednak stał przed drzwiami domu swojego kochanka, a może ukochanego. Sam nie był pewien, jakie do końca relacje łączą go z Itachi’m. Wiedział tylko jedno. Ostatnio nie może bez niego żyć i tak szybko nie puści tego bogatego panicza, jak czasami lubił go nazywać. Zapukał, słuchając kroków dobiegających z domu.

Gdy tylko Itachi usłyszał pukanie, na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, a oczy zabłyszczały, ale było to tak chwilowe, że zapewne nikt by tego nie dostrzegł. Może tylko niektórzy ludzie z doskonałym zmysłem obserwacji. A taki zmysł posiadał jego partner. Nie uważał go za jakąś przygodę, choć tak na początku mogło wyglądać. Jak się poznali to sądzili, że są swoimi przeciwieństwami. Później dopiero się okazało, że tak samo lubią milczeć, czytać te same książki i posiadają podobne charaktery. Tylko czasami rudowłosy zaczynał wpadać w jakiś nurt filozoficzny, ale Uchiha nie miał mu tego za złe. On sam często miał paskudny humor i szedł do sali treningowej się wyżyć. Później, dołączył do niego także jego partner, który okazał się świetnym wojownikiem. Często, gdy Itachi miał męczący dzień razem trenowali i walczyli. Często te treningi kończyły się w łóżku, gdzie gładzili obite ciało kochanka i całowali siniaki, które zazwyczaj powstały z ich winy. A to wszystko stało się dzięki pewnemu incydentowi, podczas którego pewna banda chciała obrabować bruneta. Itachi wciąż się uśmiechał, wspominając tę chwilę.

Wracał właśnie z jakiegoś późnego spotkania i jak na złość, zepsuł mu się samochód pośrodku jakieś zapyziałej dziury. Gdzie tylko okiem sięgnąć, stare domy z powybijanymi oknami, samochody bez kół i brud. Można powiedzieć, że nie mógł już trafić gorzej. Wyszedł z samochodu z zamiarem zadzwonienia po pomoc drogową i taksówkę, gdy nagle okrążyli go jacyś chłystkowie. Zażądali od niego kasy. Jeden z nich nawet chwycił jego włosy, przyciągając go do siebie. Itachi miał właśnie wymierzyć temu młodzikowi potężny cios w brzuch, by nauczył się traktować z odpowiednim szacunkiem dorosłych, gdy z ciemności wyszedł on.

Na początku sądził, że to jest szef tej całej bandy. Wyższy od niego, z niesamowicie rudymi włosami i mnóstwem kolczyków. Jednak ten jedynie kazał nastolatkom go puścić, a kiedy ci nie chcieli wykonać jego rozkazu, rozpoczęła się bójka. Itachi nawet nie musiał pomagać nieznajomemu, bo już po chwili nieznajomy się z nimi rozprawił. Potem zaproponował mu pomoc. Sam dotąd nie wie, czemu się zgodził w tamtym momencie. Przyjął jego propozycję podwiezienia do domu. Kiedy zaś znaleźli się na miejscu, spytał go o jakiś kontakt, bo chciałby mu podziękować. Nieznajomy odparł, że nie trzeba, ale w końcu wyciągnął od niego numer telefonu. I tak następnego dnia umówili się do kawiarni. Następne spotkanie przerodziło się w kolejne, aż po którymś, suto zaprawionym alkoholem, trafili do jednego łóżka. Stwierdzili, że nic się nie stało, ale ich ciała chciały powtórki. Omówili to i zgodzili się zostać seks partnerami, jednak ten związek ewoluował i stał się czymś innym niż miał być z założenia. Stawali się bardziej partnerami żyjącymi w całkiem normalnym związku niż dwoma mężczyznami, których łączył tylko seks. Jednak Itachi postanowił zrobić kolejny krok.

A zdecydował się na to z powodu Sasuke. Także wiedział od kochanka, że Naruto jest tą dziewczyną, z którą spotyka się jego brat. Nie wiedział jednak czemu Uzumaki ciągnie tę całą farsę, która zakończy się już dzisiaj w nocy, bo mina Sasuke, który rozmawiał przez telefon świadczyła jednoznacznie, że zaczyna wszystko rozumieć. Teraz, kiedy jego mały braciszek będzie miał za ukochanego chłopaka, nie musi się przejmować jak zareaguje widząc, że on też jest w takim związku. Lecz nie ma zamiaru na razie o tym myśleć. Teraz miał o wiele przyjemniejszą rzecz, którą mógł się zająć.

Otworzył drzwi swojemu gościowi, ale zanim zdążył się chociaż przywitać, został popchnięty na ścianę, a jego usta zostały zmiażdżone w zaborczym i dość brutalnym pocałunku. Ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Już się przyzwyczaił, że jego kochanek był dość namiętny i czasami, gdy nie widzieli się długo, potrafił być dość agresywny, jednak szybko się opamiętywał.

Z drugiej strony, Itachi w niczym mu nie odstępował. Wplótł swoje palce w jego rude kosmyki przygryzając mu dolną wargę i ocierając się o niego biodrami. Był już podniecony przez sam pocałunek, ale tylko ten mężczyzna tak na niego wpływał.

— Syyy… — syknął. — Aż tak za mną tęskniłeś? — zapytał, zlizując z wargi krew.

— Ty pierwszy mnie sprowokowałeś, Pein — wydyszał, wciąż się o niego ocierając. Chciał szybko i mocno. Przez ponad miesiąc się nie widzieli. Mogli tylko rozmawiać ze sobą przez telefon, ale to było niewystarczające dla obu stron.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo spragniony mojego dotyku. — Wsunął swoją rękę pod materiał spodni mężczyzny i zaczął go dotykać przez bieliznę, przez co Itachi wygiął się w jego stronę, wzdychając.

— Przestań się ze mną bawić — rozkazał, pociągając go dość mocno za włosy. Pein ugryzł go za karę w kark.

— Co mam więc uczynić, bogaty paniczyku? Być na każdy twój rozkaz? — Ta perspektywa jeszcze bardziej podnieciła Uchihę.

— Tak — odpowiedział z największą godnością, co było trudne, gdy drugi mężczyzna wciąż go tam dotykał.

— W takim razie, jaki jest twój rozkaz? — Postanowił zabawić się w tę grę.

— Sypialnia — jęknął, gdy poczuł, że dłoń mężczyzny zaciska się mocniej na jego przyrodzeniu.

— Co z tą sypialnią? — drażnił się z nim.

— Jeszcze jedno pytanie, a wyrzucę cię z domu — warknął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.

— Nie miałbyś tyle śmiałości.

Widząc, że ten chce zaprotestować uciszył go w najlepszy sposób.

Całując, dotykając i rozbierając się po drodze, skierowali się w stronę sypialni. Sami nie wiedzieli jakim cudem tam trafili, ale najważniejsze było to, że opadli na łóżko Itachi’ego. Byli już tylko ubrani w spodnie i to ledwie, bo były rozpięte i zsunięte na same biodra. Nie było czasu na żadne czułości. Ich ciała były spragnione. Całując i ocierając się pokazywali sobie, czego chcą. W końcu, nie mogąc już tego wytrzymać, Pein ściągnął z niego spodnie wraz z bielizną. Pochylając się nad nim, wziął w usta jego męskość, od razu ją zasysając. Itachi krzyknął, gdy poczuł jak ten podgryzając ją, chcąc go doprowadzić do spełnienia. Już tak poznali swoje ciała, że wiedzieli, co drugiemu sprawia przyjemność.

Pein zdawał sobie sprawę, że Uchiha lubi, gdy robi to mocno, ale kochać wolał się spokojnie. Dlatego doprowadzał go do szału samymi ustami, by później, gdy obaj byli bardziej spokojni, móc się nim odpowiednio zająć.

W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak Itachi chwycił jego włosy i przycisnął głowę do swojego przyrodzenia, jednocześnie unosząc biodra. I jak mógł zaprotestować, gdy bogaty panicz tak tracił kontrolę nad sobą?

Przyśpieszył, spoglądając spod przymkniętych powiek na twarz mężczyzny, który jęczał. Kilka czarnych kosmyków, które uciekły mu spod gumki układało mu się na bladych policzkach, podkreślając jeszcze bardziej jego urodę.

Pein, chodź nazywał go bogatym paniczem, to jednak bardziej uważał go za pięknie zrobioną, porcelanową lalkę. Lecz Itachi był o wiele silniejszy, niż jakaś tam porcelana. Mimo delikatnego wyglądu potrafił sobie poradzić w życiu. Pein przymknął całkowicie oczy, by móc się rozkoszować dźwiękami wydobywającymi się spomiędzy tych wąskich ust, ruchem mięśni pod dłońmi i smakiem kochanka w ustach. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by Itachi doszedł, wyginając się w piękny łuk. Mężczyzna posłusznie wszystko przełknął i odsunął się, siadając na łóżku, by dać mu możliwość odetchnięcia.  
Obserwował, jak ten coraz wolniej oddycha, aż spogląda na niego tymi swoimi czarnymi oczami.

— Możemy kontynuować? — zapytał, chociaż raczej to było tylko grzecznościowe pytanie, bo obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogą się zatrzymać.

— Nie będziemy mogli, jeśli nie zdejmiesz tego. — Uniósł się na łokciach i pociągnął go za pasek spodni.

— Tylko mi później nie twierdź, że nie możesz mówić. — Wstał i zdjął z małymi problemami spodnie. Teraz stał całkiem nagi przy łóżku, na którym, tak samo golusieńki, leżał Itachi.

— To zależy, jak będziesz się sprawował. — Rozsunął nogi pozwalając, by ten ulokował się między jego udami.

— Czyli muszę się postarać. Przecież chcemy, żebyś miał wyborną zabawę.

Wszedł w niego jednym szybkim ruchem bez żadnego przygotowania. Itachi aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. To był niespodziewany atak na jego ciało. Czas, w którym tego nie robili miał swoje konsekwencje w teraźniejszości. Odzwyczaił się od obecności Peina w sobie. Lecz wkrótce jego ciało sobie przypomniało, co trzeba robić. Rozluźnił się i zaczął głęboko oddychać.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał czule, uwalniając jego włosy z gumki. Zawsze powtarzał mu, że woli go w rozpuszczonych.

— Tak. Nie musisz się przejmować.

Uniósł biodra, zaciskając mięśnie wokół męskości kochanka, który zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze. Rzadko sobie pozwalał, by z jego ust wydobył się chociaż westchnięcie przyjemności. Za to Itachi uwielbiał go prowokować w ten sposób, by te dźwięki jednak wyszły na wolność.

Pein zaczął powoli się poruszać. Jego ruchy były bardziej drażniące, niż dążące do spełnienia. Powodowały jednak, że Itachi tracił tę maskę zimnego faceta. Stawał się raczej wijącą kupką, odpowiadającą na każdy gest rudzielca. Mógł tylko jęczeć i wzdychać, gdy ten powoli poruszał się w nim. Chwycił jego ramiona przyciągając go do siebie. Chciał sprawić, by ten zaczął być bardziej agresywny. Lubił, jak ten robił to powoli, ale rozłąka była zbyt męcząca. Tym razem wyjątkowo chciał szybciej i bardziej agresywniej. Sam zaczął poruszać się, a jedna z jego dłoni opuściła swoje miejsce na ramieniu kochanka i podążyła między ich złączone ciała. Chciał przyśpieszyć całe to połączenie ich ciał i dusz. Jednak Pein mu na to nie pozwolił. Chwycił jego nadgarstek, gdy dłoń miała właśnie zacisnąć się na erekcji.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — Przygryzł płatek jego ucha.

— Szybciej. — To było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.

Pein już nie zapytał o nic więcej. Spełnił jego prośbę. Zamykając oczy, zaczął poruszać się gwałtownie w jego wnętrzu, drażniąc jego wrażliwy punkt. Itachi nie mógł już myśleć logicznie. Nie wiedział, czy przyjmuje go z ciszą czy z krzykiem, wyrażając tę wielką przyjemność, którą mu dawał. Nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy było po wszystkim. Pamiętał jedynie, że film mu się urwał, a kiedy znów odzyskał jasność myślenia, Pein leżał na nim przygniatając go do materaca. Nic nie mówił. Nigdy mu się nie przyznał, ale właśnie te chwile lubił najbardziej po seksie.

— Chodźmy pod prysznic — wychrypiał, samemu dziwiąc się swojemu zdartemu gardłu. Nie pamiętał, by krzyczał.

— Żadnych pretensji… — dotknął jego szyi — …o to?

— Wyjątkowo nie.

— Jestem za dobry w te klocki. — Ugryzł go w ramię. Tak jak Itachi lubił wolno, tak Pein lubił go gryźć.

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Mówię prawdę.

Zszedł z niego, pomagając mu wstać z łóżka. Później wspólnie skierowali się do łazienki, ale nim przekroczyli jej próg, Itachi zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie:

— Chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? — Pein zmierzył go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Itachi, chodź tego nie ukazywał, to jednak z niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź.

— A co z twoim bratem?

— I tak powinien wkrótce się wyprowadzić. Jest już dorosły i niedługo opuści rodzinne gniazdo. A twoja przeprowadzka tylko mu pomoże podjąć tę decyzję.

— Kiedy mam się wprowadzić? — spytał spokojnie.

— Kiedy chcesz. — Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. — Nawet jutro.

— Może być, chodź ciężko będzie mi się żyło pod jednym dachem z takim bogatym paniczem. — Ominął go i wszedł do łazienki.

— A ja sądzę, że to będzie całkiem interesujące — mruknął do siebie Itachi i także wszedł do środka.


	14. Chapter 14

Podczas, gdy Itachi spędzał miły czas ze swoim kochankiem, Sasuke kluczył uliczkami, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie rozstał się z Naruto tego feralnego wieczoru. Miał z tym problemy, ponieważ byli wtedy wzburzeni, a zdarzyło się to dawno temu, co także nie sprzyjało pamięci.   
  
Chciał się spotkać z chłopakiem, ponieważ po rozmowie z Nejim wszystkie części układanki ułożyły się w jawną całość. Naruko i Naruto to była jedna i ta sama osoba. On nie zakochał się w dziewczynie, tylko w chłopaku i to jego pocałował pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. To przy nim tracił maskę zimnego drania, jego nerwy szalały. To także przy nim te same emocje opadały. Czuł się z nim dobrze, pragnął jego ciała i serca. Lecz wpadł też w gniew, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak z niego kpił przez cały ten czas, gdy byli ze sobą. Dlatego jak najszybciej chciał się widzieć z Uzumaki’m, żeby wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw. Miał też ochotę mu nieźle przyłożyć, ale kiedy tylko o tym myślał, przed jego oczami pojawiała się twarz chłopaka.   
  
Jego różane usta o smaku malin i błękitne oczy niczym niezapominajki. Nie mógł go uderzyć, nieważne jaki gniew w nim szalał. W końcu znalazł się tam, gdzie widział po raz ostatni Uzumakiego. Nie wiedział teraz jednak, do którego budynku ma się udać. Było ich tak wiele, gdyby miał dzwonić do każdych drzwi, to zapewne spędziłby tu kilka godzin, a był już późny wieczór, a nawet można było rzec noc. Lecz jeśli ma w ten sposób znaleźć dziewiętnastolatka, to może stracić czas.   
  
Na jego szczęście, nie było to konieczne, bo gdy kierował się do pierwszego bloku podeszła do niego pewna staruszka, na oko w wieku siedemdziesięciu lat. Sasuke widząc ją, zaczął zastanawiając się, co taka kobieta może robić o tej porze w tak niebezpiecznej okolicy, ale nie mógł o tym długo myśleć, bo owa staruszka zadała mu pytanie:  
  
— Co robisz tutaj, młodzieńcze? — Uśmiechnęła się do niego swoimi bezzębnymi wargami, opierając się o laskę.  
  
— Szukam mego… kolegi — zawahał się na słowie „kolega”. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak ma określić Uzumaki’ego w tej sytuacji, jakiej się znalazł. Ta przerwa nie uszła uwadze kobiecie, której uśmiech się powiększył.  
  
— Kolegę, powiadasz?   
  
— Tak. — Nie zwrócił uwagi na ton tego pytania, przynajmniej udawał.  
  
— A gdzie ten twój kolega mieszka? — Pochyliła się w jego stronę.  
  
— Nie wiem. — Odwrócił głowę. Jakoś nie mógł długo wytrzymać jej intensywnego spojrzenia.  
  
— Hmmmm… Nie wiesz… A może w takim razie powiesz jak wygląda? Może będę mogła pomóc.  
  
Sasuke przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Czy mógł zaufać tej staruszce? Jednak nie miał wyboru. Chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Naruto. Jednak problem stanowiło to, czy tutaj istnieje Naruto czy Naruko. Lecz zapewne używał swego prawdziwego imienia. Także już powiedział, że szuka kolegi, nie mógł tak nagle zacząć opisywać dziewczynę.  
  
— To chłopak w moim wieku, ale wygląda raczej jak piętnastolatek. O blond włosach, które mienią się w słońcu, niby łany zboża. Oczy przypominają dzikie niezapominajki. Jego usta zawsze układając się w uśmiech, ale gdy sądzi, że nikt go nie widzi, zmieniają się one w podkówkę. Widząc go takiego ma się ochotę go ochraniać, ale też potrafi być dziki jak jakieś leśne zwierzątko, jak lis. Nawet jego trzy blizny na każdym policzku przypominają tego rudzielca.  
  
Uchiha nie był świadom tego, że gdy mówi o Uzumaki’m jego głos łagodnieje, a w oczach pojawia się czułość. Staruszka tylko kiwała głową na jego słowa, jakby wiedziała co się za tym kryje.  
  
— Wiem o kim mówisz.   
  
— Tak? — Chłopak jakby oprzytomniał ze stanu w jaki padł, gdy zaczął opisywać dziewiętnastolatka.  
  
— Tak. Mieszka tu w okolicy taki smyk, zwany Naruto Uzumaki. Bardzo przyjemny chłopaczek, zawsze skory do pomocy, ale pracę ma nie za ciekawą. Ale to jego sprawa — powiedziała cicho, spoglądając dookoła na bloki.  
  
— Wie pani, gdzie mieszka? — Sasuke nie próbował ukryć podekscytowania, które ujawniło się w tym pytaniu.  
  
— Tak. Mieszka w tym bloku. — Wskazała laską na trzeci budynek po prawej. — Na szóstym piętrze. — Wniosła wyżej laskę pokazując na oświetlone okna. — Jednak będziesz musiał się pośpieszyć. Zazwyczaj o tej godzinie wychodzi do pracy, ale najwyżej spotkacie się na schodach, bo windy nie ma.  
  
Nie musiała już tego mówić, ponieważ Uchiha był kawałek dalej i zapewne nie słyszał jej ostatnich słów. Odwrócił się jeszcze tylko i krzyknął:  
  
— Dziękuję i do widzenia!  
  
Nawet nie pomyślał, że łamie podstawowe zasady etykiety, żegnając się w ten sposób ze starszą osobą. Na razie obchodził go tylko pewien blondyn. Kobieta nie miała mu tego za złe. Uśmiechnęła się tylko, kiwając głową.  
  
— Oj, pędź młodzieńcze, pędź, bo ci miłość ucieknie. A temu smykowi przyda się ktoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje.  
  
Choć była starszą osobą i raczej powinna potępiać takie związki, to jednak nie miała nic przeciwko takim parom. Uważała, że każda miłość była tak samo ważna i to nie jej sprawa. Nie musi wtykać nosa do sypialni innych ludzi. Także znała Uzumaki’ego od bardzo dawna, jak tylko wprowadził się do tej kamienicy. Dlatego chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Jednak Sasuke o tym nie wiedział. Aktualnie biegł po schodach, zmierzając na szóste piętro.  
  
Po jego skroni na kark spływały kropelki potu, tak pędził. W końcu jednak dotarł na odpowiednie piętro. Miał szczęście, ponieważ na tym piętrze znajdowały się tylko jedne drzwi. Nie wahając się nawet przez moment, gwałtownie zapukał. Lecz nic się nie stało. Łapiąc oddech i dając czas, by jego serce się uspokoiło, zapukał jeszcze raz. Tym razem usłyszał odzew.  
  
— Zaraz! Już idę! — Mimo drzwi, które ich dzieliły, Sasuke doskonale rozpoznał głos chłopaka. Zaraz potem drzwi się uchyliły, a przez szparę miedzy nimi a framugą wyjrzały błękitne ślepka Naruto, które się rozszerzyły w zaskoczeniu, gdy zobaczył Uchihę. — Co ty…? — Nie dokończył, bo Sasuke popchnął drzwi wchodząc do środka.  
  
— Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział.  
  
— Nie mamy o czym! — krzyknął Uzumaki. Był podenerwowany. Miał zaraz wyjść do pracy i był w środku przygotowań.  
  
— Jednak mamy.  
  
Zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Chłopak był ubrany w krótką błękitną spódniczkę z falbankami, a na górze biały top z cekinami, układającymi się w wzór kwiatowy. Był jeszcze bez makijażu, ale teraz z pewnością można było stwierdzić, że jest tą Naruko, która ukradła mu pocałunek i z którą umawiał się przez dłuższy czas.   
  
Także Naruto zdał sobie sprawę, że Sasuke już wszystko wie. Jego policzki pokryły się intensywnym rumieńcem i odwrócił głowę, by tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Chłopak nawrzeszczy na niego, że robił z niego głupca i że był zboczeńcem. Tak jakby mu się podobało, ubieranie się w damskie fatałaszki. Naprawdę zakochał się w nim, ale jako chłopak nie miał szans u Uchihy, dlatego zbytnio nie protestował, gdy Sasuke zainteresował się nim jako Naruko. Jednak kolacja w ich rezydencji uświadomiła mu, że nie chce tak żyć, że pragnie, żeby się nim zainteresował jako Naruto Uzumaki. Nie jako dziewczyną, którą przypadkowo spotkał. Dlatego właśnie odsunął się od Sasuke, a ten nagle wbrew wszystkiemu pojawia się w jego domu, gdy był ubrany jak dziewczyna. Chciał jak najszybciej uciec.  
  
— A ja sądzę, że nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia. Wyjdź, a ja obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę ci zawracać głowy. Nawet nie zauważysz mojego istnienia.  
  
— Nie pieprz! — krzyknął Sasuke i chwycił go za top. — Nie mam zamiaru cię stracić.  
  
Nie zwracając uwagi na szokowany wyraz twarzy chłopaka zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi w zaborczym pocałunku. Był on bardzo agresywny. Zęby Sasuke zraniły dolną wargę Naruto, która zaczęła krwawić. Naruto, po pierwszym szoku, także zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Wsunął swoje dłonie w jego włosy, bawiąc się nimi podczas pocałunku. Także samoistnie z jego gardła wymknął się pomruk, gdy usta kochanka przesunęły się na jego szyję. Nie wiedział zbytnio, co się dzieje, ale było to takie przyjemne. Już nie musiał się hamować ani uważać na to, że Sasuke może odkryć jego prawdziwą płeć. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy znaleźli się na łóżku. Poczuł tylko pod plecami miękkość materaca, a na nagich udach palce chłopaka. Jęknął, gdy Sasuke uniósł jego top i przytknął swoje usta do jego brzucha. Później jednak jęk zmienił się w chichot, gdy włosy chłopaka zaczęły go łaskotać. To chyba uraziło Uchihę, bo uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego płonącym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Możesz się nie śmiać, gdy mam zamiar to zrobić?  
  
— Niby co zrobić? — zapytał z uśmiechem, ale po chwili wygiął się do tyłu, gdy Sasuke wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego bieliznę i objął członka.  
  
— Właśnie to. — Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.  
  
Zaczął poruszać dłonią, ściskając i poluźniając uścisk, by doprowadzić go do białej gorączki. Zazwyczaj on znajdował się w takim stanie, gdy wracał z ich wspólnej randki i musiał się sam sobą zająć. Teraz jednak miał okazję się odegrać.   
  
Obserwował, jak ten z zaciśniętymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami, z których co rusz wymykało się jęknięcie lub westchnięcie, kręci się niecierpliwie na łóżku nie mogąc wytrzymać tego, co z nim robił. Lecz wkrótce to się skończyło, ponieważ Naruto zatrząsł się i doszedł nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.   
  
Przez chwilę Uzumaki wcale nie oddychał, jakby jego umysł nie mógł jeszcze przetworzyć tego, że miał orgazm i to za sprawą chłopaka, którego już od dawna kochał. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sasuke, który także wciąż go obserwując, oblizywał powolnymi ruchami swoją dłoń. Rumieńce na policzkach Uzumaki’ego nabrały jeszcze bardziej intensywnej barwy.  
  
— Co… Co robisz? — wydyszał.  
  
— Próbuje, jak to smakuje — odpowiedział z całą szczerością. — Nie jest takie złe. — Pochylił się nad nim. — Sam spróbuj. — Pocałował go, ale tym razem już łagodniej, bez tej wcześniejszej brutalności. Kiedy się odsunął, starł stróżkę śliny z brody Uzumaki’ego. — Teraz pozbądźmy się tego. — Dotknął falban jego spódniczki.  
  
Naruto nie miał żadnych obiekcji co do tego. Ufał całkowicie chłopakowi, a sytuacja także sprawiła swoje. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co będzie z nimi później. Czy Sasuke porzuci go bez słowa, czy może powie, że to była jedynie jednonocna zabawa, by zobaczyć, jak to jest z innym chłopakiem? Nie myślał o tym, nawet przez chwilę. Te pytania nie przeszły mu przez głowę. Teraz nade wszystko liczyła się obecność Uchihy.  
  
Pozwolił, by ten ściągnął z niego top, spódniczkę, a także bieliznę. Leżał przed nim całkowicie obnażony. Czuł się skrępowany, nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć, jak zareagować na tę całą sytuację.   
  
Sasuke, mimo że nigdy nie był z innym chłopakiem, to jednak posiadał pewne doświadczenie z dziewczynami. Sądził, że jest to podobne. Postanowił zachowywać się tak jak zwykle, także pomagało mu to, że czuł coś o wiele głębszego do Naruto.   
  
Żeby zetrzeć jego niepewność musnął dłonią jego nos, przez co Uzumaki zmarszczył go zabawnie, ale dzięki temu zapomniał o swoim skrępowaniu. Widząc to, Sasuke ściągnął koszulkę i zaczął badać dłońmi ciało mniejszego chłopaka. W jego spodniach pulsowała niezaspokojona erekcja, ale pragnął najpierw ponownie rozpalić Naruto, nim weźmie się do roboty. Dlatego też muskał jego skórę długimi palcami, ustami, zahaczając co rusz o jego sutki, które trącał swoim językiem lub delikatnie przegryzał. Zabawa skończyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł, że chłopak znów jest rozpalony. Patrząc się w jego twarz wsunął w niego palec. Poczuł jak ten wycofał się, a po jego twarzy przemknął niepokojący cień.  
  
— Spokojnie. Postaraj się oddychać.  
  
Naruto kiwnął głową, że rozumie i opuścił powieki, zasłaniając swoje błękitne ślepka. Zaczął głęboko oddychać, próbując się przyzwyczaić do tego, że w jego wnętrzu coś się znajduje.   
  
Sasuke obserwował go przez chwilę, aż dodał do pierwszego palca drugi i kolejny. Powoli zaczął nimi poruszać, spoglądając uważnie na twarz chłopaka, by wiedzieć od razu, kiedy ten się przyzwyczai do nowego uczucia. Od razu to zauważył, gdy ten westchnął, a jego mięśnie się rozluźniły. Wyjął z niego palce i zdejmując spodnie ustawił się tak, by móc jak najłatwiej wejść w chłopaka, który wciąż nie otwierał oczu, ale był świadomy tego, co zaraz się zdarzy. Jego oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki.   
  
Delikatnie, by sprawić mu jak najmniej bólu, wszedł w niego. Naruto jęknął mimo rozciągania, a jego biodra uciekły do tyłu. Sasuke zagryzł wargę i chwycił go w talii. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ten się wycofał, ani też nie mógł zacząć się poruszać, mimo że pragnął tego całym swoim istnieniem. Czuł tę ciasnotę i gorąco, które doprowadzało go do szału. Trzymając go wciąż w pasie, zaczął powoli się poruszać. Naruto jęczał z bólu z każdym jego ruchem, ale powoli odgłosy bólu przemieniały się w oznakę przyjemności. Uchiha także poruszał się już pewniej, jednak jeszcze coś mu przeszkadzało. Pochylając się, by oprzeć się na ramionach powiedział wprost w ucho kochanka.   
  
— Spójrz na mnie. Chcę patrzeć w twoje oczy. — Naruto na początku nie reagował, ale gdy ten musnął ustami jego policzek, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. W kącikach jego oczu, było widać wilgoć. Dopiero teraz Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało go to boleć o wiele bardziej, niż to na początku pokazywał.  
  
— Ciii… — Pocałował go w czoło, wciąż się poruszając. — Zaraz skończę. — Nie wiedział, skąd u niego tak wielka czułość, której nie pokazywał nawet swoim poprzednim partnerkom.  
  
— Nie — powiedział cicho Uzumaki. Sasuke nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. — Nie chcę, żeby się to skończyło. Niepewnie objął jego kark ramionami, a biodra udami, przez co ten wszedł w niego głębiej. Wygiął się i jęknął. Gdy zaś Uchiha chciał się wycofać i przerwać to wszystko, by zaoszczędzić mu więcej bólu, objął go jeszcze bardziej. — Nie uciekaj. Proszę. — Schował swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego barku.  
  
— Dobrze.  
  
Zaczął poruszać się szybciej i wchodząc gwałtowniej w Uzumaki’ego, starając się nie słyszeć jego pojękiwań z bólu. Przecież wiedział, że sprawi mu ból. Naruto był drobnej budowy, a to był jego pierwszy raz. Na szczęście dla niego, Sasuke jęknąwszy jego imię, nie Naruko tylko Naruto, doszedł. Ostatnimi siłami powstrzymał się, by nie opaść na Uzumaki’ego, który drżał pod nim. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że on także doszedł. Czuł na swoim podbrzuszu lekką lepkość nasienia Naruto.  
  
— Już po wszystkim.  
  
Pogłaskał go po głowie i wycofał się z jego ciała, przez co ten pisnął jeszcze z bólu. Sasuke rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, aż jego spojrzenie napotkało drzwi, które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki. Właśnie do tego pomieszczenia się skierował, nie krępując się swoją nagością. Wrócił zaś czysty z miską ciepłej wody i miękkim ręcznikiem. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zaczął obmywać ciało kochanka. Z delikatnym uśmiechem zauważył, że Naruto zasnął umęczony tym wszystkim. Odkładając miskę na podłogę ułożył się koło niego, przekrywając ich obu kołdrą. Jeszcze przed zaśnięciem objął jego talię i pocałował opuchnięte usta.  
  
— Chyba się w tobie zakochałem — wyszeptał cicho.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto powoli wracał z krainy Morfeusza. Czuł się dobrze, ale w pewnym sensie zmęczony. Lecz to zmęczenie było dobre. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób, ale wiedział, że takie było. Rzeczywistość, która go otaczała jeszcze nie dotarła do jego świadomości. Czuł, jak jego głowa unosi się w rytm oddechu osobnika, na którym leżał. Także był świadomy, że ten ktoś bawi się jego włosami, od czasu do czasu całując go w skroń, czy policzek. Jednak na razie do jego zaspanego umysłu nie docierał niepokój z tym związany. Powoli, im bardziej sen z niego uchodził, tym bardziej docierały do niego te wszystkie bodźce i to, co z nimi było związane. Przypomniał sobie w końcu, co stało się wczorajszej nocy. Szczerze mówiąc, był trochę zaniepokojony. Sasuke do niego wpadł i bez żadnego wyjaśnienia poszli do łóżka. Naruto był boleśnie świadom tego, że to był jego pierwszy i ostatni raz. Przynajmniej mógł się pocieszyć tym, że zrobił to z osobą, którą kochał. Lecz był pewien, że chłopak zrobił z nim to tylko z powodu zemsty za te wszystkie kłamstwa.

Naruto miał ochotę wciąż udawać, że śpi, ale konfrontacja z Uchihą miała i tak nadejść wcześniej czy później. Niech będzie już to wcześniej. Nie chciał przedłużać tej słodkiej rozkoszy lub tortury, którą było spoczywanie w jego ramionach.

Otworzył oczy, mrużąc je lekko, gdy oślepiły go promienie słoneczne wpadające do pokoju. Kiedy tylko przyzwyczaił się do nich, uniósł się z klatki piersiowej chłopaka, na której spoczywał i spojrzał w jego oczy, które w tamtym momencie były dwoma otchłaniami, które wszystko zabierają, a nic nie oddają. Uzumaki potrafił rozgryźć wielu ludzi po samych oczach, ale Sasuke zawsze sprawiał mu problemy. Czasami pragnął, żeby jego oczy wyrażały więcej. Mógłby przynajmniej się domyślić, o czym myśli jego ukochany.

— Dlaczego? — spytał cicho, dziwiąc się swojemu schrypniętemu głosowi.

— Co „dlaczego”? — Sasuke usiadł, opierając się o ścianę.

— Dlaczego nie odszedłeś? Zrobiłeś przecież to, co chciałeś.

Odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc w tym momencie na niego patrzeć. Obawiał się tego, co może ujrzeć, a także nie chciał widzieć jak ten odchodzi. Lecz nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać. To on pierwszy był nieuczciwy według niego. Usłyszał, jak sprężyny się uginają. Sądził, że ten wyjdzie, ale Sasuke chwycił go za ramiona powalając na materac.

— Jesteś młotkiem — wycedził przez zęby, próbując powstrzymać swój gniew.

— Co? — odpowiedział niezbyt inteligentnie.

— Czemu miałbym właśnie odchodzić, gdy zrozumiałem, że cię kocham. — Schował twarz w zagłębieniu barku Uzumakiego.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć? — poprosił, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to co usłyszał.

— Nie każ mi się powtarzać — powiedział już spokojniej, ale było słychać, że to wyznanie go zawstydziło.

— Proszę — wychrypiał błagalnie. I jak Sasuke mógł mu się oprzeć?

— Kocham cię.

Sasuke podniósł się, chcąc widzieć Uzumakiego, gdy to mówił. Trzeci raz nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Lecz nie mógł za długo podziwiać rumieńców chłopaka i jego spłoszonego wzroku, bo został przyciągnięty do jego ciała.

— Hmmmka — Naruto coś powiedział, ale było tak to niewyraźnie, że nic nie zrozumiał.

— Teraz to ty powtórz, co powiedziałeś — nakazał.

— Kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałem. Tak bardzo — zaszlochał mu w ramię.

— Czemu mi tego nie powiedziałeś? — westchnął, przytulając go i całując każde dostępne mu miejsce.

— A zwróciłbyś uwagę na jakiegoś nieznanego chłopaka, który nagle wyznaje ci miłość?

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, aż w pokoju zabrzmiała stanowcza odpowiedź Sasuke:

— Nie.

— Sam widzisz — zaśmiał się przez łzy Naruto, odsuwając się od niego.

— Jednak los chciał, żebyśmy byli razem. Dlatego nie pozwolę ci nigdzie uciec. Sam się w to wpakowałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że tak naprawdę to ty jesteś Naruko.

Wyjaśnił szybko, trzymając go mocno, by ten nie uciekł. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść. Wszystko, ale nie to. Sasuke już uważał go za swoją własność i miał zamiar go bronić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Nawet, jeśli to miało znaczyć zniewolenie tego chłopaka.

— Zaczynasz mówić jak Neji. — Uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy szczerze, od rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy. Lecz po chwili zmarszczył swój ładny, mały nosek. — A skąd się dowiedziałeś, że jestem Naruko?

— Domyśliłem się po tym, jak Neji znalazł kilka informacji o twojej rodzinie.

— Co?! — Wyrwał się z jego uścisku. — Wiesz coś o moich rodzicach?! — spytał gorączkowo.

— Nic o nich nie wiesz? Przecież masz ten naszyjnik. — Chwycił klejnot, który chłopak miał przewieszony na szyi. Widząc go dziś rano, jak Naruto jeszcze spał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że go wcześniej nie zauważył na jego szyi.

— Wiem, że należał do mojej matki. Nic poza tym. — Usiadł po turecku na łóżku, zasłaniając się kołdrą. Wstydził się Sasuke, mimo tego co wcześniej robili. — To za jego pomocą się dowiedziałeś? — Jakoś zapomniał zadać pytanie, dlaczego Neji w ogóle zaczął badać jego historię.

— Tak. Nie szukałeś wcześniej żadnych informacji o swoich rodzicach? — Usiadł tuż obok niego. Miał teraz szansę poznać historię Uzumaki’ego od niego samego.

— Szukałem, ale nie miałem pieniędzy na wynajęcie detektywa, a w sierocińcu nic nie wiedzieli. Wiem tylko, że ten naszyjnik to jest pamiątka po mojej mamie, która nazywała się Kushina Uzumaki. Nic po za tym. Nawet nie znam nazwiska ani imienia ojca — westchnął. — Próbowałem w różnych urzędach się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale dokumentny zostały spalone jakieś pięć lat temu.

— I to ma być system? — prychnął z rozdrażnieniem Sasuke, dotykając samymi opuszkami palców delikatnej skóry na udach Uzumaki’ego. Nie mógł się po prostu oprzeć. Tak dawno go nie widział, a nawet jak chodził z nim na randki, a raczej z Naruko, to nie miał szans zbytnio go dotykać.

— Opowiedz mi o moich rodzicach.

Spojrzał na niego tym swoim spojrzeniem, które było tak proszące, że Sasuke nie mógł odmówić. Także nie chciał. Zabierając swoją dłoń z jego uda, bo coś się domyślał, że Naruto jest bardziej zaaferowany możliwością zdobycia wiedzy niż zabawą.

— Sam niewiele wiem. Tyle, co opowiedział mi Neji, ale część z tej historii jest dość nieprawdopodobna.

— Nie szkodzi. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. — Na czworaka zbliżył się do Sasuke, który przełknął ślinę ze zdenerwowaniem. Ta pozycja była zbyt kusząca, a on był zdrowym nastolatkiem. — Proszę — wyszeptał Naruto, opuszczając powieki.

— Dobrze. — Narzucił na jego postać kołdrę, przygarniając go do siebie tak, że ten był zmuszony usiąść na jego udach. — Tylko jak zrobisz jeszcze coś, to cię powalę na materac i powtórzymy to, co robiliśmy w nocy — powiedział wprost jego ucho, by po chwili ugryźć to wrażliwe miejsce. Naruto jęknął cichutko, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

— Będę grzeczny. — Poruszył się, by ułożyć się wygodniej, przez co otarł się o krocze chłopaka, który warknął przez zęby.

— Uzumaki.

— Przepraszam. — Zapłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

— Nie szkodzi. — Wziął głęboki oddech, by się opanować. — Zaczniemy od początku.

I tu rozpoczął opowiadać o tym, co usłyszał od szkolonego kolegi.

Naruto słuchał go jak zauroczony, była to przecież opowieść o jego rodzinie. Nie miał żadnych informacji o nich, a teraz tak wiele faktów słyszy z ust swego ukochanego. I to nie była tylko historia o jego rodzicach, ale także o całym klanie, z którego pochodził. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego korzenie sięgają tak samo daleko w przeszłość jak korzenie rodziny Uchiha. To było dość nieoczekiwane. Spodziewał się raczej, że jego rodzice byli zwykłymi ludźmi, a nie wyśmienitymi osobowościami. W dodatku, Sasuke uzupełnił historię, którą usłyszał u Neji’ego.

Jego ojciec wymagał, żeby się uczył o innych klanach, więc posiadał wiedzę o rodzie z którego wywodził się chłopak. Nie mógł powiedzieć zbyt wiele o jego rodzicach, ale za to mógł opowiedzieć historię jego klanu. Sprawiało mu to też w pewnym sensie przyjemność. Ta ciekawość i zafascynowanie w oczach Uzumaki’ego było już wystarczającą nagrodą. Cierpliwie odpowiadał na każde pytanie chłopaka, przynajmniej się starał. Kiedy zaś skończył, w pokoju zabrzmiała cisza. Czekał na reakcję Naruto.

— Moją mama, Kushina Uzumaki, była sławną jubilerką w kręgach czysto krwistych rodzin, a moim tatą był Minato Namikaze, zarządzający jedną z większych firm — powtórzył tak jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Tak — potwierdził Sasuke.

— I pochodzę ze znakomitego klanu?

— Jeszcze raz, tak.

— To dlaczego mnie nikt nie szukał? — Odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niego z całą powagą. — Przecież przez te osiemnaście lat byłem w sierocińcu. Jakby mnie ktoś szukał, to by mnie odnalazł.

— Nie wiem. Może szukali, ale nikt z twoich krewnych.

— Czemu? — Bardzo pragnął poznać przyczynę tego.

— Nie ma już Namikaze i Uzumaki’ch. Jesteś ostatnim żyjącym przedstawicielem tych klanów — wyjaśnił.

— Czyli nie mam rodziny. Nigdy nie miałem — stwierdził Naruto opuszczając wzrok.

— Masz. — Sasuke chwycił go za brodę unosząc jego głowę. — Masz mnie. Ja ci zastąpię rodzinę. Przecież już jesteś mój. — Uśmiechnął się do niego tym swoim uśmiechem, który powodował u Uzumakiego nieokreślony dreszcz. — Nie mów, że nie masz nikogo, bo ja tu jestem. — Pochylił się i pocałował go. To był tylko niewinny pocałunek, nic innego. Nie chciał zaczynać nic poważniejszego, bo miał z Naruto jeszcze jedną sprawę do przedyskutowania. — A teraz mi powiedź, dlaczego pracujesz w klubie dla panów? — zapytał, gdy skończyli się całować.

— Ja… eee… tego… — Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Bez kłamstw — ostrzegł go Uchiha.

— Nie miałem kasy — przyznał w końcu.

— Jak to? — Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad słowami chłopaka.

— Przecież ci powiedziałem. Wychowywałem się w sierocińcu, aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Później musiałem wyjść na swoje. Szukałem pracy, ale nikt nie chciał mnie przyjąć. Bez żadnego doświadczenia. Młody, wyglądający raczej jak dwunastoletnia dziewczyna. Nie pomogło nawet to, że pokazywałem swój dowód, by ich przekonać, że jestem pełnoletni i przede wszystkim chłopakiem. — W jego głosie było słuchać gorycz. — Ale nikt mnie nie przyjął. Dla każdego szefa liczyła się prezencja. Niektórzy mi nawet zaproponowali prywatne usługi za pracę, ale ja podziękowałem za taka robotę. Mam jeszcze resztki godności — zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Ale pracujesz w takim klubie — przypomniał mu Sasuke, przez co został nagrodzony spojrzeniem pełnym politowania, które jasno świadczyło, o tym że nie posiadał wiedzy na temat życia.

— Możesz mi nie uwierzyć, ale to naprawdę porządna praca. Co prawda, są tam pracownice, które wykonują szersze usługi dla swoich klientów, ale one robią to dobrowolnie. Także szef nie bierze od tego haraczu. I tylko on mnie przyjął. — Uniósł buntowniczo głowę.

— A jak się tam znalazłeś? — Wolał już nie powodować kłótni.

— Gdy kolejny szef wyrzucił mnie z baru, w którym chciałem się zatrudnić jako kelner lub nawet sprzątacz, wyszedł za mną na ulicę i zaproponował mi tę pracę. Na początku się nie zgodziłem, ale nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem przecież płacić rachunki, a propozycja okazała się całkiem interesująca. Miałem udawać dziewczynę i przyciągać klientów. Miałem z nimi tylko rozmawiać. Nic poza tym. A jeśli chcieliby coś mi zrobić, to Pein był zawsze w pobliżu. Także potrafię się bronić. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Przekonałem się o tym. Uczyłeś się gdzieś walczyć? — Dotknął jego policzka w czułej pieszczocie.

— Musiałem. Na samym początku byłem kozłem ofiarnym w sierocińcu. Dlatego jeden z wychowawców zaczął mnie uczyć samoobronny.

— Widać, że się przydała.

— Tak — zaśmiał się. — I to nawet wiele razy. — Ej! — krzyknął, gdy Sasuke powalił go na łóżko.

— A teraz to na mnie wykorzystasz? — spytał, unosząc się nad nim.

— Nie. Chyba, że będziesz niegrzeczny. — Uśmiechnął się. Gdy wszystko się wyjaśniło, między nimi to atmosfera stała się o wiele przyjemniejsza.

— Zawsze jestem tym złym — odparł całkiem poważnie, ocierając się o niego tak, by ten poczuł, że jest podniecony. Mimo że tylko rozmawiali, to jednak Naruto na niego oddziaływał.

— Wiem o tym. — Chodź miał mało doświadczenia, to objął go nogami w pasie. — I nie przeszkadza mi to. Oswoję cię. — Uniósł biodra, wychodząc mu naprzeciwko.

— Uchihy nie da się oswoić — warknął, pochylając się tak, że oparł się łokciami o łóżko. Miał ochotę wtargnąć w to rozkoszne ciało. Powstrzymywał się ostatkiem sił, a Naruto go jeszcze bardziej prowokował.

— Pomimo tego, spróbuję. — Znów poruszył biodrami.

Uchiha warknął niczym puma i zaatakował usta chłopaka. Całował go zaborczo, nie dając mu szans nawet na złapanie oddechu. W tym czasie, wszedł w niego bez żadnego przygotowania. Naruto jęknął wprost w jego usta i zacisnął mocniej uda dookoła chłopaka, nie pozwalając mu się wycofać.

Bolało, ale nie tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Naruto wciąż był dość rozluźniony po wcześniejszym stosunku. Także nie chciał, by teraz on się wycofał. W pokoju rozbrzmiewały jęki i westchnięcia obu chłopaków. To była szczególna chwila dla nich. Pierwszy ich raz odbył się trochę chaotycznie. Teraz mieli czas się sobą nacieszyć. Bez żadnych niedopowiedzeń i wątpliwości. Ta chwila była tylko dla nich.


	16. Chapter 16

— Mmm… Sasuke? — Naruto otworzył oczy i spojrzał na puste miejsce obok siebie. — Gdzie jesteś? — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, lecz nigdzie nie zobaczył chłopaka, co spowodowało u niego niepokój. — Sasuke? — powtórzył, wstając z łóżka i owijając się kołdrą, by chociaż odrobinę ukryć swoją nagość. Zrobił krok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Po wczorajszych i dzisiejszych ekscesach jego tyłek wciąż pulsował bólem.

— Nic ci nie jest?

Odwrócił się natychmiast, gdy usłyszał mroczny głos, w którym się zakochał od pierwszej chwili. Tuż za nim, w przejściu do kuchni, stał Sasuke. Był ubrany we wczorajsze ciuchy, ale i tak wyglądał wspaniale.

— Czuję się dobrze — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, choć w jego oczach można było zobaczyć cień bólu. Widząc to, brunet zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział na ten temat.

— Zrobiłem dla nas śniadanie. Chodź. — Odwrócił się i znikł w pomieszczeniu.

Po chwili, poszedł za nim Uzumaki, co rusz krzywiąc się przy każdym kroku. Musiał przyznać, że Sasuke był agresywny w łóżku, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Miał nadzieję, że się wkrótce do tego przyzwyczai, a jeśli nie, to go oswoi. Uśmiechnął na wspomnienie chwili, gdy mu to powiedział.

Kiedy przekroczył próg kuchni, do jego nozdrzy dotarł apetyczny zapach, a jego oczy ujrzały dwie miski, nad którymi unosiła się para.

— Ramen! — krzyknął. Zapominając o swojej niedogodności podbiegł do stołu. — Skąd wiedziałeś?! — Spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi oczami.

— Mówiłeś kiedyś, że to twoja ulubiona potrawa — odpowiedział, podchodząc do niego.

— Kocham cię! — krzyknął, wieszając się na nim i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, łaskocząc go swoimi włosami i ciepłym oddechem.

— Już to wiem. — Objął go, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele.

— Co robisz? — Odsunął się z oburzeniem.

— Nic — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Taaaa… jasne. — Wywrócił oczami.

— Siadaj już.

Popchnął go lekko na swoje miejsce, które Naruto natychmiast zajął, pałaszując swoją porcję. Obok niego usiadł Sasuke, który też zajął się jedzeniem, choć już z mniejszym zapałem. Niezbyt lubił ramen, ale czego nie robi się dla ukochanego. Dopiero niedawno zdał sobie sprawę, co czuje do Uzumaki’ego, ale już wiedział, że zrobi dla niego wszystko.  
— Na co się tak patrzysz?

Pytanie Naruto przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Pytałem, dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzysz? — Przekrzywił głowę, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Sasuke nie dziwił się w tym momencie, dlaczego jego brat nazywa Uzumaki’ego aniołkiem. — No i?

— Wyglądasz tak cudnie w tym prześcieradle, że nie mogę oderwać od ciebie wzroku. — Oblizał usta.

— Zboczeniec. — Okrył się dokładniej materiałem, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się krwiste rumieńce.

— To twoja wina. Sam przecież przyszedłeś tu okryty tylko prześcieradłem. — Ponownie jego język przesunął się po wargach, przez co Naruto zadrżał minimalnie.

— Czyli sądzisz, że to moja wina? — spytał, a w jego głowie zaświtał pewien pomysł.

— A nie? — Sasuke nie wiedział co go czeka.

Chłopak wstał ze swego miejsca i z zalotnym uśmiechem, kręcąc biodrami, podszedł do Uchihy, który obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek. Uzumaki doskonale wiedział, jak teraz wygląda — kusząco. Nie na darmo pracował już od ponad roku w klubie dla panów, by nie wiedzieć, co się podoba mężczyznom… i potrafił zastosować tę wiedzę. Lekko zawstydzony wzrok, zalotny uśmieszek i delikatne kroki. To sprawiało, że klienci nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku. Także dodatkowym atutem był jego wygląd. Miękkie blond włosy, delikatna opalona skóra niezależnie od pory roku i duże błękitne oczy. O tak… naprawdę był obiektem męskich żądz.

Nim Sasuke zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Uzumaki usiadł na jego udach, podciągając kołdrę, by ta mu nie przeszkadzała. Przez to, odsłonił prawie całe nogi. Materiał spoczywał jedynie na jego ramionach i biodrach, osłaniając najważniejsze części jego ciała.

— Czyli twój stan to też moja wina? — Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, kręcąc się w poszukiwaniu lepszej pozycji, a palce Uchihy zacisnęły się boleśnie na jego biodrach. Zapewne zostaną na nich siniaki.

— Nie ruszaj się — warknął.

— A to czemu? — spróbował zignorować fakt, że palce chłopaka wbijają mu się w skórę, raniąc go.

Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Sasuke zaatakował jego usta, liżąc jego wargi. Naruto mógł jedynie wydawać z siebie jęki przyjemności. Nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś może go rozpalić jedynie samymi pocałunkami. Oddał mu się bez żadnej walki.

Wplótł swoje dłonie we włosy Sasuke i przyciągnął go bliżej. Chciał poruszyć biodrami, by się o niego otrzeć, by poczuć go całym swoim jestestwem, ale uścisk dłoni chłopaka uniemożliwiał mu to. Mógł jedynie bawić się włosami i walczyć z jego językiem. Tak pogrążył się w tym pocałunku, że nawet zapomniał oddychać przez nos. W jego płucach zabrakło tlenu.

Oderwał się od ust Sasuke, łapiąc oddech. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w przyśpieszonym tempie. Jego usta były opuchnięte i zaczerwione, w oczach widniała gorączka. Sasuke pragnął mieć go teraz w łóżku, ale musiał się powstrzymać. Mają jeszcze na wszystko czas. Na razie wystarczy to, co przeżyli do tej pory.

— Dlaczego…. Dlaczego, przerwałeś? — wydyszał Naruto, zaciskając dłonie w pięści na jego koszuli.

— Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. — Z trudem oderwał swoje dłonie od jego bioder. — I tak już za wiele zadałem ci bólu.

— Hmmmm… Sasuke troszczący się o innych. Co za odmiana — wymruczał, wtulając się w jego tors. Niby to powiedział, ale taka zmiana mu nie przeszkadzała.

— Nie zauważyłeś, że ja zawsze byłem dla ciebie inny?

Spytał, bawiąc jego włosami, starając się zapomnieć o swoim podnieceniu. Teraz to nie on był najważniejszy, tylko ta krucha istotka, która siedziała mu na kolanach. Chociaż może nie powinien myśleć o nim jak o czymś kruchym, bo jeszcze od niego oberwie, gdyby ten uznał, że go obrażał. Przecież pamiętał, jak zareagował na słowa Itachi’ego, który nazwał go aniołkiem.

— No tak, ale myślałem, że mam jakieś szczególne względy z tego powodu, iż przypominałem ci Naruko. — Spojrzał w jego oczy.

— Na początku tak było, później stwierdziłem, że jesteś interesujący jako Naruto. — Starł z jego brody ślad śliny, który tam pozostał po ich namiętnym pocałunku. Uzumaki natychmiast potarł usta i brodę dłonią, jakby dla pewności, że nic tam nie zostało. — A teraz się zbieraj. — Podniósł go z swoich kolan, otulając szczelnie kołdrą.

— Eeeee…? Gdzieś idziemy? — zapytał inteligentnie.

— Tak. Najpierw do mojego domu, a później do urzędu. Postaramy się załatwić kilka spraw. Przecież jesteś jedynym spadkobiercą jednej z większych firm w tym kraju. Nie możemy pozwolić, byś żył jak… — chciał powiedzieć biedak, ale zrezygnował po krótkim namyśle — …w takich warunkach, gdy powinieneś żyć w luksusie — powiedział, kładąc naczynia do zlewu.

— My? — zapytał Naruto, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— Tak, my. A teraz ruszaj się. — Odwrócił się w stronę zlewozmywaku, przez co nie widział szerokiego uśmiechu, który zagościł na twarzy Uzumaki’ego po jego słowach.

— Hai! — krzyknął i pobiegł wziąć prysznic.

OoO

  
Po około dwóch godzinach stanęli przed drzwiami rezydencji Uchiha. Sasuke uparł się, że zanim pójdą do urzędu, by załatwić wszystkie formalne sprawy, to musi najpierw zmienić ubranie na świeże i ma zamiar przedstawić Naruto swemu bratu. Gdy ten jednak odparł, że przecież Itachi wie już kim jest, to Sasuke spojrzał na niego chłodno i wyjaśnił, że ma zamiar go przedstawić jako swojego chłopaka. Uzumaki nie chciał już nic mówić. Nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z chłopakiem. Teraz jednak, kiedy konfrontacja z starszym Uchihą była tuż-tuż, zaczynał się denerwować. To był chyba jeszcze większy strach niż ten, który zawsze siedział w nim przed kolokwium.

— Spokojnie. — Podskoczył, gdy poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu i ciepły oddech chłopaka na szyi, gdy ten nad nim się pochylił. — Przecież cię nie zje. Sam nawet podczas twojej wizyty insynuował, że jesteśmy razem. Nie musisz się niczego obawiać.

— Tobie to łatwo mówić. — Uniósł głowę, by ich oczy mogły się spotkać. — Jak usłyszy, że to prawda, to zapewne zamorduje mnie, a nie ciebie. — Skierował swój wzrok ponownie na drzwi.

— Raczej nie. Mój brat nie jest taki jak ja, a nawet jeśliby się wściekł, to raczej na mnie niż na ciebie. Ma do ciebie jakiś sentyment odkąd cię ujrzał — westchnął i otworzył drzwi. — Itachi, jesteś tu?! — zawołał, ale odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.

— Widzisz? Nikogo nie ma w domu. Może powiesz mu to kiedy indziej, a najlepiej wcale? — zapytał z nadzieją, ale Sasuke kompletnie go zignorował.

— To dziwne. Itachi nigdy nie wychodzi z domu w niedzielę — powiedział i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Uzumaki nie miał wyboru, musiał pójść za nim.

— Może zmienił zwyczaje i poszedł na miasto?

Kiedy jednak wymawiał te słowa, doszedł do nich nieokreślony dźwięk z kuchni. Spojrzeli na siebie i ruszyli w tamtą stronę, ciekawi źródła tych hałasów. To, co zobaczyli, spowodowało u nich mały szok.

Na kuchennym stole, ubrany jedynie w szlafrok, siedział Itachi z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Między jego udami stał nieznajomy mężczyzna o iście rudych włosach. Nie mogli ujrzeć jego twarzy, bo jego usta zajmowały się delikatną i jasną szyją Uchihy, który wydawał jęki usłyszane przez chłopców. Jego uda ściskały mocno biodra mężczyzny, a ręce błądziły po nagich plecach nieznajomego. Było widać i słychać, że to co robił z nim mężczyzna sprawiało mu niebiańską rozkosz.

To Sasuke pierwszemu udało się otrząsnąć.

— Itachi — powiedział szokowany.

Nagle starszy z Uchihów zamarł i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swego brata, ale szybko się pozbierał. Odsunął się od swego kochanka i zeskoczył z całą gracją ze stołu. Jeszcze tylko poprawił szlafrok, by żaden zakamarek jego ciała nie był widoczny i związał włosy w luźny kucyk.

— O, witaj Sasuke. Nie widziałem, że wrócisz tak wcześnie — odpowiedział niewinnie.

— Jest już piętnasta, bracie. — Specjalnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto to jest? — Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który miał prawie w każdym miejscu kolczyk.

— To jest mój kochanek. Poznajcie się. Sasuke to Pein, Pein to mój młodszy braciszek Sasuke.

— Witaj. — Podszedł do niego i podał mu swoją dłoń, którą Sasuke uścisnął, nawet nieświadom tego. — Cześć Naruko, a raczej Naruto. — Uśmiechnął się w stronę Uzumaki'ego.

— Cześć, Pein — mruknął cicho, spoglądając co rusz na Itachiego i na Peina, który miał na sobie jedynie rozpięte spodnie, ledwie trzymające się na biodrach.

— Znasz go? — Sasuke natychmiast się do niego odwrócił.

— Eeeee… tak. Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem, że o nasze bezpieczeństwo dba Pein. To właśnie on.

— Uwiodłeś w końcu swojego klienta Naruto? — spytał Pein, targając jego złociste włosy.

— Tak, jednak wszystko się dobrze ułożyło. — Uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.

— Mówiłem, że mimo tego, że Uchiha to „panicze”, to jednak można się z nimi nieźle zabawić — zaśmiał się.

— Tak — przytaknął mu, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się słodkie rumieńce zawstydzenia.

— Co?!! — krzyknęli równocześnie Sasuke i Itachi.

— A czy tak nie jest? — Pain spojrzał na swego wybranka. — Nie jesteście dobrymi kochankami? — Podszedł do niego szybko i schwytał jego brodę w swoją dłoń. Spoglądając w jego smoliste oczy, zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi. Itachi poddał mu się bez oporu. Dzięki Peinowi zapominał o całym świecie.

— To my pójdziemy do mego pokoju.

Powiedział spokojnie Sasuke. Najwyraźniej już oswoił się z myślą, że jego brat także zamiast dziewczyny ma chłopaka. Choć większym szokiem niż to, była świadomość tego, że to jego brat jest w tym związku na dole. Pociągnął za sobą Naruto, który spoglądał na całującą się parę jak urzeczony. Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, gdzie pracuje. Najwyraźniej jego chłopak był bardziej niewinny niż przypuszczał. Lecz teraz najważniejsze jest to, by załatwić wszystkie formalności. Później on też będzie miał czas na małe przyjemności.

 _Trzy miesiące później_

— Sasuke! Otwórz mi drzwi!!! — krzyknął, kopiąc drzwi i poprawiając pudełko, które trzymał w dłoniach.

— Młotku. — Uchiha ledwo co uskoczył przed drzwiami. — Przecież ci powiedziałem, że zaraz ci pomogę z tymi pudłami — powiedział, zabierając od niego karton.

— Dzięki.

Cmoknął go w przelocie w policzek. Uchiha na ten gest czułości tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Wszedł do mieszkania, by zostawić pudło w salonie wraz z innymi. Właśnie przeprowadzili się do nowego domu, w którym od teraz mieli zamieszkać. Kiedy uporządkował niektóre rzeczy, spojrzał z niecierpliwością na korytarz. Naruto powinien już tu przyjść pomóc mu, a czas mijał, a on wciąż nie przychodził. W końcu, tracąc cierpliwość, skierował się w stronę korytarza. Ujrzał tam Uzumaki’ego stojącego przed otwartymi drzwiami i spoglądającymi na nie z zaintrygowaniem.

— Na co tak patrzysz? — Oplótł go ramionami w pasie, przez co chłopak podskoczył przestraszony.

— Na nic. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nazywam się teraz Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze — odpowiedział, patrząc na złota tabliczkę z ich nazwiskami. — I że jestem szefem trzeciej z największych firm w kraju i od dziś mieszkamy wspólnie. — To ostatnie dodał już weselej.

— Hmmm… — Sasuke przesunął swoim nosem po jego szyi, na co Naruto odchylił głowę, dając mu więcej możliwości do popisu. — Przyzwyczaisz się — mruknął tuż przy jego uchu. — Będziesz teraz zawsze ze mną.

Pocałował go delikatnie, ale szybko ten pocałunek zmienił się w walkę o dominację. Naruto jeszcze świadom tego co się dzieje dookoła, zamknął drzwi kopniakiem. Przecież nie chcą już pierwszego dnia gorszyć sąsiadów.


End file.
